Miranda's Adventure IV
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: The sequel to "Miranda's Adventure: Meiko's Revenge", except THIS TIME it's Harima and Eri visiting their English heroine. The adventure continues, as the thug and blonde girl of Yagami visit Argos for a vacation. However, it's more than just a holiday with Miranda Maynard, as familiar faces and new rivals appear, with MANY surprises. Rated T for blood, violence, and language.
1. Friendly Reunion

_**Miranda's Adventure IV:  
The Dark Day in Argos**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1  
Friendly Reunion**_

* * *

It was just another typical morning in the small village of Argos. The hero of this village, one Miranda Maynard, was sound asleep in her bed. "Give me a kipper. Someone play around the kittle and fish." Miranda mumbled in her sleep.

* * *

_If you recall, Miranda Maynard was the hero of Argos, following her sister's death. As time went on, she befriended Kenji Harima, a Japanese boy who first met the heroine, during a skirmish involving a knight. After befriending each other, Miranda went to Japan and met some of his friends, who later became allies to her party. Of course, times have changed and Harima never heard from her, lately.  
Since then, Harima had been engaged with Eri Sawachika, a classmate he met and befriended, negatively. She was involved in Miranda's visit to Yagami, after a huge skirmish involving Meiko the Sorceress's spirit, trying to end Miranda's life.  
Months had passed, since the debacle, and Miranda was happier to have new friends. However… there was a turn for the worst._

* * *

Miranda got up and yawned, "Man… What time is it?"

She was in her blue pajamas and messy long brown hair, groaning to get up. She got out of bed and staggered to the kitchen, hoping for breakfast.

She moaned, "What a day. It's too boring… if you ask me. I just wonder what the others are up to."

She got to the kitchen, as her daughter, Emily, was fixing her breakfast. She was in her long light brown hair and in her purple dress. She called, "Good morning, Mommy!"

Miranda slammed her head on the table and moaned, "Morning, Emily…"

She gave her a cup of coffee and asked, "Tough day at the café?"

Miranda groaned, "I know… And not once I have drunk today. I don't want to fail a drug test."

Emily sighed, "Mommy."

"What? I gotta stay with the economy in this house!"

"Of course. If we'd gone on poverty, we'd be ignored."

She then held up her backpack and said, "At the very least, it's good to keep up with the times we have, which is why I have been in the education rank."

Emily smiled, "I'm gonna be going to school. You have a good day at work."

Miranda smiled, but let out a yawn, and fell asleep again. Emily groaned, "Oh, mother…"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Norris, the home of Erika Avery, Kandy Potter, the robot hero of Argos, was motionless, while being plugged in. She had long white hair, a blue baby-t, a brown skirt, and gold-plated legs. A woman with long blonde hair, a blue vest, eyes, and skirt, and black boots, appeared by the doorway, holding up a letter from Japan. She went to visit Kandy, but saw her frozen and motionless.

"Why is she like a mannequin?" She thought.

She replied, "Oh, right. I forget that she's an android."

Kandy's eyes turned amber and started moving again. She sighed in joy, "Fully charged."

Erika grinned, "Good morning, robot."

"Miss Erika! What a surprise."

She gave her the letter and said, "Can you read this for me? I got it from someone we know."

Kandy read the letter… but it was in Japanese. She pouted, "Aw, man! I wish I could read this language."

Erika sighed, "I knew it. Out of all of us, we cannot read the native language that Whiskers is from."

Kandy snorted, "Phooey! I can handle any language, just not this chicken scratch!"

Kandy gasped, "Wait! It's from Mister Harima?"

Erika said, "I think so. Sadly, we have no idea what or why."

Kandy replied, "Hmm, you think we know someone who can speak this language?"

"I think Haruna. Loudmouth's Asian. So, I think we should ask her."

"Well, she's back at Miranda's village. I hope she is okay, after the whole problem with Yagami."

"Hopefully. You want a ride there?"

"Sure. It'll be nice to return to the village."

They left the house, as they were outside, looking for Nick Haskett, who was in his black Rolls Royce, which was a bit dented up.

Kandy giggled, "Oh, how quaint, Miss Erika. I never have ridden on these cars."

Erika sighed, "What can I say? Since he had a driver's license, he got some vehicles."

Nick called, "Hey! You ready to go?"

Kandy pranced off, as Erika sighed, "Maybe we'll shed some light…"

Erika growled, "Stop running around, or you'd lose your energy."

She snapped, "Nonsense! I am able to handle jovial routines."

Nick stated, "At the least, you have been very stern and flexible."

Kandy blushed, as she got in, "It's a gift…"

**XXXXX**

That afternoon, Miranda, who was still tired, got up and headed to her part-time job. Haruna Hiyashi, a woman with black hair and braids, wearing her Chinese attire with the symbol "Tora" (虎) on the back, walked by and called, "Hey, Maynard!"

Miranda waved, "Hey. No time to talk. Late for work."

Haruna giggled, as she approached her, "Listen, I know you haven't been yourself, but you should know that Emily has improved."

She sat down, as Miranda was by the door. She then said, "I overheard from Erika that you nearly died. I felt awful about it."

Miranda nodded, "Tis true. But, verily, I haven't given up life, yet."

Haruna said, "I see. Emily would be heartbroken, if you did. How was that Harima fellow?"

Miranda said, "He's fine. I wish to see him again, but not on this boring day. I just wish something came up."

She whispered, as she entered the café, "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Haruna smirked, as she went back to her home. She then thought, "After the whole _Sorceress _situation is now gone forever, there's still the matter of Krauser. I wish I could get my hands on him, likewise Maynard."

Erika, Kandy, and Nick arrived, as they saw Haruna, leaving to her house, blocks from Miranda's. Erika called out, "Hey, Hiyashi!"

Haruna huffed, "Speak of the devil…"

Erika said, as she showed her the note, which _was _from Harima. Haruna nodded and said, "Sure. I _am _mostly fluent in Chinese… but Japanese and Korean are a bit okay. Why do you think I traveled from China?"

Erika snorted, "Just read the letter."

Kandy scolded, "Miss Erika!"

Haruna then read the letter out loud:  
_"To Miranda Maynard and her friend, Erika.  
I wanted to visit Argos, one day, hopefully to spend time with you. However, Rich Girl has been egging me to come with, but she quickly changed her mind. I forced her to go, since Tenma's Sister and Hanai can't come. We'll meet on the 17__th__, at Noon. Pick us up at the London Airport.  
Harima"_

Haruna was confused, "Uh… _Rich Girl_?"

Erika said, "Her name is Eri Sawachika. She's the blonde from Yagami. She had a hand at helping Miranda, ending Meiko."

Haruna nodded, "I see. But why in the dragon's den would they come today?"

Kandy asked, "Yeah. Isn't today the 17th?"

Haruna cringed, "And it's 12:30pm; Emily's at school…"

A long silence… and then…

Kandy shrieked, "OH, CRAP!"

Erika shouted, "EVERYBODY QUICK! TO THE AIRPORT!"

Nick cried, "What about Miranda?"

Haruna exclaimed, "She's at work! We'll talk about it, later!"

They plummeted in an anime-style THUD and then ran to Nick's car. Erika shouted, "WHY THE DEVIL ARE WE HURRYING?"

Nick cried, "We'll never make it!"

He started the car and quickly drove off. Erika said, "Well, at the very least-."

Kandy yelled, "Bite your tongue and step on it!"

Haruna waved, as she was left behind, "Bye, guys. Have fun!"

In a panicked state, they hurried to the airport, but knowing the two youngsters from Yagami, they're arriving late.

Haruna smiled, "I wonder who the guy is… Well, only one way to find out."

She dashed to her house and prepared herself.

**XXXXX**

Up in the skies, Kenji Harima and Eri Sawachika were sitting together, aboard a huge plane, heading to London. Eri sighed, as she was reading a translator book, since she's never been in England, since the Third Year trip. Harima, in his black jacket, stroked his goatee and said, "It's nice to come back to see her."

"Who know you had the flight schedule wrong," Eri sneered.

Harima cringed, "Forgive me. I didn't know. Miranda is gonna be so pissed, seeing that we're arriving _later _than Noon."

Eri sighed, "You probably had your time zones wrong."

She thought, as she was angry, "Why is Whiskers doing this? England, namely Argos, is the _last _place I wanna be."

Growing up, Eri once had her first year in junior high school in England, before returning to Japan, to study more. When she returned, during the field trip in their 3rd year, she ran into trouble, in the form of a former classmate named Max. Of course, Harima and Max fought each other, only to have Max win the first battle, because Eri stopped it. Harima, however, won the rematch, after some regained confidence.

Harima said, "But, we won't worry about seeing _them _again. Stay by me, Rich Girl, and I'll keep you safe."

Eri grumbled, "As if."

She blushed and said, "Well… You have been nice to me, before. I guess I don't mind."

The plane continued to fly off, as the other Argos Heroes headed to the airport.

**XXXXX**

When they arrived, Eri asked Harima, as they were walking out of the plane, "Hey, Whiskers… I know we are visiting Argos, and meeting Miranda and Erika… but I wonder if they had other friends."

Harima said, "Come to think of it, I only heard of Maynard's daughter. There's like two or three Miranda mentioned, but…"

He groaned, "I only wish I would've asked sooner, if that evil sorceress didn't show up!"

She sighed, "Moron."

They stopped and saw Nick, Erika, and Kandy, gasping for air, holding up a sign that says "Harma + Erin". They were in a rush, as they were out of breath.

"Sorry… We're… Late… Mister… Harima…" Kandy panted.

Erika gasped for air, "Long time… No see… Whiskers…"

They were stunned, as Harima asked, "Uh… You didn't have to hurry."

Nick groaned, "We-."

He collapsed, along with Erika and Kandy, as they passed out. Harima said, "I guess these two with Archer Girl are Mira's friends."

But little do they know that while Harima and Eri were greeted by the Argos heroes, a woman with long brown hair watched on, wearing a hood. She glared, as she spoke, "Oy… So the cat has brought some new playmates."

She snuck off, as Harima and Eri left with Erika and the others, heading to Miranda's house.

Who was this mysterious woman?

* * *

Hours later, Harima and Eri arrived at Miranda's village. They stepped out of the car and entered the gate, as Nick and Erika relaxed. They all began to head to Miranda's house.

"So… You've been here before?" Eri asked the others.

Nick said, "Yeah. We happened to visit her, after she was finished with her adventure."

Kandy said, "She lives far away, but not too far. There's a small house there, where they live."

"They?" Eri asked.

Harima replied, "She and her daughter live there. I thought you knew."

Eri sighed, "I know it, now. I'm surprised that you knew about it."

Harima said, "I've been here, before."

Kandy said, "I heard. Miss Miranda told us about you two."

Nick added, "Yeah. We _did_ help you, outside your home."

Erika remarked, "You two… You helped us, during Meiko's arrival. That deserved credit."

Kandy smiled, "Thank you."

Eri asked, "Not to be rude, but I know Erika… But who are you two supposed to be?"

Nick said, "We happened to be Miranda's friends and allies."

Harima replied, "I never heard of you two."

Kandy and Nick went in front of them and introduced themselves.

Nick began, "I'm Nick Haskett. I live in Desert Combs, far away with Erin."

Erika snuffed, "Don't call me that…"

Kandy bowed, "I'm Kandy Potter. I'm Miranda's friend, from her first adventure."

Eri asked, "First adventure?"

Erika explained, "You know… Mira, Kandy, and I started a new adventure, long ago."

Kandy stated, "We first met, when Sara Maynard died, nearly fifteen years ago. Miranda was bedridden for ten years, and that's when we met."

Eri asked, "How did you meet Miranda, not that I'd care, but I'm surprised you know her."

Erika said, "A battle. She and I bested each other, after we met in Norris, which is far away."

Harima asked, "What happened?"

Erika laughed, "I won! She was defeated, after going through me. I was to finish her off, but you should've seen the look on her face! She was in tears, crying for her sister!"

Kandy shouted, "Miss Erika! Please be nice!"

Erika sighed, "Sorry. After that, when she cried, it reminded me of Jacob, my father. So, I wound up joining her. Bloody girl was so sad… after losing the one you know."

Kandy said, "I know how you feel. Of course, Father lost Sophie, before I was… uh… born."

Harima asked, "Yeah, how old are you?"

Kandy lied, "17?"

Nick whispered, "In front of humans, Erin?"

Erika said, "She's too nervous. She doesn't want them to know."

"But isn't she honest?"

"Yeah… But this is the first time that she met Whiskers."

"Yeah, I know."

Kandy blushed, as Harima remarked, "You did well. You and the others did help Mira well. She helped saved the day, since she had great friends."

Nick said, "So did you. You had help, too. We heard that you had great friends."

Eri said, "You should see how Yakumo snapped, when she slugged Meiko."

Kandy said, "I hope so… Just stay off of Miranda's bad side."

Harima said, "Too late for that. We once saw her hyperventilate."

Kandy spoke, "Like I said…"

They arrived at Miranda's house, surrounded by a huge grassy field. They viewed her house, from far away.

Eri snapped, "Someone forgot to mow the lawn."

Erika said, "It's nice. And that's not her lawn. It's a beautiful area."

Kandy instigated, "Here, Miranda, when she goes on adventures, she runs through the field, heading to the path of battle… or so they say…"

Nick responded, "Not once she got injured on the run. She usually arrives there, whenever a HUGE adventure begins."

Haruna appeared and said, "Oh? How come it's boring?"

She was at Miranda's doorstep, as she saw Harima and Eri. She asked them, "Hey! I heard that you ended Miranda's sister's killer!"

Eri asked, "Well, just Whiskers."

Harima pleaded, "Please, Miss. We mean you no harm!"

Haruna bowed, as she prepared to fight, with her bare hands, "I heard that you have a fist and kick, with such anger and gift! You have bested a sorceress… but _no one _sees my friend, and lives to tell about it, while in her hometown!"

She dashed off and jumped in front of Harima, delivering a huge side kick to him. He ducked, as she stepped into a stance. The others stepped back, as Harima griped, "Are you out of your mind? You're a crazy adventurer!"

"I'm no adventurer… but I know Miranda Maynard, before you!"

"What? Since when?"

"Since Zubu! And if memory served me, Miranda met you, _after _we defeated Rydell Krauser!"

"Who?"

"You'll know, soon enough!"

She started to pose in a Kung Fu pose. She then barked, "You met Miranda Maynard, hero of Argos! But you cannot defeat me…  
**HIYAH!  
**The Chinese Dragon – Haruna Hiyashi!"

Erika groaned, "Oh, bugger…"

Nick sighed, "She never gives up on a challenge. Plus, she is itching for a challenge."

Eri said, "This is horrible…"

Harima glared, as he removed his jacket and shades. He then prepared in a stance, as the fighting was about to begin.

"Okay, lady. I know it's not in my standards to fight women like you. But if you want, I won't go hard on you!" He bellowed.

Haruna barked, "You're sweet, but nice. But that doesn't mean I can beat your ass to the ground!"

Harima shouted, "BRING IT ON, DRAGON CLAW!"

They charged at each other, as the fighting began.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: **__"Friendly Reunion 2: Not a Friendly Fight"_


	2. Friendly Reunion 2: Not a Friendly Fight

_**Chapter 2  
Friendly Reunion 2: Not a Friendly Fight**_

* * *

"Let's burn it up!" Haruna shouted, as she and Harima were fighting.

She fired a huge kick to him, as he ducked. He swiftly delivered a small kick to her legs and a punch to her chest. She leapt up and slammed his head with a fist. She posed in a stance, as Harima growled. She signaled to him to bring it.

"You want a piece of me?"

He then charged at Haruna, delivering a left hook to her face. She tilted her neck and growled, stretching her arms out, preparing to strike. She launched a huge left-right punch combo, but Harima blocked each attack. He countered with his own punch-kick combo, but Haruna blocked it, as well. They continued on, as the others grew concerned.

"Somehow, this has become personal," Erika said.

Kandy shook her head and replied, "No, not really. It's fun to see some action… only not in Miss Miranda's home."

Harima then barked, "So… You had enough, Dragon?"

Haruna bellowed, "You try me, you thug! You want to prove yourself, show me! After all, I do _more _than just a sword and shield! They say that sword is mightier, but the fist of a trained fighter has more potential."

Harima roared, "Okay, then! SHOW ME MORE!"

He charged at her, blocking each punch and kick. She delivered a huge roundhouse kick to the skull, as Harima staggered down. He charged up and launched an elbow to her gut. She stumbled a bit and roared, "NOW, I'M MAD!"

They started to grow a bit angry and tired, as Haruna took off her Chinese garb, showing a black shirt, white wristbands, and blue tights. She glared, "Now, all I need is the extra weight off me. This garb I wear is _not _for show, you know. From here on, I'm a well-oiled tiger!"

Harima growled, "That's fine by me! Let's see if you can show it, before you hold a steel sword!"

"HIYAH!"

She leapt towards him, launched a barrage of left kicks to Harima's head and body. He blocked each attack, as she smiled, "Not bad…"

She flipped around and nailed him with a right heel kick, "But NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

He fell to the ground, as Haruna laughed, "Get up, you little…"

"Whiskers?" Erika asked.

Haruna said, "OH? Then I'll call him that, too! GET UP, you _Jing Xū_!"

Harima cried, "THAT DID IT!"

He fired a huge kick to her skull, knocking her down. He tackled her down, slamming her face with a barrage of punches. Haruna blocked each punch, covering her face.

Nick said, "I must say that he's improving his fighting prowess."

Eri snuffed, "There's a lot you don't know about Whiskers."

Kandy asked, "Uh, not to be rude, but why is he called _Whiskers_?"

Eri explained, "Well, ever since he suddenly grew a beard, I started calling him that. His beard was very long. You should've seen it. Anyways, during second year in 2-C, I accidently clipped some of it off, while he was asleep."

Kandy cringed, "That's terrible!"

"Well, I tried to repay him, but he just felt awful. Then, Tenma, my classmate, came by and was worried about him. I asked her if it was better to have a beard. She replied that she finds a clean-shaven look better. And Harima, of all people, changed his mind, shaving off his whole beard."

Erika asked, "I want to know what happened next. How did you take it?"

Eri said, "Well, let's just say…"

_Image of Eri, shaving off Harima's head, in anger, is shown._

"I kind of noticed that he needed an improvement to his style…" she remarked evilly.

Nick asked, "So, in other words, you shaved his scalp hair?"

Erika and Kandy nodded in agreement, knowing the obvious reason.

Harima cried, "YOU HAD ENOUGH? DO YOU?"

He launched a punch, but hit the ground, missing Haruna. She rolled out of the way and cried, "You think I can best a tackle and mounted punches? Shows what you know, _Jing Xū_!"

She jumped up and dashed to him. She launched a barrage of kicks onto his gut, chest, and head.

"HYA! HA! HA! HYA! HIYA! HYA! HYA!" She cried.

He got plastered by her kicks, as Harima was stumbling on the ground, but was still standing. She jumped up and delivered a huge kick to the back of the skull.

"TOR-YAAAAAAAH!"

**WHAM!**

Harima fell, face-first, as Haruna went over him. Eri cried out, "Whiskers!"

Haruna grabbed him and did a Camel Clutch, "I learned _this _from Wrestling on TV, I once saw!"

She grabbed his chin and started to stretch him up in a Camel Clutch.

Nick pleaded, "Haruna, stop!"

Kandy cried, "Miss Haruna, you've made your point! Let him go and spare him!"

Haruna growled, "NEVER! I'll be satisfied, until he's dead!"

Eri cringed, as she turned away, "I can't look!"

Harima sobbed in fear, "UNCLE!"

Haruna didn't listen, as she stretched him back, tightening her hold. As she laughed, Harima was in pain, as he was about to pass out. Haruna laughed evilly, but…

**SHING!**

A sword was pointed at Haruna's face. She gulped in fear, as she still held onto Harima. It was Miranda!

"Let him go, Haruna… NOW!" She yelled.

Haruna gulped, "Okay. Sorry."

He fell on his face, as Haruna pouted, "I'm sorry."

Kandy sighed, "Thank goodness."

Erika cried, "What the devil took you so long?"

Miranda helped Harima up and said, "You okay?"

He replied, "Yeah. I'm fine."

She answered, "Well, I am glad you didn't get hurt. Nice to see you again."

She smiled, as she patted his shoulder. He asked where she was, and she replied that she was back from her part-time job.

"Hey, sometimes heroes need to make Pence here." She smiled.

Harima said, "I forget that you are resting here. Rich Girl and I came to visit."

He added, "I mean, the kipper, over there."

She then viewed Eri and said, "Oh, right. The blonde. I forget. I'm surprised you came."

She glared at the others, "Then, _why _didn't you say so?"

Erika smiled nervously, "The note said he was to come, and it was today!"

Kandy pleaded, "Miss Haruna knows Japanese, since she is from Asia!"

Haruna said, "It's true. You should've asked me first. I don't get why you people get to be so… Well, uneducated."

Erika shouted, "Don't blame us! _You _chose not to come!"

Miranda asked, "Uh, on a side-note… Where's Emily?"

Haruna gasped, "Aw, _gāisǐ de_! I forgot!"

Miranda glared, "Why didn't you pick her up?"

Eri exclaimed, "She was too busy fighting Harima that she forgot. In my opinion, you have the _worst _set of friends…"

Haruna shouted, "SO? I wanted to see if Harima here is the real deal!"

Miranda shouted in anger, "AND YOU LEAVE ME OWN DAUGHTER IN SCHOOL, ALL ALONE?"

Emily said, "I'm right here, Mommy."

She appeared, dressed in her black uniform, and stated, "I had to walk, by myself. Haruna told me that I have to venture home, alone, just this once. She, uh, said she had something important."

Miranda hugged her and said, "Oh, Emily! I'm so glad you're safe!"

Eri asked, "_That's _Emily?"

Erika nodded, "Yes. She's Mira's only daughter."

Kandy scolded, "Why did Haruna make Emily come alone, suddenly? That is rude of her!"

Nick snapped, "Yeah, you should've picked her up!"

Haruna pouted, "I was busy training to meet this joker! How was I supposed to know?"

Miranda glared, as Harima said, "No, no. It's all right. There's no need to fight about it. Besides, I wanted to meet you guys, after what Miranda and Archer Girl did, back at Yagami."

Erika grunted, "_Again _with the _Archer Girl_ remark…"

Nick said, "Nah, we're cool. Nice to meet you, face-to-face, Kenneth."

Erika smiled to Eri, "Sorry about the whole skirmish there, Eri. Seems Haruna was itching to learn about you two."

Eri blushed, as Emily asked, "Mommy… Who are they?"

Miranda stammered, "Uh… Those two? Uh…"

Erika and Nick groaned, "She's nervous… again…"

Kandy shouted, "MISS MIRANDA! DO YOUR BEST!"

Erika cried, "SO SOON?"

**XXXXX**

That evening, Miranda and her friends sat at the table, while Harima was there. Eri was in Emily's room.

Miranda said, as she sipped her tea, "So, you two came to see me."

Harima said, "Well, yes. I thought since me and Eri are here, getting ready for our upcoming event."

Kandy smiled, "Of course. You and Miss Eri are getting married, right?"

Erika gasped in horror, "WHAT?"

Haruna cringed, "Married?!"

Harima sighed, "To be honest, I didn't want to marry her, but it's like she was lonely."

Miranda said, "I know how you feel. You know, I lost my husband, after I had Emily, when she was 2."

Kandy said, "I'm surprised that she talked, two months before the terrible twos."

Haruna asked, "So, when's the wedding?"

Erika is stammering, as Harima replied, "Well, I'm not so sure, yet. But Rich Girl hasn't set up the date, anytime soon."

Miranda asked, "You don't mind if we stay together, tonight. We wanted to know you more, so we can introduce us to you and Eri. After all, you _did _come to visit us, after the whole adventure, a while back."

Haruna smiled, "And since you're good with Japanese, you think you can teach us that language, too?"

Nick sighed, "We have no clue of this language. All we could do was speak in Mandarin Chinese… on a 3rd grade level…"

Haruna snuffed, "Come now. _Jing Xū _is being grateful to us, since he arrived."

Nick asked, "How long will you be staying?"

Harima said, "Oh… about a month. After that, we'll be picked up in our flight by Eri's helpers."

He added, "They are a butler and maid, and they are the definition of _freaks_. But not like you, of course."

Kandy smiled, "It's good to know people, especially since you meet them, after all these months. It sucks that you know a person and you reveal that he or she is a weird one."

She strangled him and shouted, "BUT I AM NO FREAK! YOU BITE YOUR TONGUE, YOU SODDING BEARD BOY!"

Erika pleaded, "Whoa! Calm the D down, milady! Just 'cause you were jabbed as a freak, it's not the end of the world. Plus, he was just kidding. Now stop it or you bust a gear."

Kandy calmed down and sighed, "Yeah, I'm sorry, Miss Erika. I'm not usually angry. Besides, not everyone calls me a freak. I'm well-known, since I have been globe-hopping with Mister Ol' Mike. Plus, it's nice to meet people you hear about."

Nick smiled, "Things never change, whenever we're together."

Miranda said, "You know, it _does _remind us of how we first met. We usually fight, after we know each other, and we become friends."

Erika groaned in embarrassment, "You're the one to talk, you liver-feeding rube."

Kandy snuffed, "Like I'd be in horrors again, after I nearly broke my arm off."

Harima asked, "How so?"

Kandy smiled, "You don't want to know."

He asked, "So, where's your daughter?"

Miranda said, "She's going to bed. I had Rich Girl, as you call her, tuck her in, and is given the proper terms of bedtime to her. Plus, I don't want her to come home, without supervision, so…"

Erika asked, "Is she grounded?"

Miranda said, "No. _Yellow Card_. _Red Card _means she's grounded."

Nick huffed, "What is this, football?"

**XXXXX**

Eri was tucking Emily in, as she was in her pink pajamas. Eri smiled and said, "You're very cute, in your size. You remind me of Tenma."

Emily sighed, "Yeah. Mommy said that Mister Harima knows her. She told me in the comic that she looked like the princess… with the pigtails."

Eri blushed, as she gave her Zeke, her teddy bear, "I see. Do _you _find me cute, in pigtails?"

Emily replied, "Well… No. I find you very beautiful. I'm surprised that you have a great hairstyle."

"Ever figured of getting your hairstyle fixed-up, like a ponytail or braid?"

"No. I like my hair, all long and daring. Haruna told me to try and fix braids, though."

She asked Eri, "Miss Eri, can you teach me? I bet I can give you a hairstyle like that."

Eri blushed in a beet red look and asked, "Uh… Me? I, uh… Oh, it's nothing…"

She smiled, as she was _Rose Red_ in the face, "I suppose I should…"

She thought in awkwardness, "Mortified by a pre-teen…"

Emily fell asleep, as Eri smiled at her sleepy face. She cringed a bit, "How cute…"

She sat by her, as she fell asleep, too.

* * *

That night, from a faraway city in Argos, a girl with long brown hair called on the phone with a figure, wearing a black school uniform. She spoke in a Cockney accent, "Yeah, he came… And he has a blonde lassie with her."

A male voice replied, "So, he came back, after I accept his offer to take care of her."

He then refuted, "Mary Lane, make sure he is protected, so we can take her. Shawn would pay us royally, after we heard the order from your sister."

She growled, "I don't get why she'd be for you. Plus, Helen is such a tramp, trying to use dark magic. Anyways, they are with Maynard in her small hamlet. Do _not_ muck it up, Maxie…"

_Wait… Max, as in THE Exchange Student Max?_

Mary Lane responded, "I'm going to meet with _Harima _and _Maynard, _personally. I'll notify you, when I'm done."

Max smiled and saluted, "Good. Master would be pleased, after we have Argos right where we want it."

Mary Lane snickered, as she hung up. She turned to the sky and smirked, "Helen… Hope you don't make good on your promise on… _him_."

What is she up to, and how does she know of Max?

* * *

The next morning, Eri and Emily were walking to school, as Emily asked, "Say, do you always walk to school, like this?"

She was holding her hand, as Eri responded, "That's because I never take a pre-teen to school. Besides, your mother was worried about you."

Emily smiled, "You're so funny. Besides, I'll never forget how you helped that bearded man."

"Who… Whiskers? Yeah, I suppose…"

"You're in love with him, aren't you? I'm not jabbing ta you. I'm just curious. I'm only young at my age to learn love."

"So, you're not ready?"

"No. Although… I hope one day I'll be a great adventurer… as Mommy."

"Well, okay. And to answer, some things I say are to be said, and some things are _not _to be said… to kids like you. You could say that we have a connection… But a frayed one, at that."

Emily pouted, as Eri flaunted her ring and laughed, "But, that's okay. We had an understanding, and he helped me."

Emily blushed, "I wish I knew what, but Mommy said not to know what adults are thinking."

Eri said, "When you get older, you'd understand."

They continued to walk to school, as a tall shadowy figure appeared, from behind, and hounded the two girls.

"Hmm… She's with that little urchin of Maynard's." He spoke, "I better see what she knows…"

Who is he? But what about Miranda? Is she in this Mary Lane's crosshairs, and who _is _Mary Lane?

* * *

_**Next time**__: "Mary Lane, in my Ears…"_


	3. Mary Lane, in my Ears

_**Chapter 3  
Mary Lane, in my Ears**_

* * *

That same day, after Eri and Emily left for school, Miranda and Harima were busy fixing the garden, outside her house.

"I didn't know you were green," he said.

She said, "True. When I started fighting, I like this color. If I never fight, during the battles in Argos, I sometimes plant a garden. Back then, Sara and I plant our own garden of flowers. Nowadays, Emily and I manage to plant vegetables. It is worth it, since I get paid, a lot."

Harima asked, "So, do you do it, often?"

"Not really. Emily is at school, I usually go to work, and well… some days are better to tend here, as long as we plant something good."

Harima planted a small sapling and said, "You know… Every time I viewed the green leaves of this place, or anywhere else… It reminds me of my loneliness. Tenma is in America, Rich Girl is with me, and I have nowhere to go. Sometimes I feel like I wanted to know… if I want to be happy with newer loves, all my life…"

Miranda giggled, "You never cease to amaze me. Same old Kenneth."

She stated, "Say, how about we go out together and have a drink, tonight? I'm off today, and I figure that Emily needs to know Eri better. The kipper needs to be happy with someone."

He said, "She _does _feel uneasy."

She got up and asked, "I wonder if Nick and I will go to that place he discovered."

"Huh?"

"Nick just built a boat, after our experiences in Zubu, after Krauser's demonic plans. It was daring, but we've never gone together, as a unit."

"Where did he take you?"

Miranda said, "Sadly, he wouldn't tell me, yet."

He got up and walked together to inside.

**XXXXX**

That afternoon, Eri arrived at school again, to pick up Emily. She then thought, as she waited outside the red brick building. She saw Emily run out, seeing Eri. Emily hugged her and said, "Hi!"

Eri giggled, as she walked home with Miranda's daughter. However, a figure appeared, with a black uniform and glasses. He had short hair and was peering at the girls.

He called on his phone, "Hello, Sam, Mick, how are you holding up?"

A voice responded, "Fine. We hear that Mary Lane is confronting Maynard. Mick and I are gonna confront her friends… the robot and the archer wannabe."

The huge dark-skinned man said, as he was waiting by the gate with a small boy, "We hear that the two wenches are on the way, later. Mary Lane said that they usually hang together, on occasions. Bollocks, if you ask me."

Mick replied, in a high-pitched, "A little fun for ourselves… Eh? Mary will handle Miranda, while _we _take her friends."

Sam laughed, as Will whispered from the phone, "For now, we must take those two. The boss will like this, since his fiancé is here."

Will replied, "Quiet! Spy on her, until the boss tells us so."

They continued to follow Eri and Emily, as they were heading home. What could it be?

* * *

That evening, Mary Lane, the woman from earlier, was outside the house of Miranda Maynard, watching on in the distance, through the grass. Her long brown hair flowed in the calm breeze, as she waited.

"This is for _my _boss. Why do I care about that prissy long-haired primadonna?" she muttered, "I work for a higher power…"

_Her flashback shows of her, bowing to a woman in a black cloak and a flowing black gown. She glared at Mary Lane, as she remarked, "Miss Mary Lane… Whatever the reason of this Miranda Maynard, I chose to help eradicate her awful village. If you obey me, I shall help you with what you need, seeing that we are friends."_

"_Quite right, Master," Mary Lane said, "But, I know in me heart to be loyal… to that teacher of yours. I understand that you have recruited some ne'er-do-wells from faraway England."_

_The woman said, "I overlooked on one motive. She has company, aside from the pathetic street rats, i.e. the archers, the martial artist, the android, and her daughter."_

_She added, "Make sure that they are out of Maynard's way. That godforsaken little hooligan will be afterwards. Once __he__ is dealt with, my master will exact his revenge."_

_Mary Lane said, "At once…"_

_Of course, this happened, before Harima and Eri arrived. The mysterious woman, who is called Helen, sensed Harima in her visions, but not Eri._

Mary smirked, "I overlooked the blonde girl, seeing that she's with him. But I cannot tell. For now, I choose to fight this Harima and see if he is worthy of being that woman's minion. But what Helen wants is Miranda Maynard, the woman that ended Queen Isabella and Dark Argos."

She waited, until she got a call from her phone. She answered, "Hello?"

It was Sam, "OY! We got company! I see two blonde girls, with the white haired one, wearing prosthetics!"

Mary Lane asked, "And the other?"

Mick smirked, "She's one of the archers that the boss told us about!"

Mary said in enthusiasm, "It's them – the female archer and the robot. Let Miranda wait, as you deal with them. But _do not _kill them… yet. I have orders to oust them, but I chose not to. You can ask Max, for all I care."

She hung up, as she continued to wait. She sat down and said, "I wonder what she's up to… I waited a whole bloody hour and she has yet to show her arse, all because we have her friends surrounded."

She dialed the number to Will and retorted, "That reminds me… There're _two _more to deal with… See if you meet with them."

She remembered the martial artist and the male archer, namely Nick and Haruna.

**XXXXX**

At the gate, Erika and Kandy were heading to the village, until the saw the two figures.

"Miss Erika," she asked, "Who are they? They look nice… but…"

Erika remarked, "Looks can be deceiving. Stay by my back."

The two girls approached the thugs and Erika asked, "We met before, eh what?"

Kandy plummeted to the ground, in a thud. She shouted, "Honestly, Miss Erika!"

Sam said, as he held up a huge pole, "We have orders to take you out."

Erika yelled, "Who the hell are you, and why do you remind me of a ghost?"

Sam said nothing. He swung his pole at Erika. She dodged out of the way and was on a kneeled position. Kandy unsheathed her sword and cried, "Bad men! What gives you the right to hurt Miss Erika?"

"Kandy, don't! That guy's dangerous!"

"Can it, Miss Erika! That bloke is no gentleman!"

Mick then held up four small bombs and juggled. Kandy sighed, "Seriously! Firearm juggling! You must be the King's jester!"

Mick threw the bombs at Kandy, exploding in front of her. She shielded away, avoiding any contact. She snarled, "You jerk!"

He laughed, as he pranced around, "Oh, silly little girl! You think you can defeat us, just because you know Miranda Maynard?"

Erika gasped, "How? How do you know of her?"

Sam pumped up a bit and grabbed Erika, by the arm. Kandy was confronting Mick, as Erika was being held in Sam's grasp.

"AH! LEMME GO!" She cried.

Kandy shouted, "MISS ERIKA!"

She glared, "Okay, you bastards! Who the devil are you and why did you come here? Also, how do you Miss Miranda?"

Sam barked, "That ain't your concern, tin can."

Mick charged at Kandy, spinning around and around, making her dizzy. Erika broke free and slammed Mick with a huge heel kick. She prepared her bow and was about to fire at him.

"Any last words?" Erika smirked, "This is too easy."

Sam then launched a huge pole strike at her.

"LOOK OUT!" Kandy screeched.

**WHAM!**

Erika was out cold, as Kandy cradled her. She dropped her bow and was bleeding. Kandy blubbered, "You monster!"

Mick jeered, "_You're _the monster, you metal tramp!"

Kandy glared, "We mean you no harm! I mean, just because you attack Miss Erika… it is no reason to hurt our friends."

They turned away and left the village. Sam said, "England has become weirder than ever. How come I see you… being born?"

Kandy stood up and snapped, as she beckoned Sam, "Okay, big guy! Come and get me. Because that remark made NO SENSE! And it was hurtful! But hurting Miss Erika Avery of Norris is a blessing… but a spat to the face to British commoners everywhere! Meaning that you've defeated an Argos Hero, by a dirty tactic!"

She prepared to fight and shouted, "I'll fight you, but for a while! After that, Miss Miranda will take care of you!"

Sam and Kandy brawled at each other, as Mick watched on.

**XXXXX**

Outside, Mary Lane was still waiting for Miranda to come out, but she grew impatient. She ran to the house and tried to open the door. She slammed the door with her shoulder. It couldn't budge. She shouted, "YOU SNACKING MEDDLER! COME ON OUT! I'M TIRED OF WAITING!"

She then growled, "Don't make me break the door down! Or, in this case, your whole house!"

She calmed down and breathed in. She then said, "No. No… I'd rather wait. Miranda Maynard must fall to me… and Helen…"

She waited outside, by the doorstep, and was very tired. She yawned, "Why do I get the feeling that Helen wants me to do her work?"

Emily heard the commotion, as she went to the phone, frightened by a mysterious woman. She knew the number to the place that her mother went.

"That woman… Who is she? She's scaring me!" Emily sobbed, as she dialed the number."

Eri asked, "What's going on?"

"I'm calling Mommy. There's a woman, pounding at our door, and she wants Mommy."

"Oh? Why didn't you let her in?"

Mary Lane hollered, "MAYNARD! YOU COME OUT! If you don't, I'll tear the door down!"

Eri panicked, "Call Miranda, and then go to your room! I'll hide here, just in case."

She ran to the kitchen, as Emily dialed the number.

**XXXXX**

From far away, meanwhile, a mysterious female in a black ninja hood and garb was on a huge castle. She sensed a dark energy in Miranda's village.

"A dark corrupt power…" the kunoichi exclaimed, "There's a disturbance in Miranda Maynard's village. Three corrupt powers… and they're surrounding her friends."

She sighed, "Daimon Shuu will have to wait… _again_."

She dashed off, in a swift manner, disappearing into the night.

* * *

Where _were _Miranda and Harima, you ask? They were at the pub, having a meal together. Miranda chose _not _to drink liquor, since she's with Harima, who's _still _underage. She was worried about what is going on, since he and Eri came here.

"So, any particular reason why you come here?" Miranda asked.

Harima said, as he was upset, "Well, I know Rich Girl wouldn't like it, but… But she'd haze at me."

"And?"

"And…"

He whispered, as his fantasy began, in which he was with his editor's office, for his comic.

_He was kneeled down, in the presence of his HUGE boss, Yuzan Goto. He was amazed by the Miranda's Adventure manga he did. He praised him and said, "You have improved, other than original work. It is too original, but acceptable."_

_Harima kneeled to him, in fear, "Thank you, sir. I did my best."_

_Yuzan exclaimed, "I hear that it was popular to the Japan public… We wish to publish it, immediately!"_

_Harima said, "Good."_

_But…_

"_While we choose to present the manga, by permission of Miranda Maynard, herself, we shall do as you please… but… YOU MUST MAKE A SEQUEL!"_

_Harima cried, "WHAT? But… I don't… understand…"_

_Yuzan bellowed, as he gave Harima's comic to the editor, "MAKE ME A 200-PAGE SCRIPT OF THE ARGOS STORY, AT ONCE! MAKE IT WITHIN THREE MONTHS, OR ELSE!"_

_Harima screamed, as he was shocked._

Miranda shook her head and said, "Dear Lord… You have been pushed around, over a comic."

Harima said, "I heard that Goto was a fan of Miranda Maynard, i.e. you. That was the reason I drew it. It was successful, but it was hard to do."

"How did you do, by the way?"

"I'm up to 25-pages. I needed more characters. He wants to meet some of the regular heroes you know, other than you and Erika. Maybe you should let me describe who is who… namely you friends."

"I hope you know what you're doing. I suppose, since I have a _weird _variety of characters. But you should meet Kandy."

Harima sighed, as he was about to leave. But then…

"Phone call for Miranda Maynard!" The keeper called.

She received the phone and heard who it was from – Emily.

"Hello, Emily?" Miranda asked, "What's wrong?"

"Uh, Mommy… Come home, right away," Emily said.

"What happened?"

"Nothing… It's just that Miss Eri and I saw a woman outside, impatiently by our house."

"Who?"

"She's been out there, for hours. We saw her, minutes after I came home. And, she's after you! She's gonna bust the door down, but she stopped…"

Miranda was worried, as she spoke in a scared voice, "Where are you now?"

Emily cried, "Mommy! I'm at home, in my room."

"And the blonde?"

"She's in the kitchen."

"Stay here! Mommy's coming, right away!"

She gave the phone back, as she called to Harima, "Let's go!"

She paid the bill, as he asked, "Who was it?"

Miranda said, "It was Emily. She wants us home, right away!"

They left the pub, as they left for Miranda's home.

**XXXXX**

They arrived and saw Mary Lane, resting in the grass. She was too tired to wait.

"HEY!" She yelled, "WHO ARE YOU, YOU STALKER?"

Mary got up and yawned, "Who's dat?"

She stood up and sneered, "Well, well, well… I could've sworn you'd not be home."

Mary Lane hollered, "HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME LIKE THAT?"

Miranda snapped, "Who the hell are you?"

Mary Lane smirked, as she adjusted her sleeves. She threw her black blazer down and prepared in a boxing stance. Miranda growled, "You won't talk?"

Mary Lane said, "I don't reply to people that want it all. Besides, the boss told me about you, Miranda Maynard, the hero of Argos, England."

Miranda shouted, "How did you know my name?"

Mary glared, as Harima refuted, "Hey, kid! Shouldn't you be home, somewhere? If you wish to fight Miranda, do it on another time!"

Mary said, "Yeah, bloody well please. But, flaming well that your friends will suffer, as well… I overheard of your allies, and my boys are taking care of it."

Miranda gasped, as Harima questioned, "What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Mary replied, "The archer and the robot are busy outside… While the archer with the martial artisan is all alone… with my allies. Funny thing, too… The blonde archer and the robot girl are already beaten up. Two down, four to go… meaning the other two, including _you two_!"

Miranda growled, "You… No one hurts my friends and bloody well get away with it! COME AT ME, YOU HARLOT!"

Mary charged at Miranda, "HAVE AT YOU!"

She socked Miranda in the face, as she stumbled down. She got up and said, "Whatever reason you want, you cannot defeat me! You're too inexperienced to best the likes of me, eh what?"

Mary Lane jeered, "Tut-tut, Miranda… Leave the dramatics to me. Besides, I have been skilled in the art of boxing. I usually fight like a lady… but in THIS CASE!"

**POW!**

She launched a huge right hook to her chin. Miranda fell to the ground, all hurt, as Harima cried, "ENOUGH! What do you want from us?"

Mary snickered, as he groaned, "Okay, you brat… I'll show you how is the better fighter, no matter where we are!"

Miranda got up and stated, "No. This is a lady's battle. She wants to fight, like a lady, let her."

He barked, "But… She's no lady! She's like evil!"

She said, "Exactly. But she's a lady, nonetheless. Plus, she had my friends in danger. You can besmirch my status, threaten my daughter and your fiancé, but you _cannot _have thugs do you dirty work!"

She thought, "Although… I think this whole thing happened before."

She called to Mary Lane, "And if it's a fight you want, I'll fight you, dead-on!"

Mary Lane then smiled and said, "That's what I wanna here. Now, come at me, with everything! But NO blades!"

"Who needs blades, when an Englishwoman's fists do the talking?"

She whispered to Harima, "Go! Get inside and stay safe with Eri and Emily."

"What about you?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. I've handled these kinds of battles, before, _before _we met in Japan. This one puts the Zubu Tournament to shame… since I fought a kunoichi and a samurai (and I lost to Haruna)."

Harima ran to the house, as Mary Lane called, "Aw, what's wrong, you bleeding little hooligan? Taking the coward's way out?"

Miranda called back, "He has nothing to do with you! This is between you and me! But I am afraid you don't know who you're mucking with."

They charged at each other, about to fight.

* * *

_Next time: The Onslaught of Helen_


	4. The Onslaught of Helen

_**Chapter 4  
The Onslaught of Helen**_

* * *

Miranda is confronting a mysterious woman, named Mary Lane, who tried to fight her, inside her own house. Miranda arrived, with Harima, after receiving a phone call from Emily that Mary Lane is trying to break in. She comes to the aide, as she put Harima inside her house for safety. However, Mary Lane reveals that she is working with Samuel, Mick, and Will, Harima's former rivals from England, who are working for Helen, another mysterious youth. To make things worse, Mary Lane stated that Erika and Kandy are being dealt with by Sam and Mick, with Kandy fighting off, 2-on-1, after Erika was knocked out, while Will is on his way to find Nick and Haruna, who are outside the skirmish.

Miranda confronted Mary Lane, as they begin to continue the fight. Miranda called out, "I don't know how you got here, but invading my home is awful of you!"

Mary Lane remarked, "Let's fight, like ladies, and we'll see who is and how awful it is."

Miranda shouted, "COME AT ME, YOU TRAMP!"

They started to brawl, landing a punch at each other.

Mary Lane jeered, "You hit like your own mater!"

Miranda smiled, "You too! Make a move, young lady!"

Miranda charged at Mary, delivering a knee to the gut. Mary countered with a shot to the skull. She started to punch and kick, fast and swift, but Miranda dodged each attack. Only a few hits were landed, but Miranda blocked them with her wrists. Miranda began to throw a barrage of punches, as well, but Mary Lane easily dodged them all. Mary Lane did a sway left and sway right, while preparing for a hook or a cross. Miranda then signaled to her to strike. Mary Lane launched a huge right hook, with nearly hit Miranda's chin. She tilted out of the way, before impact. Miranda socked her in the gut, four times, which ended with an uppercut to her jaw. Miranda tumbled down, as Mary laughed evilly.

"Tramp! Verily you are simply an awesome fighter!" Mary Lane said, "You think you'd better than me, rather nigh? I hope the kingdom has some type of insurance for you."

Miranda huffed, "Say what you will, milady, but I never give up. Miranda Maynard is no quitter. Everybody knows that!"

They continued to brawl, as Harima peered from inside, knowing how the outcome is going.

He thought, "Damn! They're good! These two down mess around, when it comes to fighting for your country."

He then said, "Rich Girl and Emily are safe, for now… But I'd like to know how the others are…"

**XXXXX**

Sam began to charge at Kandy, as she dodged out of the way of his staff attack. He then grabbed her by the hair and tossed her down to the ground. She stood up and was a bit hurt. She groaned, "Okay… This bloke is tough, I say wot."

Erika moaned, as she was still out, "Ungh… Kandy… Go for it."

Mick shouted, "GO ON! Finish that piece of scrap iron! Max would love to have her in his fireplace!"

Sam approached Kandy and was about to grab her arm. A figure appeared and socked Sam in the face, with a flying kick. It was Haruna, wearing her blue shirt, black pants, and a left shoulder pad on her. She stood in front of Sam and barked, "That's enough!"

Kandy said, "Ha-Ha… Haruna?"

She said to her, "I got this. You'll be fine."

She then posed, as she growled, "You think you can hurt my friends? Think again! I will show you just who we do things in Argos, and back home in China and Japan!"

Samuel then bellowed, "So… Haruna Hiyashi, the Chinese Ally to Kenji Harima and Miranda Maynard. Eagerly, I am curious of your fighting style. Shall I test your skills to me?"

Haruna snuffed, "You act like you aren't yourself, do you, British fighter?"

She crouched down and did a Snake pose, "Fine. But I warn you… NO ONE hurts my friends and get away with it! That happens if _you _show up and assault them!"

Mick cried, "Who do you think you are?"

Haruna posed in a Dragon stance and said, "You should know…"

Kandy said, as she got up, "Miss Haruna, perhaps I should assist you. The huge guy here managed to strike me at a small percentage. I'll take the little one. He seems to be a violent, but frail opponent."

Haruna said, "No. I sense his chi, and this little one has a dark power inside him."

Mick threw a black bomb at them and asked, "You mean like THIS? Catch!"

**BOOM!**

They shielded away, as Haruna grew crossed, "Unfair advantage! Everybody knows that firearms and explosives are the main vessel in cheating, when it comes to combat."

Kandy nodded, "She's right. My body may be in pain, but I can withstand explosives. Daddy built me out of the finest die-cast that doesn't dent. Of course, my battery power is limited."

Haruna scoffed, "Easy for you to say. The huge man has a staff, while the ginger has bombs."

Kandy barked, "Haruna! Honestly! Don't judge this poor boy's looks!"

Mick said, "She's right. The robot made a strong point. But I'd rather not fight you two. After all… That's _his _job."

Sam held up his pole and swung at both girls. They dodged out of the way and began to fight at Sam. He began to put away his staff and launch a huge punch at Haruna, but she blocked it with her hand. She clutched it tightly and yawned in sarcasm.

"Why do people take things the _hard _way?" She smirked.

"AAA-TA!" She kicked him in the chin with a heel kick.

He staggered down and held his position. He then swung his fist again, as Haruna grabbed his arm and clasped on tight. She leapt upward and stomped on his head. She jumped down, as Mick charged at Kandy.

"ENOUGH! NO way am I losing to these two amateurs!" He yelled.

He grabbed Kandy by the waist and tried to pick her up. She then smiled at him and said, "Even if you try, I weigh about 200 pounds, and all in skin, gears, and metal."

She kicked him in the chest with a knee, and then whispered, "I'm sorry."

She lifted him up and tossed him down to the floor. He fell out cold, as Kandy said, "Huh. Crafty young bloke, but not much to fight with."

Samuel gasped, as he held his head, "No way…"

Haruna laughed, "See that? No one can best us! It's all about 4,000 years of Chinese History! Not to mention some British Power!"

Kandy scolded, "Miss Haruna! Don't be such a brat!"

Haruna winked, "Sorry. But he's nothing, compared to Harima."

Samuel growled, "Oh, no?"

**SOCK!**

Haruna fell to the ground, after getting hit by Samuel's right fist. He then laughed, "You have a lot to learn about watching your back."

He stomped on her chest and started to press down. He then said, "You'll see the pain you'll suffer… Once the boss knows, we'll be rewarded for this."

Haruna growled, as she was struggling, "NO! I won't lose to you!"

He stomped again, as she screamed in pain. Kandy ran to him and shouted, "GET OFF OF HER!"

She landed a blow to his abdomen, but it showed no effect. She nervously gasped, "My… What big muscles you got…"

Sam grabbed her again and twirled her around in the air, like a top. He then slammed Kandy to the ground, smashing her body, still leaving her in whole. She tried getting up, but her body couldn't respond. She then spoke in a weak voice, "What are they? They…"

She collapsed and was unconscious. Haruna cried, "Kandy!"

Samuel laughed, as he stomped on Haruna again.

**XXXXX**

Miranda and Mary Lane continued to brawl, by Miranda's house. Miranda swiped her arm into her face, slapping her in the cheek. However, she retaliated, by striking her fists into her chest. Mary Lane staggered a bit and tackled her down to the ground. She started to pound at her face, as Miranda blocked each hit. She kept punching her, as Miranda was wincing in fear.

"You're too strong!" She cried, "But not strong enough to beat me!"

"Hardly any, you varlet!" Mary Lane shouted, as she continued, "Force beats luck, _any _day!"

Miranda kicked her off and barked, "Like bollocks!"

She stumbled down, as Miranda held her fist tight. She charged at Mary Lane, about to strike her again, but Mary Lane struck her face with a left hook. She punched her face again, sending her to the ground. Mary Lane grabbed onto her ankles and tried to throw her down. Harima appeared and grabbed her shoulder.

"I've seen enough!" He shouted, "Rich Girl and Maynard's daughter are none of your concern! You hurt my friend, and you will pay!"

Mary Lane laughed, "Funny… I figured that you didn't want to hurt me."

Miranda, a bit bloodied on her lip, moaned, "Harima… Get back inside…"

Harima said, "No! I won't let you get hurt again! Normally, I'd not hurt a woman, but it's a risk I am willing to take, breaking my boundaries as a gentleman."

Mary Lane snuffed, "Wuss."

**SOCK!**

She socked Harima in the gut with an elbow, followed by a severe right cross onto his chin. He collapsed onto the ground, as Miranda moaned, getting up from the pain.

"Leave him alone, you… You're fighting me, not him!"

Mary Lane snickered, "Funny… I thought he was protecting you… I'll take on ALL of you!"

She charged at Miranda, as Harima grasped onto her ankles, tripping her down. She fell to the grass, face-first, as she was groaning in pain.

Miranda smirked, "Force beats luck, huh? It isn't about luck! It's about skill and strategy!"

Mary Lane snarled, as she was getting up, "Ungh… No way will some blasted trick work on me!"

Miranda started to slam her knee onto her face and shouted, "Will THIS?"

She fell to the ground and was hurt. But she moaned, as she held her face, which was bruised up.

"Why? Why couldn't I defeat that bloody hero?" She thought, as she was in pain, "Humbled by two clowns…"

She shouted, "I won't stand for it! I WILL **NOT **STAND FOR IT! I am the greatest Pro-Am boxer in England! I will _not _be bested by you two fools!"

She got up and bellowed, "I AM A GREAT FIGHTER!"

Miranda thought, "She's on her second wind. I must say this. She's a smashing young fighter that has heart. But why do I feel some sort of dark waves in her?"

A figure in the shadows snuck inside Miranda's house, as they were preoccupied. Mary Lane snarled, as she pointed at Miranda. She shouted, "YOUR INSOLENCE AND YOUR SMARMY WAYS WILL COST YOU PLENTY! HEAR ME, MIRANDA MAYNARD! No one bests me, in a dirty way, and live to tell about it! The gloves come off! You want to beat me, using tricks? FINE! To hell with being ladylike! Round 2! And _this time, _YOU'RE DEAD! _BOTH _OF YOU!"

She kicked Harima in the gut, as he was about to get up. She stomped on his back and crushed down on his spine. He was screaming in pain, as Miranda was shocked.

"Let him go!" She cried.

"Oh? Why should I? You meager little wench… I'm through playing nice. With me, it's no holds barred. I can kill you now, and pay later…"

"What?"

"I mean this… I want your head. And you are a bounty to me. Once I have you ousted, the rest of your friends will fall, like dominoes. As we speak, my allies are already taking care of your friends, those five – the archer, the robot, the Chinese girl, and the male archer! Of course, your daughter is number five…"

Miranda seethed, "You leave Emily alone… She has nothing to do with you."

She barked, "But hurting my friends is one thing, you have to go and threaten my only child! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

Mary Lane giggled, as she got off of Harima, who was out cold. She said, "Of course, he's number six, while the blonde is number seven. ALL of your friends, like pawns… It's about to be the end for you, Maynard."

Miranda held her fists up and said, "You can play with me, like that, using your hired goons to fight me, but you don't fool me. When I am done with you, _no one _will pick on me or my daughter, again! I had it worse, not that you'd care. So, allow me to show you why I am the Hero of Argos!"

Mary Lane snickered, "You're funny. Sadly, the boss would be happy by your resistance."

Miranda charged at Mary Lane and shouted, "ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES!"

She struck Mary Lane in the chin, as Miranda started to seethe. She grabbed her shoulders, but Mary Lane tackled her down to the ground. She then delivered a punch to the ground, while on the ground. Miranda screamed in pain, as she was hurt. She was pinned down by Mary Lane, as she was laughing evilly. She then leapt up in the air and slammed a knee drop onto her solar plexus. She continued to slam down, as Miranda screamed, in each connection.

"AAAH!" She shrieked, as her abdomen was being continuously assaulted.

Mary Lane laughed, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

**XXXXXX**

Samuel held Haruna down, as she was still screaming in pain. He picked her up and carried her over his shoulder. He took Haruna away, as Erika got up and fired an arrow at his left shoulder. She nicked his skin, gashing him. He bled a bit, as he held his arm and dropped Haruna to the ground. Erika snarled, "That's for knocking me out, you bastard…"

Samuel charged at Erika, as she was staggering up. He lambasted her with a right fist to her gut, with a backhand to the face. He tackled her down, holding her to the ground. He held her bow up and held it up high. He then crushed it with his bare hand and laughed.

"Not pretty with your bow and arrow, eh what?" He boomed.

As he was about to finish her off, a voice spoke to him, as a figure appeared, "That's enough. Helen said that we must not kill them."

He had short black hair and glasses, as he was in a steady stance, "Helen wants you two back here. Max will take care of them, once he arrives."

Erika moaned, "Helen?"

Samuel got off of her and said, "Hmph."

He approached an unconscious Mick and carried him off. They left the three heroines, badly beaten, as Erika tried to get up.

"Who… Who are you?" She moaned, as she held her chest, "The devil did you-."

She collapsed, as Will said, "Not much to talk. Is that right?"

**ZING!**

A shuriken flew in front of them, as a female ninja appeared. She removed her black ninja hood and had brown eyes and short black hair in a ponytail.

"That's enough, you maniacs! You dare hurt Miranda Maynard's friends, only for your deviltry?"

It was Mayu Nagase, Miranda's ally from back in Zubu.

Mayu snarled, "You hurt her friends, who are also my friends, and you try to leave it be, all for your brute strength? You're no worse than Krauser."

Will said, "If it isn't the ninja from Japan, Mayu Nagase. Quite a fitting way to evade from R&R, just so you can avenge your fallen allies. You wish to fight us?"

Mayu smirked, "Maybe…"

Samuel charged at Mayu, but…

**POOF!**

Mayu used a smoke ball to surround the area. Samuel and Will were coughing, as the smoke surrounded them. The smoke cleared, as Erika, Kandy, and Haruna disappeared. Mayu planned this one, fully. She had to take her friends away, so they cannot be beaten up, a second longer.

"Where'd they go?" Will shouted.

**XXXXXX**

"DIE!" Mary Lane shouted, as she slammed her knee on Miranda, yet again.

Harima tried to get up, but he couldn't. His body was like lead, as he was savagely beaten up. Miranda was wearing out, as she started to bleed from her mouth.

"D-Darn it all…" she thought, as she was passing out, "No… I'm… I cannot… I cannot lose…"

She closed her eyes and went black, as Mary Lane stopped. She did the job. She thought Miranda was dead.

"Aw, I _was _ordered to kill you, but, oh, well," she said, "The great Hero of Argos… down and out… but not quite. Too bad."

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

Mary Lane heard a scream, as she heard Emily's shriek. She dashed inside the house and was furious.

"IDIOT!" She snapped, "NOT NOW!"

She entered the house, as Harima crawled to Miranda, who was still unconscious, bleeding from her mouth. He groaned, "Damn it. Miranda, you cannot die. You just can't."

He grabbed onto her arm and started to kneel up. He held his chest in pain and said, "No way can you lose, Miranda. You're the greatest hero that ever lived…"

She was still out, as Harima held her hand. He then whispered, "Miranda… Wake up…"

In the house, Mary Lane looked around the living room, as she saw Eri and Emily confronting a figure with white slick hair and a scar on his face.

"GO AWAY!" Emily shrieked.

The boy said, "Aw, what's wrong, Half-Japanese? Not surprised to see me again?"

Emily cried, "Who are you? What did you do to Mommy?"

Eri shouted, "You're the _last _person I wanted to see again!"

It was Max, Eri's former classmate, back when she was in England. He was also Harima's rival, during the trip to England. He said, "So… You want to know why I came to you."

Eri said, "I'd rather not."

Emily sobbed, "Please, sir… We mean you no harm…"

Mary Lane yelled at Max, "MAX!"

He gasped, as he turned to her. He then smirked, "Oh, it's you. Are they dealt with?"

Mary Lane smiled, "They have. The bloke from Japan didn't put up much of a fight."

"You met _him_? Good. You saved me the trouble of wasting him."

Eri sobbed, "Whiskers…"

Emily was in tears, as she whispered, "Mommy…"

Eri was crying, "No… What did you do to them?"

Max smiled, "Oh, you'll know, soon enough. You could say that they are available for a funeral, coming up."

Mary Lane said, "Actually, I knew they were alive. You see, Miranda couldn't take a beating, because she didn't show her true potential."

Max said, "So, the two are not dead?"

Mary Lane said, "No. That's _her _job…"

She approached Emily, as Eri held her tight, protecting her. Mary Lane said, "Besides, one hero goes down, another follows…"

Eri sobbed, "If you lay one finger on her… You're gonna regret it."

Mary Lane was about to strike her, but…

She then started to remember something. She saw a blurred vision of an innocent child she saw, back when she was in Wales. She was cheering for her, as she was in her seat. But what?

She held her hand down and said, "Max. Let's go."

Max said, "Good. I'll handle Half-Jap-."

"I said, let's go!"

"But-!"

"NOW!"

She walked out, as Max sighed, "Blimey. She never lets me have fun with her."

He turned to her and said, "This isn't over, Half-Japanese… We'll meet again, since you're without your bodyguards."

Eri huffed, "Get lost."

He followed Mary Lane, as they escaped through the back door. Emily started to cry, as Eri was scared stiff.

"What did she mean _her_?" She thought, "Why did they attack Whiskers? And why? Why is _HE_ back?"

Eri stepped out and went to the field, approaching Harima and Miranda, who were still out. Harima was in pain, pleading for her to wake up.

"Please no… Not again…" she sobbed, "I cannot bear to see her die again… No…"

She approached Miranda's body and said, "NO! Don't die again…"

She felt her pulse and was relieved, "Good. She's alive."

Harima said, "Rich Girl… I'm sorry."

Eri said, "No. I'm sorry. I think it's happening… after all these years…"

"Huh?"

"He came back…"

"Who?"

Eri then said, "Remember… Uh…"

She nervously said, "You know what? Forget it. Some other time. Perhaps maybe we should head inside and get you bandaged up."

Harima got up and cradled Miranda into his arms and said, "I hope so. We better fix her up, before it gets worse."

Eri said, "And I'll see if someone can alert the others, before it is too late."

She then thought, "Crap. If he finds out that Max is back and he has threatened us, he'll go postal. I sure hope Emily is okay, as well."

They head inside Miranda's house, as they were about to fix her up.

* * *

Moments later, Mary Lane was alone, sitting on the bridge, thinking about earlier, when she saw Emily's face. She then said, "Why? Why didn't I hurt her? She's Maynard's daughter, and she is the only child… But… Why is it happening?"

Max then asked, "So, you have a heart for the child."

Mary Lane snuffed, "Shut it. I'm not nice. I just have a thing for the urchins. Besides, before Helen found me, they cheered for me in the Wales Division of the Boxing Circuit. I know I am supposed to obey her, but…"

She said, as she turned to Max, "What about you? You were surprised to see your friend, Sawachika, again."

Max said, "Yeah, so what? I knew she didn't come alone, nor I knew she met Miranda Maynard, before."

"That's true."

She looked on at the night sky and said, "I want to know… Why did she send us to trash these trollops?"

She continued to stare at the sky, as Max thought, "Harima… I haven't forgotten about you… One day, once you're raring to go, we'll have our battle. Bank on it. For now, we have our orders…"

**XXXXX**

Miranda, at her house, was on her bed, bandaged up and was out cold. A voice beckoned to her, as she was out.

_Miranda… Beware… Your hour draws near… The biggest challenge awaits you… You are defeated, but that's just a test… You're going to battle for one prize – your life…_

Miranda was still out, as the voice disappeared.

_Can you, Miranda Maynard, survive… your own fate?_

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Helen, in her black attire and black hood, watched on the night sky. The moon was nearly full, as it was shone in a reddish aura.

"It's almost time… Once Maynard and her fools are dealt with, Hell shall be relocated in Argos."

She held up a spell book and said, "Once the moon is full, and once my minions have obtained what I needed in Argos, I shall burn it to the ground, as much as Master once tried to do."

She laughed, as she watched on.

* * *

_Next time: "The Uncharted Island"_


	5. The Uncharted Island

_**Chapter 5  
The Uncharted Island**_

* * *

Hours later, at Miranda's House, after Mayu rescued the others, Nick was repairing Kandy, who was out like a light, while Erika mended her bow that Samuel destroyed. Haruna was in pain, with bandages on her face. Earlier, Miranda and her friends, along with Harima, were badly beaten up by Mary Lane, Samuel, and Mick, who work for Max and Helen.

"Darn," she moaned, "That was brutal."

Nick said, as he examined through Kandy's back panel, "You're lucky Mayu came to me, after she rescued you guys. Kandy took a beating that she powered down."

Erika sobbed, "Well, the big guy didn't destroy my bow! I had that thing, since ever! It was a gift from Father."

Haruna said, "I'm sorry I came too late. I overheard Miranda, after we escaped. She took a beating from a devious woman."

Erika said, "Poor girl."

She added, "THAT was what Kandy would've said, if she heard of it."

Nick said, "She'll be fine."

Erika said, "Mira will. Harima and Eri were upset that someone came to her home and threatened the entire house. They'll tell me, after she wakes up."

Nick thought, "I was talking about Kandy. But she made a good point."

Erika said, as she held her bow, "Still… What kind of power was it that can easily defeat Miranda Maynard and her friend from Japan?"

Haruna said, "Whoever she was, it's brutal. Did Miranda know of her name?"

Erika said, "No. Neither did Whiskers nor Sawachika. Even Emily…"

Haruna growled, "I wish she'd feel better. Miranda Maynard never gives up. I could tell, since I fought her, but never lost to her."

Erika said, as she was pissed, "Bite your tongue! No need to be bragging about it. In any case, we need to regroup, since we were assaulted by four people. I can tell, since the vile heathens I know of are already dead…"

"Who?"

"You don't want to know… Horrible and awkward moments…"

Nick said, "Perhaps we should take Miranda to this place I know of."

Erika smiled, "Good idea. We'll all go and regroup."

Haruna said, "I'll stay and protect Emily. If what we heard was true about these guys, we cannot _all _go. One of us has to watch over Emily."

"She's not ready yet, is she?"

"No. She's still learning."

Nick continued to work, as he remarked, "Well, she's going with. No one is safe, if that mysterious woman comes in and destroys this home."

Erika said, "But I don't understand what they meant, after the big guy dismembered me… Helen and Max… I don't get it. Could _they _be the ones who sent that woman and those three men? And also, who are they? It doesn't make sense!"

Haruna said, "It sure doesn't. Emily and Miranda might know of the names. We should ask them."

**XXXXX**

Back at Miranda's room, Emily was by her bedside, along with Harima and Eri, who were upset over Miranda's knockout.

Eri said to her, "I'm sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have come here."

Harima said, "Rich Girl…"

Emily said, "No. It wasn't your fault. Mommy was trying to help."

She turned to Eri and said, "If anyone's to blame, it's me. I could've helped you… but… I was scared. And that man with the white hair was scary looking, along with the woman who almost struck Miss Eri."

Eri gasped, as Harima asked her, "Emily! What was that white haired guy?"

Emily explained, "I don't know… It was slick and shiny, while the girl ha-."

Eri said, "I knew it… You don't need to tell me. I was already there, but…"

Harima asked, "What is she talking about?"

Eri said, "It's no one. But I wish to speak with Miranda alone… if she wakes up, that is…"

Emily sobbed, "I'm sorry! But she has known you, since Japan, after I heard of Aunt Sara… and how… how she… how she rescued Mommy…"

She cried, as Eri held her tight, "Aw, don't cry. It wasn't your fault…"

"NO! It was! I let her get beat up, like that! If only I'd stayed by her side, she would've stayed alive!"

"No, Emily! Stop it. It wasn't… Just because they barged in and destroyed her and Whiskers, you would've done something. But it was not your fault. You wanted to be like your mother, one day, but seeing her get assaulted isn't the end of it all. If your mother died, you'd be shocked. But she's not. Miranda is a wonderful woman, even though she is lacking her influence into other cities than Argos, and her constant bawling, and you have a great mother. So, one attack to her jabbed you in the heart…"

"You don't know Mommy!"

"I do… I mean… Well, she did kind of nearly died, back at Yagami. But she survived, all for you and your friends."

"Really?"

Harima said, "Rich Girl… You better not tell her that moment, since it may traumatize her."

Emily said, "No, Kenji… I can take it. My time, usually sitting in the sidelines, is almost over. I can take anything that happened to Mommy."

Harima sighed, "Emily, don't let it get to you, since it was a two-on-one assault."

She approached him and hugged him. She said, "Thanks for protecting her."

Eri smiled, "Whiskers… I take it that she likes you, since you were trying to help her. But, it proves that you didn't lack skill, even if she was a woman."

Harima said, "I did try to evade my instincts and code of ethics… but she was too much for me."

Emily stated, "For the record, it was _really _my fault."

"No. It wasn't."

Miranda spoke, as she woke up, trying to move. She then said, "Eri… Thanks for protecting my daughter… Kenneth… Thanks for backing me up."

Kenji said, "I know… I'm so sorry that all this had happened."

Miranda said, "It's fine. Not the first time that my arse got kicked…"

She barked, "Well, I'm _not _invincible, bloody well!"

She winced in pain, as she held her waist. Eri pleaded, "You need your rest. You were badly hurt."

Miranda said, "It's fine… There's no need. I can take any challenge… except that she reminded me of someone I heard of…"

Eri then asked her, "Well, for that moment, can I speak with you, _alone_?"

Harima said, "I can listen, too…"

Emily pleaded, "Please? Let me listen in! Mommy cannot keep a secret, when it comes to battle!"

Miranda ordered, "No! Eri said that we're to speak, alone. Kenneth, take Emily to her room. It's past her bedtime, anyway."

Emily pouted, "Aw, Mommy…"

Harima held her and said, "It's okay. She can handle herself."

They left the room, as Eri started to talk to Miranda, about Max and his friends.

"Miranda, there's something you should know… The person who barged into your house was someone I know."

Miranda said, "Of course. Harima would've come in, after he'd-."

Eri barked, "NO! It's not Whiskers! It was someone from _my _past…"

"You mean either Yakumo or that boy in glasses… or Tenma?"

"Way further…"

"Uh… I give up…"

Eri then told her about how she met Max.

_It was during my high school studies in England that I met a guy like Max. He's somewhat of a bully, but he used to go to school with me. After I studied in England, I returned to Japan and I met Whiskers. Of course, I have not heard of Max, since then…  
It was later, during our Third Year trip to England. He met with Max, after we were walking together… And then, he fought against him and lost, all while trying to protect me…_

Miranda gasped, "Wow. He must've felt bad about it."

Eri said, "He did, but he didn't fight alone. He had three more thugs with him, all while he was in his presence."

Miranda asked, "So, did he ever challenge him to a rematch?"

Eri nodded, "He did. And he won, out of vengeance… He even had a goofy samurai haircut, before he fought them…"

"This is all very well, but they must be a rag-tag bunch of brutes. Are they still around?"

"I am afraid so… He was with that woman, who was about to strike your daughter, but she halted, and suddenly felt worried."

"Why, that little… That whore! If she thinks she can raise her hand at my child, she better think again! Wait! Why didn't _you _fight back?"

Eri pouted and confessed, "Max frightened me, after he showed himself… and that woman appeared… I was scared that you and Whiskers were dealt with. I was too scared… seeing him again."

She cried, "I'm sorry! I was such a coward! I couldn't… well… I just can't…"

Miranda snuffed, "I understand. You weren't brave enough to face him, but… You _did _protect my daughter."

Eri said, "I didn't get why he came back, even though _she _wanted to kill you. But, it wasn't the woman from before. It was their boss."

"A Boss? This is serious… I suppose it'll be a challenge."

She boomed, as she started to grow confident, "Mark my words, _whoever you are_! You can best me in battle, along with Kenneth, but NO ONE sends your thugs and hurt my daughter, and get away with it! You bloody bossman! You'll pay for invading me country and land, all for Ar-!"

She groaned, as she held her stomach again and sobbed, "Ow, ow, ow…"

Eri sighed, "Moron."

She smiled, "You need to rest. Your friends will help you. Whiskers and I will make sure that Max and that woman will be stopped."

Miranda groaned, "Thanks…"

**XXXXX**

At Emily's room, Harima was putting Emily to bed. She then held her bear and felt worried.

"Mister Harima," she asked, "Do you think I am ready to be like Mommy?"

He replied, "No. I don't think so. But you were brave enough to confront her, like that. Besides, your mother and her friends are heroes. One day, when you grow older, you'll become one. I'm surprised that you wanted to be one, at a young age."

"Mother was like that, when Daddy told me, on his deathbed. He was sick and was terminally ill… He told me about Mommy, and I was hooked. I kept it hidden from her, until she returned from her quest. I was proud of her, even if her sister, Aunt Sara, was killed in battle."

"You have such knowledge, don't you?"

"I do. I just have it in my blood."

She then sighed, "I never met my grandfather… I've heard of him, but I never met him, face-to-face. He was the reason Mommy and Aunt Sara came to being… until Aunt Sara died."

Harima said, "You know, your aunt was a great hero, I know that."

"I know. Mommy and I learn of her… there's the usual talking of history… and the occasional crying."

"Typical Miranda."

"But lately she kept it quiet, since her return to Japan. I have been training with Haruna, after school, and I have been alert and inept. I just wish I'd join them and fight alongside them."

Harima tucked her in and said, "One day, you will. You're still a child, but you have heart. I know, since Tenma and her sister have it, when I met them. Everybody… They have heart, but… Some people have no heart, at all."

Emily giggled, "You're funny."

She fell asleep, as he left the room. She then whispered, "Mommy… Please be okay…"

**XXXXX**

Erika asked Nick, as he finished fixing Kandy, "Say, Nick. You never told us what you did, when you went sailing, the other week."

Nick replied, "Why? What's the point of it?"

Erika said, "Maybe we're just curious. Or maybe we need a safe place."

Nick said, "I don't think we'll be able to go there, for safety. But we may visit it."

Haruna asked, "Could you tell us, while we're young?"

Nick smiled and replied, "Okay. Anything for you guys… Except…"

He turned Kandy on and started to move. Her amber eyes regained color and she looked around.

She gasped, "Where am I?"

Erika said, "You were attacked. That battle we had…"

Haruna ordered, "It's fine. We'll ask about it, later. Right now, Nick has something to share."

Nick smiled, "Sure. I wanted everyone to hear it. We'll tell Miranda and Emily, later."

Kandy said, "Don't forget Mister Kenji and Miss Eri."

He nodded, as he explained what he did, during his sailing.

"_While I was traveling the easy waters of the English Rivers, I wanted to discover certain activities throughout Argos. While I was sailing, I've seen a lot of beautiful birds and fishes. It was when I discovered a small island, coming my way. It almost looked like a tropical island. I wanted to view this island, so I stroked my way there, all the way to this new discovery. When I arrived, it was a desolate area, with trees, flowers, and very many flora and fauna. I decided to search around the island, looking for signs of life, and maybe some rare items in this new place. But all I found was a small cave with the letters "UDD" on it."_

Erika asked, "UDD? U-D-D? You mean like Chud or Dud?"

Nick said, "No, I mean like initials. U-D-D. I had no idea what they are… but I didn't bother entering."

Kandy said, "That's safe. You cannot be so sure, Mister Nick. It's simply a dangerous cave, one hope."

Nick replied, "We should go, soon. Harima and Eri should see this, likewise Miranda and Emily."

Kandy said, "Miss Emily should see it, after all."

Haruna remarked, "Well, I don't want to have anybody hurt. After all, we had our bodies cooked by those three… We can easily say that it's going to be a huge regrouping, since we must train harder to best this freak."

Erika said, "Then it's agreed. We should head there, maybe this weekend, while Harima and Eri ride with us."

Kandy then thought, "Uh… 1, 4, 6, 7… Hmm…"

She responded, "One problem… Miss Miranda, Miss Emily, Miss Erika, Mister Nick, Mister Kenji, Miss Eri, Miss Haruna, and myself… That would be about eight people in Nick's boat. I don't think it's enough."

Nick said, "Well, yeah. But no worries. My boat is capable of holding, at least, twenty people."

Haruna remarked, as she pointed at Kandy, "Weight is _another _issue. Kandy Potter is simply a robot, and she's made of metal. Father told me this: _"It is not about the quantity of the herd, it's about the mass of one." _In other words, _twenty people_ is right, but Kandy's size may make the boat sink."

Kandy barked, "Are you saying I'm fat?"

Haruna replied, "You _never _get fat, since your body is as curvy as is it. Of course, you may somehow have the heaviest size."

Kandy thought, "I do?"

She snapped, "Still, you bite your tongue, Miss Haruna! I weigh about 200 lbs., and I still fight with Miss Miranda!"

Erika shouted, "Will you two stop fighting? We have more problems than trying to check our boat… We have to fight against these heathens that assaulted us."

Haruna nodded, "She's right. For now, we must set up our trip there, to Nick's Island. We'll have a personal training camp there."

Nick replied, "Good idea. _No one _is there and the waves are calm, that day. We'll have it, all to ourselves, as long as Miranda is okay with it."

Harima returned to the room, as Erika asked, "Hey, Whiskers, you wanna come with, this weekend?"

Harima asked, "Where?"

Kandy said, "Mister Nick showed us a wonderful island we can traverse to, just so we can train to beat the intruders that attacked all of us. My boat is outside Desert Combs, with is by the pier."

He then thought, "Hmm… Maybe it'll be perfect to draw my comic, but I still need Miranda's advice."

He replied, "I'm in."

Erika said, "Don't forget your girlfriend. She's coming, too, if she likes."

Harima nodded and said, "Perfect."

Nick asked him, "Where were you, while we were talking?"

He replied, "Miranda will pull through. I had to put Emily to bed, while Rich Girl was with her."

Kandy giggled, "How nice of you…"

He blushed, "Thanks."

**XXXXX**

In Miranda's room, both Miranda and Eri were sleeping, as Miranda was still bandaged up. Eri slept, by her side, hoping she'd feel better.

Eri moaned, "Mira… I don't want you to die…"

She continued to moan, as Miranda woke up, hearing her words. She then said, as she patted her head, "Young little kipper…"

She then lied down and went to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the outskirts of Argos, Max and Mary Lane were waiting for Helen, who summoned them here. She appeared in her black hood and black attire, with her auburn hair flowing. She then said, "Did you bring it?"

They kneeled down and offered her a few treasures. Max gave her a long silver staff, while Mary Lane gave her a diamond, the size of an ostrich egg. Helen laughed evilly, as she pulled out her spellbook. She then smirked, "Not bad… Now all I need is the amulet of Ultimate Darkness and I shall achieve my quest… for my teacher."

Mary Lane huffed, as she was angry, "What is so important over a thing like that?"

Helen then said, "You five have been so helpful. Perhaps we should go there to an island I just discovered. There's this huge cave that I discovered, which is PERFECT for our achievement."

She left, as she concluded, "We leave, Saturday!"

Mary Lane snuffed, "Fool."

Max said, "I hear you. We work for her, only to obey her every whim. It's nice that you took care of that fool, Ha-!"

She halted him and snuffed, "Maxie… There's no need. Samuel, Will, Mick, and the both of us are treasure hunters, for her method, all for something that involves Miranda Maynard and her ill-fitted monkeys, including the child… This doesn't seem right."

_Helen said to Mary Lane, "I overlooked on one motive. She has company, aside from the pathetic street rats, i.e. the archers, the martial artist, the android, and her daughter. Make sure that they are out of Maynard's way. That godforsaken little hooligan will be afterwards. Once __he__ is dealt with, my master will exact his revenge."_

She glared, "I'm getting to the bottom of this. She wants Maynard gone, and I want to know."

* * *

_Next time: "The Student of Darkness"_


	6. The Student of Darkness

_**Chapter 6  
The Student of Darkness**_

* * *

Following the intense battle (and victory) against the Heroes of Argos, Helen, the mastermind behind the attack, returns to her room, which was like a witch's room, with dark walls and a dark and broody atmosphere, where she held up a huge black spellbook. She opened it and read on a lot of spells she could try, but there was _just one _spell she wanted to use, just for Argos and mostly ALL of England.

"Master," she whispered, "I promise you that your fall will be avenged… by my hand. Those goody-goody Argos Heroes are NO match for my immerse power, and I proved it… using Max _and _Mary Lane, just to see if they are the real deal."

As we know already, Helen used Max and his friends, along with Mary Lane, to attack Kenji Harima, Miranda Maynard, and their friends. And she was successful on destroying all of them, sparing Eri and Emily. However, with Maynard out of the way, she can now focus on her next plan.

"There's a nice island that has what I am looking for," she said, as she held up treasures that the others gave her, including the golden staff and the huge diamond, "I have in need of one more item, and then I shall complete my master plan. And that's the Amulet of Ultimate Darkness…"

She put the staff together. She placed the diamond inside the intent of the staff. She then placed two silver bird feathers on each side, under the circular top of the amulet. She got those feathers from Samuel and Mick, prior to their encounter with Erika and Kandy. She then held her staff up, as it glowed in an immerse white energy pulse. However, it wasn't in her efforts. She wanted it to be dark and evil, not light and heavenly.

"Darn it," she snuffed, "I have it working, so well and pretty, but all I need is that amulet. Oh, well. Saturday, I embark on a journey, with my minions, and hope to avenge my master's fall in Zubu."

She glared at the dark sky and said, "Isn't that right… Lord Krauser?"

Helen is _actually _the evil apprentice of Rydell Krauser, the powerful warlock that once kidnapped Emily and fought Miranda and Haruna, during the Zubu tournament.

She cackled, "I remember Miranda Maynard, so well. I forget that Haruna Hiyashi, the heavenly body of the group is still around, also. Both of them will pay for what they did to my master… them, and that goes for the others, too!"

She then thought, "But the blonde and the thug… Those two may be a problem. The brute has the _Ideal Justice Dynamism_, like Miranda Maynard, but the blonde doesn't. Of course, using her will anger her _and _him, but kidnapping her was already done. Of course, kidnapping people is barbaric. What to do?"

She then went to her cauldron and started to place her hands over the bubbling brew. She started to speak in tongue, as she tried to produce a plan.

Elsewhere, Mary Lane peered inside, looking through her room, hearing everything that she said.

"Helen is such a Heather…" she said, "How can she worship a deity that was killed by Maynard… Wait… Is that?"

She saw the staff on her table, and was angered, "That's my diamond that I gave her! Why did she modify it? And what did she mean the _Ideal Justice Dynamism?_ Surely, Maynard didn't use it on me, whatever that is."

She growled, as she remembered how she defeated Miranda and Harima, all by herself. She snarled, as she stepped inside. Helen stopped, as Mary Lane was crossed.

She asked her, "What gives you the right to interrupt me?"

Mary Lane said, "This, coming from the ideal prodigy of Rydell Krauser. I could say that you know that Miranda Maynard is down, but not out."

"So, I figured. I don't care. You saved me the trouble of wasting them. I'm stronger than you _or _those bilge rats. Of course, you were amazed by Miranda's _Ideal Dynamism_."

"No. Actually, I had no idea what it was…"

"Surely, you know of it! It was the same as Hanemore Maynard, Sara Maynard, _and _Jacob Avery had… even during the battle in Dark Argos, the dark side of England."

Helen snapped, "Anything?"

Mary Lane turned away and huffed, "Pooh. I wish I knew what it was. But what did I do? Miranda and the bully were not a good challenge. They were nothing."

Helen barked, "WHAT? And you let them live, without putting up a fight?"

Mary Lane shouted, "SHUT UP! I know what I was doing! Maynard is pathetic! She's nothing, but I tried to waste her only daughter! She's nothing now, and she's nothing then."

Helen smirked, "I _did _say you can beat them up… But I want them at their full power; the same power that bested my teacher. It proves to me that you have proved yourself worthy of besting the hero of Argos…"

She yelled, "But you couldn't even injure the blasted little harlot, to the point of releasing it! You have defeated Miranda Maynard, the Heroine of Argos, OUT OF LUCK! And without her blasted _Ideal Dynamism, _to boot!"

Mary Lane asked, "How did you even know of it?"

"I viewed the past… Miranda Maynard's aura was red… Erika's aura was blue… and Haruna's was gold, the worst color of auras that represent good inside of them and the heavens. The fighter managed to slice him into scars, leading to Miranda, shoving him into the abyss he created, using the brat's own blood, since she was the only child of the Hero of Argos."

"Ah… She must be the one…"

"No. She's nothing, now. He wants her head… Her _mother's _head. If I learn anything, it's that I don't resort to evil ambitions, like immortality. I want the world to be casted… into darkness…"

She laughed evilly, as Mary Lane said, "I don't know if I could stop you, or not. But I _did _help you. Now, what should I do?"

She glared at Helen and added, "If it's about a payoff, you can keep it. I get NOTHING from you."

Helen smirked, "And you will… in _**abundance**_!"

She whispered, "Now leave!"

Mary Lane snorted away, as Helen whispered to herself, "Whether she uses the _Ideal Dynamism _or not… she cannot stop me. Shawn told me so. I _will _avenge my master."

Mary then looked at a map she saw. It was on an uncharted island, marked with a skull and crossbones, with the words "_Argos' Symbolic End_" on it. She then looked clearly at the map, as Helen turned around and said, "You are curious, are you?"

Mary Lane gasped, as she said, "No, it's just…"

"I don't mind. You and your friends, Sam, Mick, Will, and Max, will assist me. Even if Miranda's friends come or not, they'll be wasted away, again; only _this time_, they die."

"I understand. I will do as you say, Master…"

She growled under her breath, "Sodding little arse-kisser…"

She left her room, as Helen looked through her cauldron again.

**XXXXX**

Mary Lane outside, was completely befuddled. She then thought, "No… Helen wants the world in darkness. I am not familiar with this, but… But I wish I knew."

She clutched her fist and said, "Helen cannot become that evil. She found me, after my sudden fight in Wales. I was a champion in the Boxing Circuit, but that changed… when the child's face was in my crosshairs…"

She then shivered in fear, but started to seethe, as she remembered the child, cheering her on. All she remembered was that the girl cheered her on, who had a yellow and white dress, with long auburn hair, and Mary Lane was in the neutral corner, getting ready for the next round. When the bell rang, the girl cheered her on, as she got up. Mary Lane began to fight.

And after that, she gasped and started to run off. "I have to stop this, before it starts…"

She left, as Helen was listening on. She thought, "She'll figure it out. She cannot stop me. She must learn her place. After all… She _lost_ her match, because of her heart and compassion."

She closed her eyes and made a telepathic communication to Will, who was outside her home.

"Attention! William," she said through his brainwaves, "Mary Lane is coming your way! Please make sure she's taken care of…"

Will then said, "Yes, Master."

He then waited outside, as Mary Lane was heading to the front door. Mary then glared, as she saw Will in the distance, waiting for her.

"The little demon princess is trying to make me go down…" she thought, "So be it. Helen doesn't scare me."

She stepped outside, as the glasses wearing boy said to her, "I see you came to see the truth about Miranda and the others. After all, our boss wanted to make sure no one stops her. But, on a serious note, you shouldn't have defied our mistress."

Mary Lane snuffed, "Is that right? Will… You never lifted a finger, all because of your boss and/or mistress tells you what to do. I disobeyed her, and I die, right?"

He said, "That is correct. Of course, you must come with me, so our boss will deal with you."

She rolled up her sleeves and said, "Flattered. But I can handle myself. Bloody idiot… Do you _really _think you can stop me? I've been on the road, trying to make a name for myself, winning every single match I tried to best! Meanwhile, you cower behind Shawn, growing soft!"

Will trembled, as she removed her black jacket and clutched her fists. She walked closer to Will, as he stepped back. He shivered, "No… Wait… You cannot hurt me. You can't! Helen was just using us for a certain task for her, in which she wants the amulet of Ultimate Darkness. I overheard and was about to tell Max that _he _will take it for himself. We never liked her, anyway, since all she cares about was herself and her teacher."

Mary Lane barked, "Stop cowering behind your girlfriend, four-eyes! Your lying makes me sick!"

He cried, "I'm NOT LYING!"

He charged at her and launched a huge right hook at her face. She ducked and said, "Hmmph… Simple tricks…"

She threw a left uppercut on his chin and sent him flying. Mary Lane waited for the right moment, as he was falling to the ground. She prepared for a huge punch.

"Goodbye."

**POW!  
**Will was struck with a massive left hook, knocking him out cold, into the trash pile. She then glared, with an evil look on her face, "Such power, but no pride."

Helen watched on, and started to applaud for her, slowly. She turned around and saw her with a smug look on her face.

"Well done," she said, "Here I thought that you would be turning on us."

"Were you watching this whole time?"

"I do. In fact, Shawn told me that he doesn't accept failures… even traitors… that turn on us."

Mary Lane glared and bellowed, "What do you have for me? I have nothing to give you."

Helen stared at her and started to laugh, as Mary Lane grew suspicious. She cackled, as she went back inside. Mary Lane then left the area and went for a walk.

"I don't get it…" she thought, "Helen was trying to kill me… Why the devil is she praising me?"

Back in her room, Helen viewed the vision from her cauldron, as she grew concerned, "Mary Lane is getting in my ears and on my nerves. _I _was the one that made her this way, and I won't let her warn Miranda about my upcoming darkness descent. She thinks that she's the bloody prime minister…"

Helen giggled, "Well, she's not…"

**XXXXX**

That night, Mary Lane returned to Miranda's village, and viewed her house. She then looked on and was upset.

"It doesn't feel right, if you ask me…" she said, "Miranda Maynard is _better _than that! I bet I can go over to her house and challenge her again… But I want to see her full power. And if those sodders interfere, I'll do away with them."

She seethed, "Miranda Maynard owes me a _worthy _challenge!"

She went by the front and was about to knock. But then…

"So, we set sail in the morning?" Nick asked.

Mary gasped, "It's one of them!"

Harima replied, "Good idea. Maybe we can take a whole day, sailing to the island you mentioned."

Miranda laughed, "This will be perfect timing to start training for our rematch."

Nick said, "You never amaze me…"

Mary Lane listened on, through the window, as the others were heading to the island, tomorrow morning.

Inside, Nick mapped out the island, as he said, "Okay. We can build a small hut, just so we can have Harima and Emily to rest, while the others can sleep in the stars."

Haruna said, "Perhaps we should see if there is any food around."

Eri responded, "No need. We'll pack what we can, just so we can survive. You've heard of the expression _"Stuck on a deserted island, and with only ONE thing_"?"

"Yeah." They all said.

Eri said, "Well, we cannot be stuck on an island, if the boat suddenly sank."

Kandy said, "It's fine, Miss Eri. We have hours to sail, before we can try."

Mary Lane smirked, "I wonder where they are going… Someone's playing around with me, and they all wanted to best me, by leaving to train…"

She thought, "I'll have those freaks of Thames right where I want them. But the only question is… where are they going?"

Erika said, "We'll all sleep here, for the night. We'll go together, tomorrow, to the docks, outside Desert Combs."

Miranda smiled, "Jolly good show! We'll beat those blighters yet!"

Mary Lane glared evilly, as she whispered, "Not while _I _am around… you won't. I'll sneak in, tonight, while those freaks snooze off."

With that, she crept away, hiding in a small building, near her village.

* * *

That night, when everybody was asleep, Mary Lane snuck inside Miranda's house, through the window. She went inside, all dark and dank. She entered the living room.

"Huh? What's this?"

She viewed the maps on the table, with her flashlight, and looked at it, clearly. She then examined where the others are going… a small island; the _same _island that she, Helen, and her entourage-slash-slaves are heading.

"What?" She gasped, "She's heading _there_? This is nuts!"

She threw the maps down and groaned, "Oh, darn that stupid heroine! She's heading to the same area that _we're _going!"

A voice called out, "Huh? Who's that in here? Miss Eri? Miss Miranda? Mister Kenji?"

Kandy appeared, wearing her cyan nightgown and shorts, as she was yawning. She then viewed Mary Lane, but in the darkness, since the lights were out.

"Who's there? Is that a prowler?" She whispered.

"The sodding android!" She thought, as she was trembling.

She dashed at Kandy and grabbed her tightly, holding her arm back and covering her mouth.

"Now tell me…" She whispered, "Why are you heading to that island?"

Kandy muffled, "Who are you?"

Mary Lane has Kandy in her clutches. Will the robot fighter tell her, or will she keep her mouth shut?

Mary Lane glared, "Now… Start talking, you bucket of bolts for an imperfect woman…"

Kandy huffed, "Mind your manners, at this late at night!"

Mary sighed, "She's rather polite, eh wot?"

* * *

_Next chapter: "Set Sail…"_


	7. Set Sail…

_**Chapter 7  
Set Sail…**_

* * *

Mary Lane had Kandy restrained, after she broke into Miranda's house, looking to see where Miranda and her friends are going. Reluctantly, they are going to the island that Nick found, during his test sailing, to which it was the same island that Helen and Max are heading. She glared at the robot and whispered, "You dare go with Miranda Maynard and others, just for Helen the dark mistress?"

Kandy gasped, "Huh? You mean the same woman that attacked us?"

Mary Lane said, as she was upset, "I only came here that we shall be there, too… I came by to warn you… Also… Tell Miranda Maynard that I will be waiting for her, with her full power, _including _Harima and Haruna… You got it?"

Kandy then realized who she was. She asked, "Wait… You mean you're-?"

Mary Lane whispered, "You tell Miranda that I'll be waiting, but I am only giving you a warning. And also, I'm sorry for attacking your friends."

"What? Why?"

"I felt bad about it… Only…"

She snarled, "YOU! You cannot know! I am too embarrassed to say."

Kandy whimpered, "What will you do to me? I only… Please, Miss. You mustn't be-."

Mary Lane huffed, "For the record, I have a name. And also, make sure that you remember it."

She dug into her nightgown, on her back and opened her back panel. Kandy pleaded to stop, as Mary Lane asked, "Final warning! You tell me why you are going to that island, or I rip off your engine!"

Kandy said, "Not to be rude, but it's only for training. Plus, Mister Nick found a cave, after I was awakened, after a savage beating, with the letters U-D-D on it. He didn't bother entering."

"WHAT?"

Mary Lane gasped, as she remembered what Helen said, recently.  
_Mary then looked at a map she saw. It was on an uncharted island, marked with a skull and crossbones, with the words "Argos' Symbolic End" on it. She then looked clearly at the map, as Helen turned around and said, "You are curious, are you?"_

_Mary Lane gasped, as she said, "No, it's just…"_

"_I don't mind. You and your friends, Sam, Mick, Will, and Max, will assist me. Even if Miranda's friends come or not, they'll be wasted away, again; only this time, they die."_

"_I understand. I will do as you say, Master…"_

_She growled under her breath, "Sodding little arse-kisser…"_

Then when she confronted Will…  
_She walked closer to Will, as he stepped back. He shivered, "No… Wait… You cannot hurt me. You can't! Helen was just using us for a certain task for her, in which she wants the amulet of Ultimate Darkness. I overheard and was about to tell Max that he will take it for himself. We never liked her, anyway, since all she cares about was herself and her teacher."_

"Helen…" She snarled quietly, "That bitch!"

She let go of Kandy, as she walked away. She then said, "Do not tell anybody I came… Even if you did, your lives are in danger."

Kandy asked, as she adjusted her blouse, "One last question… Who are you?"

She dashed off, as she escaped through the window, leaving through the grass.

Kandy was confused. She thought, "Such a mean woman… But she _is _warning us, or something… I don't know…"

She held her chest and was nervous. Eri woke up and asked, "I heard a noise. What happened?"

Kandy blushed, as she adjusted her back, "Sorry… It was nothing."

"You need help?"

Kandy turned around and said, "Please. I really cannot reach, since it was undone…"

She adjusted her back of her clothing and found the problem. Her blouse was caught in her back panel. She gasped, as she opened her back panel and looked into her circuitry.

"You're… You're a robot?" Eri gasped.

Kandy blushed, "You guessed, right? I thought you knew, since my legs are made of diecast…"

She looked at her gold-plated legs and was shocked. She asked, "You're for real, right? You're really a humanoid android? So lifelike… I'm, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Kandy said, as she held her hands, "Miss Eri…"

Eri turned her back around and closed her back panel. Kandy added, "Miss Eri. It's fine. The others don't mind, since I was created."

"What about Whiskers?"

"You mean Harima? Well, no… I tried to explain, but I couldn't. I'm too nervous."

"I see."

"When I was created, I was nervous about myself, since being in front of people that don't know me, and they'd brandish me as a freak… But lately, I wanted to be honest about myself. And luckily, when Daddy upgraded my body, I looked completely human. I had a blind date, recently, but my beau never returned."

"Then how come your legs are robotic?"

"Daddy didn't have enough material left to make more synthetic skin. You could say that I wanted to be noticeable… but only to prove if I am for real."

"I see. So, you've met Miranda Maynard before?"

"She and Miss Erika first met me, after I woke up, after being in a test-run. However, there was a reason I was created…"

"How so?"

"Sophie… She was Daddy's daughter. She died of an illness, after she started to train to be like Jacob Avery, Erika's father, and Hanemore Maynard, Miranda's father. She never had the chance."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

She hugged her and said, "I was scared… I wanted to tell Miranda what happened tonight."

"You said it was nothing!" Eri scolded.

Kandy said, "It's between Miss Miranda, myself, and the others. We'll tell you, when we get the chance. For now, we should go back to sleep."

Eri smiled, "Okay. If you need me, I'll be in Emily's room."

Kandy asked, "Carry me? I need to recharge… Take me back to Miss Erika's room. Miranda and Harima are sleeping together, while Erika and Nick sleep with me."

"Okay. I'm just watching over Emily, since she likes me."

Eri lifted her up and took her to her room.

Outside, Mary Lane returned, listening on, in anger. "Rotten little doll… She's such a blabbermouth."

She ran off, heading back to where Helen is.

* * *

The next day, everyone, except for Miranda, Haruna, and Emily, were by the docks, miles from Desert Combs. It was connected to a river that is outside the boundary line. Nick showed his boat, which was a huge sailboat, with a tall mast and a white sail.

Harima asked, "Whoa. I wonder if it'll be a three-hour tour."

Kandy said, "According to our estimate, it'll take about seven hours to arrive."

He said, "Right."

Erika said, "Where the hell is Mira? She's running late!"

Nick said, "Haruna and Emily are running late, as well. Let's hope she gets here, before we set sail."

Kandy sobbed, "Let's hope so. Miss Erika and Miss Eri carried me, the morning, after I was motionless."

Eri said, "She was recharging… Don't ask."

Harima asked, "UH, why is she-?"

Eri and Erika barked, "DON'T ASK!"

Kandy blushed, as Nick whispered to her, "Why didn't you say it to him?"

Kandy shook her head and said, "I couldn't. Eri knows…"

"Of course. I'm surprised that she and Erin like each other."

Erika glared, "Will you _not _call me that?"

Eri asked, "Where are they, anyway?"

**XXXXX**

At Miranda's house, she and Haruna were packing up, as Emily was fixing her bed. As she was adjusting her sheet, she found a sword and shield under her bed. She thought, "Huh? What is this?"

The sword was long, about the same size as Miranda's, but with a shinier coat on its handle. The shield was circular and with a few scratches on the front. Emily figured that someone left it in her room. She then said, "I know I don't deserve it… but I'm still _un-des-perienced_. I wonder if this is Haruna's, since she doesn't use it, anymore."  
_She meant "Inexperienced"_.

She packed it in her backpack, covering it with her clothes, and lifted it up. Haruna appeared and asked, "Hey, Emily. You ready yet?"

Emily said, "Yes. I need to find Zeke and get going."

Haruna smiled, "Good to hear, young _Huāshēng (peanut)_."

They walked together, as Emily asked her, "Master Haruna, I was wondering… did you leave anything that is a weapon or some clothes in your room?"

"No. Why?" Haruna said.

Emily blushed and said, "Uh… Just wondering."

She thought, "Good. It's not hers. I'll show it to her, later."

Miranda called, from downstairs, "You are making me late, Emily Maynard! Get down here, young lady!"

Haruna huffed, as she called back, "It's not her fault! She was packing slowly!"

Miranda sobbed, "Aw, come on! Nick and the others will set sail, any minute!"

Haruna marched downstairs, as Emily held her backpack and said, "Mommy…"

* * *

Minutes later, after Miranda, Emily, and Haruna had arrive, Kandy waited by the boat and signaled everybody to get in.

"Please step in the boat, and be careful when standing by the deck," she spoke in a monotone voice, like she was a PA voice, "Captain Haskett will be ready to set sail, in a few minutes."

Nick, in a captain's hat and blue uniform, said to her, "First Mate Kandice, jolly good show of addressing the crew. Men, women, and children, please be careful, when you step inside."

He stepped inside, as Harima sighed, "It takes me back. I once sailed in the Pacific, after I wanted to reinvent myself."

Miranda asked, "How so?"

Harima said, "I'll tell you, on the way…"

They stepped in the boat, as Erika and Eri entered next. Emily and Haruna stepped in, as well, and then Kandy.

"All ashore that's going ashore!" Kandy called out, "Haul arse to the uncharted island!"

Eri huffed, "Moron. It's obvious that an android has never been in sea, before."

Erika smiled, "This is her first time. Let's hope she doesn't rock the boat."

Kandy glared at both women and snapped, "I heard that!"

**XXXXX**

As the boat was sailing in the water, Harima was in the cabin, starting to draw his comic again. Miranda stepped in, as she saw the comic with himself as the main character and with Tenma as the love interest. She then viewed it, and said, "So, you have been working on this, right?"

Harima said, "Well, it's not finished. I still need to know how to start it. You see, me, as the hero, come to the aid of Tenma, who was the princess being trapped in a castle, as-."

"It looks the same…"

"Huh?"

Miranda said, "Why do you want to do some on this comic you're doing? It looked the same. Everybody knows that the same characters are boring in stories, unless it is a series. Besides, when I went to Zubu, I met a few new friends, including Haruna and Nick. After that, it was a matter of time, before we could avenge the light into the darkness."

Harima said, "Oh. I'm only up to 30-pages. And I still need how to describe them…"

"_You _do it," she said, "I'm not much of an artist, since I had a B-Minus grade in Arts and Crafts, but I still weld and forge a smashing sword."

He said, "I am sorry. I didn't know."

"I'm not that special… I mean, comics are new to me, and…"

She looked at some of the pages and was befuddled, since they were still in work. She said, "You haven't started it, have you?"

He said, "Yes… But then there was the moment in your house, with that woman that attacked us. I needed some closure, since I need to concentrate. But if I ever see that woman again, you will have to defeat her."

She pouted, and then sighed, "It's more than that… You see…"

She explained, from Kandy, that a woman entered her house and tried to break in, but she left Kandy unharmed. She then said that Mary Lane wanted a challenge. However, Miranda didn't know who she was… neither did Kandy. Harima was enraged that he wanted to beat her up, but Miranda stopped him, saying that she wasn't the only one. The evil woman, Helen, and the thug, Max, were a part of this, when they attacked Erika, Kandy, and Haruna. Of course, Mayu rescued them, after they were about to be finished off.

Harima gasped, "No. He came back?"

Miranda said, "And Emily said that Max, the guy in white hair, called your fiancé "_Half-Japanese_". Does that ring a bell?"

Harima remembered him, since he heard of him in England, during their trip, years ago, and again, after he dropped Tenma off to America and disappeared from the city, only to be rescued by Eri, who nursed him back to health. He then placed his comic aside and said, "Well… It'll be easy to take out her entourage, by that I mean the woman who assaulted us, but seeing Max again really pisses me off. I thought it was settled!"

Miranda thought, "Eri, forgive me…"

She said, "I'm amazed that you knew of him. To be honest, Erika told me that they were simply crafty and evil. It felt like they were under a control."

He said, "Yes? You heard of his gang?"

She replied, "Of course… Well, from Erika and Eri, of course. You are so lucky to have someone like that little kipper, protecting you, like that."

Harima thought, as he smiled, "Rich Girl."

He said, as he placed his comic on the table, "So, anyway, thanks. How about you help me with another idea? I need to make this comic more amazing, and make the hero fight something fierce."

She retorted, "You think maybe you could fight a dragon?"

She then felt a chill, as she suddenly said the word, "Dragon… Sara fought a dragon, once…"

He shouted, "Great idea! You and Tenma's Sister have brains, when it comes to comic book drawing!"

Miranda smiled and nodded, as Erika appeared by the doorway, "There you are. Miranda, you are wanted, on deck."

Miranda smiled, "Sure."

Harima said, "You go on ahead. I think I can finish it."

Erika viewed the comic and asked, "You're doing this?"

She huffed, "That's crafty, but it's not invigorating and it lacks style… A _True Warrior_ must focus on battle, and not of silly activities, whenever a crisis is concerned."

Miranda barked, "Cut him some slack, Eri! He has to finish his comic, real soon, when he returns to Japan. It's natural for him."

Erika said, "Is that so?"

He replied, "It's fine. I'll be heading out, in a bit. You tell Rich Girl and the others I'll be fine."

Erika smiled and said, "Sure. Enjoy your funnies."

Miranda scolded, "Eri! Be nice!"

Erika huffed, "If Haruna didn't translate it…"

They left, as Harima continued his comic. He then said, "A dragon… It could be a great idea… but why did Miranda have a sudden shake of fear? She never met a dragon before… Or has she?"

* * *

On the deck, Miranda was viewing the ocean. She was lost in thought, completely uneasy.

"Why did I say a dragon?" She said in worry, "Sara fought a dragon and mythical beasts… but… Well, father fought them, too. I'm… I'm nowhere _near _their echelon of great heroes!"

She swelled in tears and said, "I only defeated a sorceress and evil warlock… but _never _beasts, unless you count that Cave Monster, during my first adventure. But a dragon?"

She started to cry, "Me and my sodding mouth! WAH! I am such an idiot!"

She continued to cry, as Haruna was sitting by the mast, meditating, but hardly making progress. Miranda's blubbering was too loud for her. She got up and barked, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU BABY?"

Miranda wiped her tears and said, "Sorry… But… A dragon…"

"A what?" Haruna asked, "Miranda, did you suddenly have sudden memories of Zubu?"

"No. It's because…"

She explained that her sister and father fought a dragon before, and she hasn't, but she suddenly blurted out that she wanted to use a dragon for Harima's comic. And then, she had a sudden chill, knowing that it felt like it may happen.

"When I said that, it felt like it is destiny…" she explained, "I… I don't know…"

Haruna nodded, as Miranda sobbed again. Haruna spoke, "Well, I believe you. Whenever I feel a sudden chill… it means that there may be trouble, in any form."

"Really?"

"Yes. It is said, not by Father, that _one hero expecting a fierce task and surprising challenges may come out victorious, depending on the current event_. In other words, there is a possibility that a dragon is on your way, and with your bloodline, it may or may not happen."

Miranda then said, as she stopped crying, "You're right… But it just felt like it _may _happen. I'm not like Sara, after all."

Haruna hugged her and said, "It's okay. Erika, Nick, Kandy, and Emily are here for you. And you need to forget about your constant worries. After all, you have bested all the evil, and you're better than that."

Miranda smiled, and then left. Haruna then sighed in relief, "Good. The last thing I wanted is to see you cry, again and again."

She then sensed the view, where the boat was going to, as she suddenly felt uneasy.

"But… Miranda's hunch may be correct. Having Harima and Eri by her side may be a tricky maneuver… but also idiotic. She could be right. I have a feeling that this will be our biggest challenge yet, and we don't even have to train."

The boat continued to sail, as the sun started to slowly set.

**XXXXX**

But someone was already at the island. It was Sam, Mick, and Mary Lane. They were waiting for Miranda and the others to arrive, before Helen would appear.

"Explain to me why we should wait for Maynard and her friends…" Mick said.

Mary Lane said nothing. She turned away and was confident. However, she felt angry, after recently, since Helen was entering the island, and finding the Ultimate Darkness Amulet.

"Darn. I wish I stole that map," she thought, "But I should be able to move them off my trail and take it for my own. Helen cannot win… I don't believe her, for one second, of making the countryside shrouded in darkness."

Mick then said, "Just remember to know your place, Remington. Otherwise, the boss will turn on you for disobeying his orders."

Mary Lane shouted, "I don't need a pint-size twerp telling me my place! I can stand on my own and best the every likes of you!"

She calmed down and said, "But look at me… I'm becoming a nervous wreck. Why on earth would she do this? That bum, Shawn, told me to be at her beckon. But the last time I met him, he told me to work for him… I wouldn't, since it offends me rep."

"Maybe you haven't the _brass _to be heartless."

"What?"

"You heard me! You're nothing but an emotional wreck."

Mary Lane snarled, as she turned around. She was about to strike, but Samuel stood in front of her. He grunted, as Mary stepped back.

"At least, you're gentlemen-like, Samuel."

They waited, as Mary Lane had to sit by a tree. She called out, "I'm going to take a nap! You see Maynard and his boyfriend, wake me! If it is Helen, go on without me!"

She dozed off, as Sam and Mick headed off. As they left the small area, Mary Lane opened her right eye and grinned. She said in a silent voice, "Bloody fools. I'll wait until they are far from my sight, and then I'll make a dash for the cave."

She was playing possum, but she then yawned. She moaned, "Man… I haven't had a wink, since last night. Stupid robot… She made me stay up, after I threatened her."

She then fell asleep.

But little does she know… trouble was about to begat.

* * *

_Next time: "Land HO!"_


	8. Land HO!

_**Chapter 8  
Land HO!**_

* * *

The ship continued to sail around the water, heading for the island. As the ship sailed, Eri watched on, sitting in the front of the deck, looking at the sea's view. She then remembered the whole incident, involving _her _ship, which ended up stranded and rescued by a whale… which went _en route_ to Antarctica, a.k.a. the South Pole. Harima appeared and wrapped a blanket over her and said that she needed to be warm.

"I'm fine," she said, "Thanks."

He sat by her and asked, "So, why do you sit here?"

"Oh, just thinking…"

They watched on, as Eri sighed, "Whiskers… I have a feeling that coming here was a bad idea… albeit, we do get to go sailing with Miranda and her friends."

Harima smiled, "I know. But it's great to feel the ocean breeze, while it is night out."

"Well, I miss home."

"Me, too."

"Whatever is going on, between all of us, we'll stick it out, in the end. But, let's agree _not _to tell anybody about this…"

"Well, I'm _still _going to finish my manuscript, since it's almost finished. Miranda and Erika said that I need to experience it, rather than imagine it. Of course, I'm not like that. That was a spirit of an evil sorceress, possessed inside Suo, and that was it. Only Yakumo and Four-Eyes know…"

"Other than me?"

Harima sighed, "You know, Rich Girl, sometimes life is bad. I mean, you and I had our troubles, wherever we go… whatever we do… it gets bad for us. But, I wouldn't want to look back and laugh. I've had bad experiences… with those I have met. I'm not that kind of thug, you know."

Eri said, "Sometimes we grow out of it, only to be wiser. Me, however, I've gotten better. I still remembered how you stood up for me, after Max came… and then when you gave me the courage to make my own decision, after you _kind of _ruined my marriage interview (which was a sigh of relief)… and when you proposed to me…"

She held him tight and said, "Harima… You may be a jerk, and somewhat of a klutz, but you're okay."

Harima grumbled, "Thanks…"

She giggled, as she lied on his shoulder, resting. He then said, "Uh, shouldn't you be inside? Nick and Haruna said that it'll be cold, late at night."

"No need." She said, "I'll need all the warmth I can get."

He hugged her and said, "Okay… I'll stay by your side. Get close to me."

They rested together, as the boat continued to move. Eri then said, "You know… It's just like back at that shrine, when you and I escaped together, except that it's in a small feeble luxury boat."

He thought, as he was embarrassed, "Why did she bring that up?"

**XXXXX**

Inside the ship, Haruna put Emily to bed, as Miranda was by the doorway. As Emily fell asleep, she approached Miranda.

"You really grew attached to my daughter, huh?" She asked.

Haruna smiled, "Indeed. Ever since Zubu, Emily was a great girl, since it reminded me of Erwin. And, well, you kind of trusted me to watch her, since we are friends."

Miranda said, "I know. Plus, you earned my trust, when you cared for her, and then you saved her."

"Well, I was surprised that I did, since you and I were tight. And… well, it is bad about it, after… you-know-who was dead."

"Are you still upset over Michal Stansford?"

Haruna cringed, as Miranda comforted her, "No, it's fine. He saved us all, after Krauser's immortality plan had failed. He's still out there, somewhere… just _not _here in this world."

Haruna said, "Michal… I loved him."

"I know. Would you felt that way, if you lost me?"

"Well, yes. I mean, it has been fifteen years… longer, even… and you were almost dead, a while back. I only knew you, since the incident in Zubu."

She then returned to her room, as she sighed, "It's just not the same. I was energetic and focused, but now with Emily in my life, my heart is beating like never before."

She said to Miranda, "You know, while you were gone in Japan, I left Argos to got train. Sorry if Emily was lonely, but I had Nick watch over her."

"Oh? Where were you, then?" She scolded.

Haruna said, "Well, I returned home."

"Home? Oh, yeah… You're from China."

Haruna said, "Yes. I am from Beijing, but I have been training in Henan. You see, I had to refocus myself, since I know about Krauser's next plan, even though he was already gone…"

_She explained the story of how, during Miranda's trip to Yagami, she trained in China, trying to refocus her chi.  
"After I left Argos, I wanted to train at home, and was learned of a Chinese city that is home to its powerful warriors. I was to head there and refocus my skill. I visited the sacred mountain of __Song Shan. It took me two days to understand the powers within me, including this mysterious gold glow I had… but then, a miracle happened…"_

_Haruna, with her medium-length black hair, dressed in her teal shirt and red-orange pants, started to fight in place, as she was throwing kicks and punches in the air, feeling very confident._

"_I realized that I really didn't need the sword and shield, anymore. It was that weapon that ended Rydell Krauser's plan for eternal life, but it was in the tournament, my own martial arts skills were the main reason I exist, since I defeated Miranda Maynard, with my own fists. My entire strength had risen again and was full of energy. I was offered to stay in my homeland, for at least years, but I sensed that Emily Maynard needed me, and there was a jab to my heart that you or your friends are in danger. While I was a hero in Argos, England, along with you, Maynard, I was also a hero in China, for helping a fellow hero. I wanted to leave, but my instincts told me "NO".  
After my stay, which lasted about eight months, I returned to Argos, with a huge boost of confidence. But then, Kandy told me about your trip to Yagami…"_

_Kandy told her, as she was in fear, "You won't believe it, Miss Haruna! Miss Miranda just died and was brought back. It was shocking…"_

_Haruna said, "Who did that to her?"_

_Kandy replied, "I'm afraid it was Meiko the sorceress… She killed Sara Maynard, but Miss Miranda sought revenge on her, but was possessed by a girl from Japan, and suddenly killed her. Miss Erika told me about it, since she was there."_

_She told me everything, including how your sister possessed into you, after you were killed. It was kind of bizarre, almost as bizarre as that alleged sorceress was the King's ancestor. You were dead, but had a near-death experience, in my view._

Haruna concluded, "I felt like was crushed, after you were killed by that demonic witch. I chose to train Emily, at its hardest and strictest, in hoping she'd avenge you, one day. Of course, I never told her that her mother was _almost-_dead."

Miranda smiled, "Wow. I never knew you felt that way about me."

Haruna said, "It's true."

"Imagine… I was in Japan, and you were in China. No wonder you weren't around."

"So? I wanted to be focused, after Krauser… So, after my training, I ditched the sword and shield and become one with the Chinese Dragon in me. You see, Father said this to me… _"The fist of justice is stronger than the blade of vengeance."_ So, when I learned that, I know that I fight for Argos, by fighting to defend it. Of course, I still use the sword and shield I had, just to train Emily for her upcoming emergence as _Heroine of Argos_."

"I see."

"I'm proud of her. All she needs is her own sword, and she'll be ready."

"Absolutely not! At her age, she is not worthy of the Maynard Blade!"

"I know. She kept saying that she wants to be a teenager and fight to train. I figured… 13."

"Thirteen?"

"Yes. Emily will be 13, and she'll be a true hero, with the blade."

"Emily's 11. I don't think she's worthy of being a hero, yet. I was think she'd become a High School student, and _then _she can use the blade."

"You're right. Best to be a worthy young adult, than a small child. But she must go through years of training, in order to become like you."

"I hope you're right."

She held her and said, "And thanks for caring for me and my daughter."

Miranda left, as Haruna was in a painful look. She then remembered Michal and started to weep.

* * *

The next morning, Kandy was walking on the front deck, as she saw Harima and Eri, sleeping together, by the corner. She then said, "Those two…"

She smiled, as she gasped, seeing the view of the island that they were headed. She then hollered, at the top of her lungs.  
_**"LAAAAAAAND HOOOOOOOOO!"**_

Harima and Eri scream, as they woke up in shock. Miranda, Nick, Erika, and Emily woke up, as Haruna was still sleeping in her bed. They dashed off, as Eri yelled at her.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU YELL IT AT US?" She snapped.

Kandy bowed and apologized, "I'm sorry. I did not mean to yell, but we have arrived."

She pointed at the island, as Harima smiled, "Amazing… Look at that."

Eri said, "So, this is where we are going?"

Nick said, "That's the island."

He and the rest arrived, as Miranda yawned, "What the devil is going on?"

Erika moaned, as she rubbed her eyes, "What time is it, right now?"

Kandy scolded, "I _knew _you forgot to get a watch, Miss Erika! You're so careless."

Erika pouted, "Shut it, robot…"

Nick said, "It's about morning, since the sun is up. Kandy had good observation. We'll land, shortly."

He ordered, "Erin, take the wheel."

Erika moaned, "Gimme five minutes… and _please _don't call me Erin."

Emily said, "I'll do it!"

Miranda gasped, "Excuse me? Young lady, you don't even know how to sail a ship!"

Emily said, "No, but Zeke does…"

Miranda scolded, "Emily… Emily, that is so… Uh… Oh, for the love of her majesty…"

She sighed, as Emily giggled, holding up Zeke, "It's worth a shot. He's such a sailor."

Erika huffed, "Is she playing pretend?"

Emly cried, "I'm not!"

Eri insisted, "If she knows, I'll accompany her."

Miranda shouted, "My daughter is NOT sailing the ship!"

Eri said, "But _I do_! I own a bunch of cruise ships, but I rarely use them. Masaru and Nakamura usually take the wheel, but I learn of how they sail."

The others were confused, as Emily asked, "Please, Mommy?"

Miranda sighed, "Nick!"

Nick said, "Okay, kid. But Eri and I will watch over you and see you take it for a landing."

Miranda gasped, "But-."

Emily giggled, "Ooh! Fun!"

Miranda cried, "Emily Kathleen Maynard!"

Eri, Nick, and Emily left, as Harima said, "Your daughter knows what she is doing."

Miranda sobbed, "Why me?"

* * *

At the wheel, Emily held the ship's wheel, with Zeke in her pocket. She was on a crate and steadily set the ship to the shore. However, it ended up crashing into a huge beach shore, beached in the sand.

Nick looked out and said, "Meh. It's good enough. At least, we're ashore."

Eri smiled, "You did well, Emily. I wish I could give some pointers to Masaru."

Emily giggled, as she saluted, "Aye-aye, Miss Eri!"

Nick blew the ship's whistle and called, "All hands on deck!"

**XXXXX**

They all left the boat, as Nick looked around, remembering the place.

"Ah, just like before," he said, as he held the map, "And hey, where we are going, we'll make it, by dusk to dawn."

Erika said, "Any idea what this island is?"

Nick said, "It's an uncharted island, located deep within the English waters. It's about many miles away from Sealand. In fact, no one knew of this island, until this very day."

Haruna said, "It looks tranquil."

She was right. The island had a huge field of trees and bushes, with a small pathway, heading to a small cave.

Miranda said, "So, where do we go from here?"

Nick said, "We'll have to venture northwest. I think we'll visit that cave that I mentioned. Grab what you need to survive and we'll venture through. Only, one thing, before we step into the tranquil and mysterious island – NO pushing."

Eri sighed, "Of course."

They all walked together, as Nick added, "Follow my lead."

Miranda held Emily's hand and said, "You stay with me, Emily."

Emily said, "Yes, Mommy."

The heroes continued to tread on, heading to the cave. But on the other side of the island, Mary Lane was still snoozing by a tree. She was completely tired, as she was waiting for Miranda, Helen, Max, _or _her allies. But she still remembered why she was here – to _stop _Helen's plan, to avenge Krauser.

She woke up and yawned, "Damn it all. How long was I out?"

She stretched, as she heard footsteps. It was Samuel's, from behind her. She peeked behind the bushes and whispered, "Bloody fools… I better sneak up from behind and give them the surprise I have planned. Then maybe I can ask about where the cave is."

She then sensed a faint giggle. It was Emily's.

"Mommy! The flowers on this area look beautiful!" She said.

Kandy said, "Be careful, Miss Emily. Flora and fauna are gentle, but we cannot be sure what type it is."

"Huh?" Mary Lane thought, "_They _came?"

She growled, "What to do? Shoot! I realize that Maynard, the thug, and their friends are here… but I cannot leave my post!"

She sighed and said, "Ah, bugger. I'll save the trouble and trounce these pathetic brutes… and then beeline to Maynard, and see where _they _are at. Two birds, one stone. And then, Helen…"

She grinned evilly, "_No one _will make you avenge your master and get away with it."

She crept to where Sam and Mick are, while Miranda and friends are headed to their destination. But will Mary Lane Remington confront Sam and Mick _and _spot the Heroes of Argos, before Max and Helen arrives?

* * *

_Next time: Mary Lane's Vendetta_


	9. Mary Lane's Vendetta

_**Chapter 9  
Mary Lane's Vendetta**_

* * *

As she was walking through the forest, creeping in the bushes, Mary Lane grew rather suspicious of her entourage. She wanted to make an ambush attack on Samuel, but grew rather confused.

"This is nuts…" she thought, "I feel like a disrespectful woman. It's not me… But after the whole mishap, and learning that Helen is a student of that Krauser, whoever he was, I just don't feel that way."

She then remembered how she came to be.

_It was in Wales, in her boxing championship defense against a big strong person. He had light skin and a black hair. She was sitting in the neutral corner, ready for the first round. However, she felt a bit of a tug in her body, since she was a heartless fighter, which was her trademark, since she showed fear towards her opponents. A girl cheered her on, who had a yellow and white dress, with long auburn hair, and Mary Lane was getting ready. When the bell rang, the girl cheered her on, as she got up. Mary Lane began to fight. She began to box at the huge man, while on the defense. She kept fighting hard, until…_

_**POW!**_

_She was knocked down, during the second minute of round 1. She was down for the count, but got up at 8. She felt woozy, as she felt something inside her._

"_GO! GO! Mary Lane!" The girl cheered, as the crowd continued to cheer for her._

_She continued to fight, delivering huge crosses and jabs at the opponent, but was completely fatigued. The huge boxer grabbed her head and laughed. She tried moving her arms, but they were limp. He knocked her down with a one-two combo punch. She was out like a light, as she suddenly stopped moving._

_**DING! DING! DING!**_

_The announcer announced, "The winner by knock-out, and the NEW England Boxing Welterweight Champion…"_

_The huge boxer's arm was raised up, as Mary Lane was disappointed, as she lost her title. She smiled and shook his hand._

_**XXXXX**_

_She was in the locker room, removing her gloves. She felt upset that she lost and she may have disappointed that little girl. But then, a figure appeared and approached her. She asked her if she was available._

"_Mary Lane Remington?" She asked, as she was dressed in a black robe and hood, "I saw your fight… and you have just lost your edge."_

_She barked, "Easy for you to say! I was a great boxer, without heart, and had a wonder 23-2 record! But… that girl cheered me on, and I didn't want to disappoint her. I let her down, after I lost."_

_Helen, who revealed herself, said, "I see. You just had emotion. When will you learn, Remington… Winning is everything, without love and compassion…"_

_Mary Lane glared at Helen and shouted, "Who the hell are you? And how dare you say that? I am a very confident and compassionate woman! Me Mum think so, since she cares for me! But, losing wasn't an option! I'm not a bad lass!"_

"_Is that right?"_

"_Why should you care? You don't know me!"_

"_Maybe so… But I wish to offer you some time with me, just so we can use that powerful swagger of yours."_

"_Sod off."_

"_I'll make you richer, than you already are."_

"_I'm fine."_

"_Hear me out."_

_She clutched her fist and was about to strike at Helen, "I said, PISS OFF!"_

_She swung at Helen, but she ducked. She gasped, as she stood in place. "But how? How could she counter it, so quickly?"_

_Helen glared, "So… What do you say? Your mother wouldn't be proud of you, without that robotic stance. That's what you are… to me… a robot! Emotionless, powerful, and obedient."_

_Mary Lane glared, "Hell, no! Why should listen to you?"_

_She extended her hand and said, "Maybe we can work something out. All you have to do is follow my lead."_

_Mary Lane was stuck, as she had to think. Helen added, "If you accept, perhaps maybe I can fix this shell of a worthless little soul that is your emotional prowess. If you decline, then good luck losing matches, for the rest of your life."_

_She growled, and then shook her hand, "Deal. But you BETTER give your word."_

_Helen and Mary Lane formed a team and became the most feared duo in boxing. Helen chose to remain in the shadows, as Mary Lane went on to win each match, flawlessly. However, she never even got another title shot. She felt like something was missing…_

_**XXXXX**_

_Mary Lane returned to the locker room and met with Helen, who was introduced by Shawn, a young man with long white hair._

"_Ah. It is nice to meet you, at last, Mary Remington." He bowed._

_Mary Lane asked, "Do I know you?"_

_Helen said, "He's the man that has a proposition for us. He said that wanted some treasure to find."_

_Shawn exclaimed, "You see, I have four boys that wanted your service. After all, they are worthy of being in need of respect, after their recent failure in Japan, against a bloke."_

_Mary Lane huffed, "Why am I not surprised?"_

_She asked, "Listen, you prissy tomboy… I don't take orders from NOBODY! You, and your bleach blonde hair, along with HER, can stick it! I ain't no bloody lap monkey, just so you can amuse me with your sodding errands! I'm NOT your bleeding slave, you sodder!"_

_Shawn replied, "Oh? What heart and what courage. It's no wonder that Helen sees you as a strong fighter… with heart and power."_

_Mary Lane glared at Helen, "You said I needed NO heart."_

_Helen said, as she whistled nonchalantly, "I tried…"_

_Mary Lane sighed, "What is it you want from me?"_

_Shawn said, "A job. Leave the boxing world behind and become a part of my group. I need a ravishing lady in my group, one with such Championship strength."_

_He stroked her hair, as he concluded, "Maybe we can have you pay back a certain boy that has been hounding us, including another girl we were spying on."_

_Mary Lane said, "And if I say NO?"_

_He smirked, "Try me."_

_She conceded and joined Shawn's group. She stayed by his side and became his #1 hitman in England. She retired from boxing and became a bodyguard for Shawn. But then, when Helen took her with, after the whole mishap in England, they wanted something else._

_And then… when Krauser was defeated by Miranda Maynard, Helen threw a fit. Of course, she never mentioned it to Mary Lane… until recently._

**XXXXX**

"Rotten little harlot…" she thought, as she grew closer to Sam and Mick, "I'll teach you to use me, just for your sick deeds. And as for Shawn, I could care less about him. I'll give the message to Shawn and his goons that NOBODY uses Mary Lane Remington, without giving me a direct explanation!"

She found Samuel and jumped up. She kicked him down with a flying dropkick, plummeting him into the dirt. Mick turned around and gasped in shock.

"Remington! Why are you-?" He cried.

"Shut it, you urchin!" She barked, "I'm done being me own slave! From now on, it's the back of me hand for you and your _boss_!"

She yelled, "You tell me what is going on! Because, I can't take it!"

Mick smirked, "You really want to know? No one disobeys our master and gets away with it. _No one_!"

He laughed evilly, as Samuel got up, feeling a bit sluggish. Mary Lane gasped in fear. She looked in Mick's slanted evil eyes and noticed that they were blank.

"I should've known…" she barked, "You're working for _her_! Aren't you? You're not working for your narcissist _guvnor_, you're working for that demonic Helen!"

Samuel spoke with a boom, "Helen Devlin, to be precise…"

She gasped, "What? Devlin? There's no such name as Devlin?"

Mick said, as he stood in a wobbly stance, "She only used us, Max, and the boss, for Lord Krauser. You've been a bad girl, hurting my friend like that."

She was in fear, as Mick held his bombs up, juggling in place, as Samuel held up his staff.

Mary Lane then smirked, "Oh, please. I fear that you may kill me, but I guess that's all you got in your arsenal."

Samuel snuffed, as he swung his pole at her. She ducked out of the way, as she began to sock him in the chin. She then punched him in the stomach, left and right, repetitively, and started to growl in anger. She slammed him with an uppercut, falling him onto the ground. She turned to Mick and pointed at him.

"Now it is _your _turn, you zombified freak!" Mary Lane yelled.

Mick sneered, "No one betrays Master Krauser… You traitor!"

They began to fight, as Mick tripped her down, and then smacks her face repetitively. He then held up a bomb and threw it at her.

**BOOM!  
**She rolled out of the way, as she grabbed his neck. She then kneed him in the gut and yelled, "THIS IS FOR THAT GIRL THAT CHEERED ME ON, YEARS AGO!"

She socked him in the face, breaking his jaw. He fell, as Mary Lane laughed, "Mickey… I'm afraid that you're sacked."

She stomped on his chest and added, "When you see Miss Helen Devlin… Tell her that I'll see her in hell. But first, tell them that Miranda Maynard have arrived here, as well."

Mick moaned, "What? Maynard? You knew she was here?"

She stomped his chest and shouted, "SHUT UP! You don't say that to me, without being told, first! You tell Helen that I want her… and NOT Maynard. I want to know why she wants Argos in darkness, and why she was working for your master."

Mick pleaded, "I'll talk. Argos would be in mercy, under Krauser and Devlin's control… The Ultimate Darkness will occur, once we have the Amulet of Ultimate Darkness. And then, SHE will exact Lord Krauser's revenge on Maynard, Hiyashi, and ALL of Argos!"

"YOU PIPE DOWN, YOU PUPPET! Are you saying that she wants to avenge your _lordship's _death? I can safely say that Krauser would be laughing in his grave, seeing you being controlled."

She glared, with an evil grin on her face, "Now… I got something _else _to tell you, so you can address it to Maxie Boy… Make sure to meet me at the direction of where Maynard and her thugs are… I want to know the truth from Maynard and her _Ideal Justice Dynamism_, herself… when I face her, alone, in her full power. This battle is mine… and I don't need to take commands from a whore like her, _and _Scarface!"

She got up and said, "But… If you don't believe me… talk to Will. He learned about me, firsthand."

She left, as Samuel tried to fight her. But Mick stopped him, calling, "NO! It's fine."

He sneered, "Let Max and Master take care of her…"

Mary Lane continued to walk, heading for Miranda and her friends. She said, "Well, that was a letdown. Now to see what kind of deviltry that Maynard, that Japanese guy, and those meddlers are up to."

**XXXXX**

Hours later, Helen and Max arrived on shore. Helen then looked from a view and thought, "Hmm… Not what I expected… but I like how the greenery is."

She then whispered to him, "Max, find your friends. I'm going to find this cavern and stop Maynard. Beforehand, we find Mary Lane. Traitors should be dealt with."

Max bowed, "Yes, Miss Helen. I'll report to you, once we find Harima and Half Japanese."

"THEY are of no use for me. Please… Save them for our guest, when I have obtained the Amulet of Ultimate Darkness… I want them _alive_… but I want Mary Lane Remington… _dead_."

She did a slit the throat gesture and giggled, "Once you see her, inform me. _I'll _be the one to kill the traitor."

Max nodded, "Right away, ma'am."

"Good!" She said, "They should be about fifteen yards away, where she and her allies are. GO!"

He dashed off, as Helen glared up at the sky. She spoke, "Master… I _will _avenge you. I know now that hiring that primadonna, Remington, was a mistake. I knew I should've killed her, when I had the opportunity!"

She smiled, as she cackled quietly, "For the moment… It's a short list of people to send straight to hell… starting with that trollop, Miranda Maynard and her allies, and then I can do away with the foreigners from Japan. The lot of you has sealed your doom."

She left, as Max went to find Samuel and Mick, who were already beaten up by Mary Lane.

* * *

_Next time: "Ideal Justice Dynamism"_


	10. Ideal Justice Dynamism

_**Chapter 10  
Ideal Justice Dynamism**_

* * *

The Heroes have made it to the cave, with the letters "UDD" on it. Miranda asked, "Hey, is it that dark?"

Nick said, "Did you remember the torches?"

Erika pouted, "I knew we should've grabbed sticks. Otherwise, I'd end up stumbling with flashlights."

Eri said, "Well, I'm not going in…"

Emily added, "Me, neither."

Nick said, "Stick by me. Some of you will wait outside. We need to make sure no one must find us here."

Haruna said, "Right. Eri, Erika, Emily, and I will keep guard. Nick… you, Miranda, Kandy, & Harima head inside that cave."

Miranda said, "As long as it's not a maze."

She snapped, "What? I HATE SODDING MAZES! I ALWAYS GET LOST, EVERY TIME!"

Emily said, "It's okay. I fear of getting lost, too, Mommy."

Harima said, "It's fine. If you lost your way, just trust your instinct. I did it, when Rich Girl and I were once lost."

Eri asked, "When was that?"

Harima gulped, as he nervous asked, "Don't you remember?"

Nick said, "You guys, can we get inside, before anything happens?"

Miranda said, "Lead the way, Haskett."

Kandy nodded, as she stepped back, "I'll wait, too. I fear I might-."

Erika asked, "You sure about it? We need the extra muscle."

Kandy blushed, as Eri said, "She'll be fine. I'll watch the robot."

Kandy smiled, "Sawachika… Thank you."

Erika asked, "Uh, I don't get it. Why are you friendly?"

Miranda called, "ERI! COME ON!"

Erika dashed in the cave, as Eri said to Kandy, "Look, you were attacked, before. The least I can do is protect you."

Haruna said, "She has all the protection she needed."

Kandy nodded, "She's right. _You're _not an adventurer, Miss Sawachika."

Eri said, "Well… It's when you were attacked-. Never mind."

They waited, as Mary Lane was far away, looking for the cave. She kept walking, until she sensed Max and Helen.

"AAH! It's them!" She thought, "Bollocks! I'll have to find them, and quickly!"

She dashed off, looking for the cave, except she was miles away, heading the wrong direction… but she knew where she was going.

**XXXXX**

Inside the cave, Nick and friends were in a dank and dark cave. Harima lit a torch, as Nick found a door.

"A passageway," he said, "This will be perfect for seeing what lies ahead in this cave."

Erika said, "Okay… Just be careful when you step inside, Nick."

Miranda asked, "Uh, you don't think that there are traps here, are there?"

Nick said, "I don't think so. If there were, there'd be signs everywhere."

Harima replied, "Not that you'd care, but wouldn't that predictable? I mean, if NO signs, maybe there are traps, already."

Nick said, "My knowledge is correct. Besides, I have never seen a sign that says "_KEEP OUT! Enter at your own risk_". Don't forget… _no one _found this island, other than myself."

Erika said, "If you ask me, I don't like it, when I am in the dark, all by me lonesome."

Miranda said, "You got me on your side."

They headed into the next room, which had a wooden door in front of it. They entered the door, which had a huge dark room, with poorly lit torches on each wall, and bats flew past them. Miranda shrieked, as some bats went past her. Erika ducked, as she groaned, "Just a rat with wings. Ridiculous. And this beats the Dark Mines."

Nick said, "It's nothing."

Miranda sniveled, "Nick, can we hurry up? I haven't been in a cave, in years."

Nick said, "We're almost there."

He opened the huge wood door, and showed a room with a dossier on a podium. It also had small stone dragon statues on each pedestal. Nick then went closer, as Miranda and Erika were trembling in fear.

"Dragons…" Erika whimpered, "I never heard of those…"

Harima said, "Boy, this makes a great chapter for my comic."

Nick blew some dust off the book and examined the pages. He then read an article about a power called "_Ideal Justice Dynamism_".

"Hey, girls," he called, "Look at this."

He read, as the girls looked on:  
_Ideal Justice Dynamism – a powerful energy burst for those who are of pure of heart or of a royal and heroic descent. It is said that the powers are awaken, if and when the user is at a crisis, not surrendering, or if under weak power. If awakened, their powers are skyrocketed and they are practically invincible. Only a select few can wield and harness this power… and very few are deceased, after using its power for good."_

Miranda asked, "Ideal…"

Erika asked, "Justice?"

Harima barked, "Impossible!"

Miranda looked at her hands and thought, "_Ideal Justice Dynamism… _It has a name? No wonder I had such immerse energy, during my battles. I wonder if Sara had it, too."

Nick said, "There's more… While few have succumbed to darkness and fought against it, the color of the power's aura depends on the users' traits."

He asked, "Not to be rude, but didn't you guys have that power, also?"

Erika said, "So did you. You used it, after you fought Miranda in the Zubu tournament… and Kandy had it, when she fought those mummies and that ghoul in Dark Argos."

Miranda said, "Kenneth had it, when I was back in Japan. And so did Haruna, when she turned pure gold, facing Krauser."

She barked, "Nevertheless, it's bleeding amazing. I never knew I had such strength."

Harima thought, "Then… When I thought about my life, Tenma and her sister's, Rich Girl's, and everybody at home… It was like _her _powers. I never gave up, when it comes to battle."

He said, "Amazing. Tenma… If you could only see me now…"

**XXXXX**

Outside, Max was looking for his friends, as he grew worried.

"Blast it! The boss told me to find Mick and Sam, all for that devil in black," he said, "But at the very least, Mary Lane _was _right, from earlier. But once I find her, _I'll _save her the trouble and oust her, meself. Then, I'll take care of Half Japanese, but just like before, except when I show no mercy."

As he continued to walk, looking for his friends, Mary Lane jumped down from behind and confronted Max.

"HEY, STUPID!" She yelled, "HEADS UP!"

**POW!**

She socked Max in the back of the head, as he tumbled to the ground. He got up and growled. He charged at her and began to brawl with Mary Lane.

"You're dead, you little harlot!" He barked.

"Bring it, dweeb!" She yelled.

They continued to fight, as Max was struggling to land a punch. He swung, but missed, as Mary Lane grabbed his wrist and twisted it around. He cried for help, as he pleaded he was only following orders. She barked that he was lying, and is only working for Helen Devlin, under her master's orders.

"You're a fool, Max!" She snapped, "You realize that the world is at stake? I'm only doing this, just so you and your friends are safe. Just think about it! Me very life is at stake!"

Max snuffed, as he was still being restrained, "Why should I trust you?"

He broke free and tackled her down, punching her, again and again, as she blocked each punch. Mary Lane crawled off, as he landed a punch to the ground.

"LISTEN TO ME!" She shrilled.

She ducked Max's kick, as she socked him in the gut. He stumbled onto a tree, hurting his back.

But then, suddenly, Haruna heard the commotion, from far away.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

Emily said, "There's someone already here?"

Eri thought, "Those voices… NO!"

She trembled, "Not again! I recognize those voices! It's Max and that woman that beat up Maynard and Whiskers!"

Kandy gasped, "How could you have known?"

Eri sobbed, "Hearing them, and knowing that they come to me, was lucky… Max wanted me back to him, and that woman… OH! The woman is hell… She beat up Whiskers…"

Haruna said, "Okay. I'll lead the way! Let's go!"

They headed to where Mary Lane and Max were, as Helen was still looking around the island, heading for the cave.

"Gee, I wonder if it was that far to obtain the amulet…" she thought.

**XXXXX**

Haruna and the others arrived, seeing both Max and Mary Lane brawl at each other.

Kandy pleaded, as she cried, "HEY! STOP IT! You two stop fighting!"

Mary Lane grabbed his neck and seethed. However, she turned to the heroes and gasped in shock.

"THEM!" She thought, as she let go of Max.

Max groaned, "Well, well… Good to see you again, Half-Japanese…"

Eri shouted, "Quit saying that!"

Haruna barked, "Who the hell are you?"

Max stood up, as Mary Lane dusted herself off. She then said, "This guy's Max, if you don't know him. He's working for an evil woman."

Eri gasped, "Huh? You?"

Max said, "It's nothing. I was only following orders. I have nothing to exclaim, since you guys are dead weight."

Emily sobbed, "But… Why is _she _with you?"

Haruna sneered, "Mary Lane Remington… I should've known you'd show up, again… after you retired from Boxing."

Emily gasped, "You know her, Haruna?"

Haruna said, "Yes. She was once a Welterweight Champion, in the boxing circuit. But she said that her heart was out of sync, ending up losing her title."

Mary said, "You surprised to see me, Dragon Tail?"

Haruna glared, "My grudge is with the mastermind behind this demonic torture that you gave me, Kandy, Harima, Miranda, and Emily. You scared Emily, you hurt Miranda, and that gives you the right to show your victory?"

Mary Lane said, "Is that all? If what I did was hurtful, I'm sorry. But I wish to fight Miranda Maynard, _alone_."

Max snuffed, "She's nothing! Mary Lane is a phony, and you four will-!"

Haruna removed her Chinese attire, showing her blue shirt with black pants, with her hair flowing down. She had a round black left shoulder pad on, with the Chinese symbol for Haruna (弹簧) on it.

"You, scar-face, have a date with me!" Haruna said, as she cracked her knuckles, "Harima could not resist me and my martial arts. But neither was Rydell Krauser."

She smiled, "If I were you, I'd be pretty scared."

Mary Lane stepped back, as she yawned, "Watch it, you Kung Fool! Max can easily beat your arse, any day of the week. He's okay, beating up chimps, like you. Of course, he wouldn't dare hurt the little girl and the blonde."

Max huffed, "Once I finish with Miss Kung Fu Chicken, the gynoid is next! And then, I'll take me prize and grab Half-Jap with me!"

Mary Lane said, "Do whatever you want. _I _want Miranda."

Haruna does a Kung Fu stance and said to the others, "Eri, right? Take Emily and Kandy, and run."

Kandy said, "No! I'm not leaving you behind. You know what these guys are capable of."

Max said, "I'd listen to your friend, Half-British."

Haruna was pissed. She growled, "What did you call me?"

"You live with us Englishmen that you grew to become one of us. Now, isn't that a rib, rather nigh?"

"_NIGH _THIS!"

**SOCK!  
**She socked Max in the face with a huge right punch. Mary Lane gasped, as Max was being kicked in the gut, repetitively, as she started to glow gold.

"I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" She yelled, "YOU HURT MY FRIENDS, AND FOR THAT, YOU WILL PAY! **DEARLY!**"

Mary Lane cringed in horror, "The _Ideal Justice Dynamism_?! But how? Is it possible that our recent battle had her suppressed so _much _power?"

Max roared, "YOU ROTTEN LITT-!"

She grabbed Max by the waist and delivered a huge right kick to the skull. And then, she slammed a knee to his face, a left roundhouse to his chest, a heel kick to his chin, and a right palm strike on his stomach. She tripped him down and landed him, face-first. She pointed at Mary Lane and told her that she's next.

"Ooh… I'm so scared…" she said.

She growled, "Blasted Chinese Harlequin! She thinks she's a Superwoman, huh?"

She gasped, as she thought, "NO WAY! Then, if what the stories about Miranda were true… then, I could have bested her, for nothing! I defeated her, and it was all for naught! Because she suppressed that power!"

She grabbed Max in a camel clutch, as the others were shocked. Eri pleaded, "OKAY! YOU MADE YOUR POINT! LET HIM GO!"

Haruna shouted, "AW, NO! NOT AGAIN! I AIN'T LETTING GO, THIS TIME! PAYBACK TIME, YOU BASTARD!"

She stretched his back tight, as Mary Lane was in shock. She then growled, "Damn it! I won't let him die, just because of a hold that holds camels tight in deserts! NO WAY! I will not stand for it!"

Max cried out, "UNCLE! I GIVE!"

Haruna stretched back, as Max was spurting blood. But then…

**BAM!**

Mary Lane struck Haruna in the head with her right kick. Haruna was out, but so was Max. Eri and Emily trembled in fear, as Kandy stopped her, by standing in front of her.

"Get out of my way, you robot!" She snapped.

"Bite your tongue!" Kandy said, "They mean you no harm!"

She added, "Miss Mary Lane, I know you wanted to help us, but we don't like you, after the battle that you and your goons had against us."

Mary Lane said, "Yeah, well, none of this wouldn't have happened, if Helen Devlin used me."

Eri gasped, "Who? Devlin?"

Emily cringed, "She sounded scary."

Kandy said, "Are you saying that you're casting the blood pudding on our holiday?"

Mary Lane said, "Yeah! That little minx of a demon is working for a higher power."

Eri asked, "What do you mean?"

Mary Lane said, "I'm afraid you are going to have to listen to me, clearly and personally, because I fear that I would die, soon."

She then explained that Helen Devlin is a prodigy for Rydell Krauser, the evil sorcerer that once used Emily for his plans on immortality, but was stopped by Miranda and Haruna.

Emily gasped, as she was in tears, "Krauser?! NO! NOT THAT NAME AGAIN!"

Eri comforted her, "No, calm down. Stay calm…"

Mary Lane asked, "You know of him?"

Kandy said, "Do we ever?"

Emily sobbed, "That's the same man that cut me in the legs!"

Kandy barked, "SO! Rydell Krauser is behind this?"

Mary Lane said, "Not him… His _apprentice_, Helen Devlin."

Haruna woke up and seethed, "That Krauser? He had a student of evil?"

She moaned, "Why didn't we know that sooner?"

Mary Lane said, "There's more to the story… and you wouldn't like the part… The part about Maxie's own thugs."

She then explained the story, in full, about how she came to be, from her first meeting with Shawn and Helen, to her sudden suspicions of the evil student. She also added that Max and his friends were brainwashed. And Miranda and Harima are in danger, since Helen has arrived on the island.

Eri gasped, "This is bad…"

Kandy said, "But… What would Helen want, on this island?"

Mary Lane shook her head and said, "You don't want to know."

**XXXXX**

Back in the cave, Miranda looked at the statues and said, "Whoa… Someone must've carved these beauties. Then again, no one was here. I'm surprised that we knew about ourselves, including this mysterious book."

Harima said, "Yes. But why would a cave like this have a book that holds secrets?"

Erika said, "Beats me. But I don't know about you, but I want out of here… and quick."

Miranda replied, "What are you, nuts? I wanna learn more about this cave."

She walked off, but tripped on a stone tile, landing on the dragon statue. She held onto the statue and fell to the floor.

Harima cried, "MIRANDA!"

Erika snuffed, "Clumsy…"

Miranda moaned, as she held her chest, "Ow… That smarts."

But as she got up, a huge stone wall opened. It started to shine a huge gold shine, showing a golden amulet with black, purple, and red gems. She was in awe, along with Harima, Erika, and Nick.

Outside, Helen felt a huge pulse of energy, while she saw a view of a shiny gold light.

"GAH!" She growled, "Someone must've found the amulet!"

She smiled, "Oh, no matter… I'll do away with her… or him… and then take it from them. And then, Master, I will have your revenge, at last!"

Back inside the cave…

"What did you do?" Erika asked, as she pulled Miranda up.

Miranda cringed, "Oh, my god… Is that…"

She cried, "TREASURE?"

Nick cried, "Mira, NO! It may be a cursed item."

Erika said, "It felt a bit dark and heinous."

Nick said, "Are you sure? What is it?"

Miranda spoke to Harima, "Can you get it? I have a life to live…"

Harima said, "I might… But… I fear that it may be harmful. I'll try and grab it."

He took off his jacket and approached the amulet. He walked cautiously, holding his jacket over his hands, about to grab the golden trinket.

"Come on, Kenji," Miranda said, "Come on…"

Erika whispered, as she stepped back, "Easy, Mira… Whiskers knows what he's doing."

"That's it…" Miranda said.

He grabbed the amulet and wrapped it around his jacket, into a black ball. He then ran to them.

"Guys, I don't know about you, but we better get out of here." He said.

They left the cave, as Miranda sighed, "Thank god…"

She added, "But, hey, at the very least, we managed to learn about our powers, completely."

Erika asked, "Not that I bother, but if this _Ideal Justice Dynamism_ is true, how come Emily does not have it? Isn't she of Maynard blood?"

Miranda said, "Yes. But, she is too inexperienced. Besides, my daughter wasn't ready for this power. Haruna is making sure, so she has years of practice."

Harima said, "Well, seeing is believing. Emily could be one of the heroes, once she grows up."

Miranda said, "No. First, she has to be an adult, and then, she can fight with the king."

Nick snuffed, "You have a way to handle kids…"

Erika said, "If we ever have one, I want him or her to train as one of my own, without fail."

Miranda sobbed, as she gave up, "Why me? I needed a rest."

**XXXXX**

They emerged back outside, and saw that the others are gone. The sky started to grow dusk.

Miranda barked, "Emily! Emily Kathleen Maynard! Where are you?"

Erika said, "Haruna and Kandy are gone, too."

Harima said, "Rich Girl, also."

He said, "You don't think they ran into that woman from-."

Miranda dashed off in fear, "WHERE IS SHE? EMILY!"

They followed Miranda. Nick shouted, "COME ON!"

They ran off, heading to the direction where Mary Lane and Max are. Will they make it, in time?

But little do they know… Helen entered the same cave, with evil intentions. She peered inside the cave and said, "Darn. And here I thought that it'd have light. Of course-."

She looked from afar and saw Harima, holding his jacket in a ball. She sensed a huge immerse power and shrieked, "THE AMULET! HE'S GOT THE AMULET!"

She growled and glowed in a blackish aura, "That rotten little welsher! He has the powerful item that can wake up the _Ultimate Dark Dragon_! And I was so close, too!"

She then calmed down and sensed Mary Lane, who she noticed, walking with Haruna, Eri, Emily, and Kandy. She then gasped, "No… Mary Lane is with _them_, now? But where's Max?"

She sensed Max, who was out like a light. She grumbled, as she was fuming. She seethed, "You pitiful mortals! You will pay for destroying my master plan! This is it! I'm going to make you all bleed in me hands! I'm going to take that amulet from you and awaken the dragon that will end ALL of Argos, _and _the world!"

She marched off, heading to where the heroes meet, as she glared evilly. She knew her way, since she mapped out the entire island.

* * *

_**One thing is certain… Will Miranda and her friends help save Argos and themselves from Helen?  
Also, what IS this Ultimate Dark Dragon? Could it be Argos' fate or demise?**_

* * *

Mary Lane said, "And that is it. That's how it went. You see, Helen wants that amulet to summon the dragon and destroy life in Argos, all for Krauser's death."

Kandy trembled, "A Dark Dragon? Miss Devlin is going to consume our land in darkness?"

Emily sobbed, "I wanna go home…"

Eri said, "This is awful. Whiskers and Miranda are in that cave, now. And could _they _have the amulet?"

Mary Lane snapped, "Why do you care? The amulet is hidden and can only be opened by a correct trigger, behind the cavern walls."

Haruna said, "Is that right? Whatever this amulet has, it might be powerful enough to destroy a life… but I figure that we may destroy it."

Mary Lane said, "No. We destroy that staff Helen has… It's the source of the dragon's 2,000 year resurrection. Only then, we can stop Helen's plan."

Eri asked, "Can we defeat it?"

Mary Lane barked, "No. The dragon is invincible… and only a brave warrior can destroy the most cunning of all Dark Dragons – _the Ultimate Dark Dragon_."

Eri thought, "So… The cave wasn't a treasure cove. It was a dragon's den. That explains the UDD on the entrance. Miranda and Whiskers… They are inside that den."

She asked her, "One last question… Why are you and Max here on this island?"

Mary Lane said, "We were only following orders. Helen insisted us to watch over the island, in hopes of trespassers, trying to invade this island."

She concluded, "Of course, you guys know about it, but Helen Devlin is evil… and she knows all, including the Dark Dragon's Den."

Eri thought, as she was scared, "I _knew _coming here was a bad idea… Not because of Max, but of all this. And now, an evil apprentice and her dragon? When this is over, I am _never _coming back to Argos, again."

Emily cried to Haruna, "Miss Haruna, we have to find Mommy and leave, before-."

"HEY!" Miranda called out, as she and her friends were running to the others.

Mary Lane growled, "Speak of the devil."

Haruna gasped, "Miranda?"

Eri cringed, "Whiskers! You're okay!"

Erika asked, "Where were you? We were looking for you?"

They then looked at Mary Lane, as Emily asked, "Mommy? You are in danger. What were you doing in-?"

"Do NOT talk back, Emily!" She barked, "Why are you with _her_?"

Mary Lane pouted, "I am sorry."

Erika asked, "Wait… You? You attacked Mira's house?"

Kandy pleaded, "Wait! She meant you no harm! She's here to help us. She knows."

Nick asked, "You mean… The cave?"

Mary Lane said, "It's no cave. You have that amulet, right?"

Harima unwrapped his jacket and showed the gold trinket. He said, "Oh. Is that it?"

Miranda smiled, "A great find, if you ask me."

Mary Lane seethed, "You doomed us all…"

Kandy said, "Bite your tongue, Miss Remington!"

She bellowed, "YOU FOOLS! YOU bite your _own_ tongues, and your heads, as well! Why the bloody hell did you take the Amulet of Ultimate Darkness?"

Everyone gasped, as Nick cried, "WHAT? This thing is…"

Haruna said, "Nick. Mary Lane speaks the truth… The amulet is to awaken a 2,000-year old beast."

Miranda gasped, "What? No way!"

Erika said, "Stuff and nonsense!"

Harima barked, "Liar!"

Eri cringed, "Harima! It's true. She told us everything, including… Max and his friends…"

Harima gasped, "_They _came?"

Eri nodded, "They were not what you think… I _did _tell you about him, but he's brainwashed by Helen Devlin… an evil sorceress apprentice."

Emily sobbed, "She's Krauser's witch!"

Miranda and Erika were shocked. They whispered, "Rydell Krauser?"

Miranda trembled, "N-No. There's no way. He had…"

She cried out, "He had a child?"

They all fell in an anime-style THUD, as Mary Lane yelled, "WILL YOU FOCUS, YOU SODDING LITTLE TRAMP?"

Eri said, "Helen, the mastermind behind all this, planned this, from the start! She used Max and his friends _and _her, just to awaken a two millennia-year old dragon. Mary Lane told me that the dragon, if awaken, shall consume the darkness all over the world, including our city."

Nick said, "Then the cave was actually…"

Erika said, "A dragon's lair."

Haruna said, "Give us the amulet. We know a way."

Harima asked, "And why is that? Why should we give it to you?"

Haruna said, "I mean it! Mary Lane had to grab feathers and a diamond to build a magical staff for the summoning. Helen wanted that amulet for its fullest power. Mary Lane said that she would summon the dragon, on _this _spot, as soon as she has all the pieces."

Mary Lane said, "This area… It is where the dragon is revived."

Miranda said, "And if that happens, we could see the end…"

Harima said, "…the _end_ of Argos."

Mary Lane added, "And what Devlin said, as the moon turned red… Hell shall be relocated, in Krauser's order."

They looked up, as the full moon was shining in a blood red glimmer.

He thought, "Damn it… Is that what this is all about? We learn of Miranda's powers, but we now learn of a dragon. You don't think this is bad…"

Miranda trembled, "I've heard of a Blue Moon, but this is ridiculous."

Erika said, "Helen Devlin… She's the one that caused it…"

Emily said, "And it's not even night, yet."

Haruna demanded, "Now, give it to us, before it is too late! We have to destroy it!"

Miranda barked, "Just one thing… How do you know all this?"

Mary Lane stammered, as she had a feared look on her face. She sensed that Helen has arrived.

"She… She's here…"

They all gasped, as Miranda and Harima turned around, seeing Helen, dressed in a black cape and purple and pink blouse and pants, with coal black boots. She glared evilly, as the others were shocked.

"Helen Devlin…" Mary Lane winced.

Erika said, "The apprentice of Rydell Krauser."

Harima said, "So, _she _is the one that sent Max and his thugs."

Nick said, "_She's _the puppet master."

Helen growled, "Mary Lane Remington… You traitor! You _had _to tell them everything!"

Miranda shouted, "SO! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SCARED ME DAUGHTER, HALF TO DEATH!"

Helen laughed, "That was Mary Lane. Not me. I had nothing to do with her… I came for the amulet… I came to collect. Now, hand it over."

Harima yelled, "NEVER! You won't resurrect this Ultimate Dark Dragon, while we are still young!"

Erika thought, "Mira, I'm sorry. We have to destroy the amulet and prevent darkness and Armageddon. And I know how much you wanted to fight a dragon."

Miranda thought, in excitement, "Dragon, schmagon… I can, at least, destroy _her_, and then fight the bitch that hurt me only daughter. Krauser… even in death, you never learn, when you fight Miranda Maynard, Hero of Argos."

Emily held her backpack and said, "Mommy… I hope you can beat her."

Miranda ordered, "I'll fight you! Eri! You and the others take shelter, and run for it!"

Mary Lane halted her, "Don't! _I'll _fight her! I think it's time I get payback for using me."

Helen giggled, "Oh? And the little trollop decided to fight me, first?"

They dashed off, behind the bushes, as Miranda asked her, "Are you sure? Let me… I can fight her."

"You don't know what she's like. She is weak and frail, but I vow to the little girl that I won't disappoint."

"Trust me. I've met Rydell Krauser before, and you haven't. And if she is that dark student, then I can take her. She has a dark power inside her."

"Whereas _you _have that _Ideal Dynamism_?"

"I know. I just learned about that, a while back."

"Lucky you."

Miranda took a stance and barked, "We'll fight her, together! NO ONE tries to cast the world into darkness and despair, and gets away with it!"

She shouted, "FOR ARGOS!"

Mary Lane was confused, "For Argos? You're doing this for your home?"

Miranda barked, "This is a matter of life and death! I do this… for my home. I was born and raised in Argos, and I'll bleed in Argos! (Well, I was born in Somerset, but that's different)."

Helen hovered up, and then down, landing on the ground, glowing in a dark aura. She then said, "Then… I shall do this… for the world… WHEN I SHROUD IT INTO DARKNESS! **HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**"

Miranda glared, as she held her sword up, while Mary Lane did a boxing stance.

She said, as she clutched her sword with her right hand, "I'll make you wish you'd _never _use this young woman and hurt me daughter."

Eri prayed, "You can do it, Miranda…"

Emily whimpered, "Mommy…"

Haruna said, "It'll all be over, soon, guys!"

Harima held the amulet tight, as he thought, "Come on, Maynard. End it, so we can go home."

She and Mary Lane charged at her, "DEVLIN!"

Who will win this penultimate battle?

* * *

_Next time: "The Ultimate Darkness Arises"_


	11. The Ultimate Darkness Arises

_**Chapter 11  
The Ultimate Darkness Arises**_

* * *

"LET'S BURN IT UP!" Miranda shouted, as she and Mary Lane charged at Helen, the student of Rydell Krauser.

She swung her sword at Helen, but she easily dodged out of the way. She snickered, "Fool!"

Erika gasped, "But how? She didn't even lift a finger?"

Miranda shouted, "Hold still!"

She slashed at her chest, but she stepped out of the way and socked her in the chin. Mary Lane grabbed her wrists and began to clash with each other in a Key Lock. Mary Lane pushed her back, but Helen pushed back up, holding her in an Armbar. She tightened her left arm, twisting really hard.

"AAH!" Mary Lane shouted.

Helen laughed, "Wench! This is the punishment for betraying those who want to cast the world."

Mary Lane cried, "How can you be that strong?"

Miranda cried, "YEAH! How can you?"

She whined, "It's not fair! You looked frail and weak!"

Helen snarled, "Answer me THIS, Miranda Maynard… Aside from Krauser, my master, who else did you face that are evil?"

Miranda replied, "Funny story… I went to Dark Argos and faced Meiko the sorceress, Magna the guard, Blade, who was the castle guard, that cave monster I met in the Cave of Mystery-."

Helen barked, "ENOUGH! I was just asking."

"Well, you had to ask! I've been a hero for five years!"

She grabbed Mary Lane's neck and barked, "Well, out of everybody you faced… I am WAY stronger than all of you."

Her sword glowed red and barked, "Is that right? Let her go, and let's test it."

She threw Mary Lane down and presented herself. Miranda slashed her blade, engulfing three fireballs.

"MAYNARD FIREBALL!"

**BAM!  
**The fireballs singed at Helen's chest, but was unaffected by the burns. Miranda was in shock, as she clutched her blade and slashed at her waist.

"MAYNARD SLASH!"

She slashed at her, but could not break through her skin. Miranda was angry, as she held her shield.

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

A clap of lightning electrocuted Helen, but she wasn't affected by the shot.

"IT CANNOT BE!" Miranda shouted, "I used up all of my best techniques…"

Helen smiled, "Of course. Because… I have surpassed my master, in strength alone. Let's see if you remember THIS!"

She held her arm up and swung at Miranda, using a huge black wave of energy.

"DARKNESS WAVE!"

Miranda dodged out of the way, as she smirked, "Idiot! That was your master's move! Too bad I had that well-scouted!"

Helen giggled, "You'll love THIS!"

She held up her hands and held a huge bow with black arrows. She fired at her.

"STARSTRUCK ARROWS!"

She dodged out of the way, as Mary Lane growled, "DAMN! WHAT _IS _SHE?"

Erika cried, "HEY! That's MY move!"

Helen giggled, "Of course, it is…" and stuck her tongue out.

She added, "I know all of your moves, since you fought my master. For that, you will fall to me, and not even the _Ideal Justice Dynamism _will work on you."

Miranda barked, "You think you know me, well, it's not like you to resort to stolen moves!"

Helen giggled, as she glowed in a red aura. She said, "Well, I'll have you _grounded _and _fired…_"

She blasted a huge burst of hellfire and surrounded Miranda in a wall of flames.

"HELLFIRE INFERNO!"

It was like Miranda's _Maynard Inferno_, except with brimstone and hellfire.

"HAH!" Miranda cringed, "You think fire would stop me? Though, I don't think I ever even escaped my own move."

Mary Lane cried, as Miranda was trapped, "Maynard! GET OUT!"

"HOW?" Miranda shouted, "I'm trapped!"

Harima gasped, "Miranda!"

Eri prayed again, "Miranda… Get out of the fire…"

Kandy said, "It won't work. She cannot get out. Helen Devlin just trapped her with her own move."

Mary Lane barked, "YOU LITTLE BRAT! You had to use us, just for your sick deeds! Now, you want me to prevent me from fighting her, after we destroy you! This is the last straw!"

She started to yell, as Helen glowed in a blackish hue. She held her arm up and produced a black energy ball. She then said, "Mary Lane Remington… THIS is your judgment!"

She charged at her and began to punch at her face. She kept punching her, as Helen was being assaulted with her hooks and crosses. Helen's energy ball disappeared, as she was on her knees. Mary Lane grabbed her neck and kicked her in the gut. She tackled her down, and then raked her eyes with her hands. Helen broke free, as Mary fell to the ground. She held her fist and said, "I'm sorry… If I die, then so be it. At least, I'll have something to be good for. I have already paid for my crimes and sins, and I won't lose to such an evil woman."

She held her fist up and charged at Helen, who was on her knees.

"DIE, YOU BITCH!" Mary Lane yelled.

Helen glowed in a blackish aura and charged at her.

"OH NO!" Haruna cried.

Nick yelled, "MARY LANE!"

Harima called out, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Helen jabbed her in the chest, with a right knee, impaled at her heart. She yelled, "OH, YOU LITTLE TRAMP! YOU WILL DIE FOR TRYING TO STOP ME!"

Mary Lane started to bleed, as she fell to the ground, unconscious. She was out cold, as Miranda was still trapped.

Haruna rushed to Mary Lane and called out, "I've known your teacher, Devlin! Now, you face me!"

Helen laughed, "Haruna Lei Hiyashi – the martial artist that resorts to Superman Kung Fu. How come you have no sword? I pictured you as the one that stopped Lord Krauser."

She held up her own sword and shield, and said, "Oh, I came prepared… In fact, this is the SAME shield and sword that ended your master!"

Helen yelled, "BRING IT, KUNG FOOL!"

She charged at her and swung her sword at her face. Helen was nicked by it, but was not severely cut. Erika held her bow up and shouted, "THAT DID IT! I've been on the sidelines, LONG ENOUGH!"

She bellowed, "CHARGE!"

Harima instructed to Eri, "Rich Girl. Watch over Emily."

Eri said, "Good luck."

They all charged off, as they went after Helen, who was being assaulted by Haruna. Erika and Nick fired arrows at her, as Kandy swung her huge broadsword at Helen's abdomen, and Harima attacked her from behind with a huge kick. Haruna stepped back and swung her sword at Helen, with huge swipes.

"KOWLOON WALL BARRAGE!"  
She slashed at Helen, as she was being nicked severely. Erika dove up and fired her arrows at her, nicking her waist. She staggered, as she held her chest. She then held her arm up and glowed up her energy ball again. Except, this time, she fired at everybody.

"DIE! KRAUSER DEATH BALL!"

She blasted the ground, as the impact pushed everybody away, including Mary Lane's limp body. Miranda started to glow red, as she roared, barging out of the flaming prison. She charged at Helen and lambasted her in the face with her shield. Helen tumbled down, as Miranda panted in exhaustion.

"Blimey!" She said, "You are suddenly strong."

Helen smirked, "I see you broke out of my hellish prison…"

"It'll take _more _than your tricks to stop me."

"You're lucky I didn't fire my Krauser Death Ball, dead-on, at you. Otherwise, you'd die…"

She glowed in a blackish aura and was glowing in a dark purple shine. She barked, "But, for now… I want to see your true power…"

Miranda then smiled, "You know that I will never give up. I AM Miranda Maynard, the hero of Argos! And in the name of my country, I will defeat you!"

Helen smirked, "You've grown weak, have you, Maynard?"

"I don't need your lip. Who the hell are you dealing with, eh wot?"

"I know well… And here I thought that your _Ideal Justice Dynamism _would work on you. Too bad it's not like mine…"

Miranda yelled, "Don't make me angry! I oughta kick your smarmy arse, once I am done with you!"

She pointed her sword and shouted, "Nobody will stop you! _I'm _the hero, but I have friends with me."

She bellowed, "Together, we'll stop you, no matter what!"

Harima called out, "I'm with you, Miranda!"

Erika called, "Count me in!"

Kandy cheered, "Miss Miranda!"

Haruna nodded, "You got it!"

Miranda started to glow fully, as her body was glowing a reddish shine. She then said, "Now, spawn of Krauser, you will pay for your life!"

Helen smirked, as she stepped back. She glared, "That's all you got? Well, and it is nothing but child's play…"

Miranda shouted, "I don't think so! Even at this state, I can beat you, since I fight for honor! For courage!"

She raised her sword high and shouted, "FOR ARGOS!"

Helen laughed, as she cackled evilly, "AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! FOOL! And that's all you have to say? Well, once I finish you off, Master Krauser will return soon, and he'll see hell being relocated to Argos."

Miranda snuffed, "The deuce you say! HAVE AT YOU! NOW!"

Helen laughed, "No. You're still weak."

Mary Lane woke up and coughed, "Miranda… That is NOT your Ideal Dynamism… You had it, during your battle with Krauser. Believe me…"

Helen glared, "Enough, Remington!"

Mary Lane moaned, as she was struggling, "Maynard, listen to me… You must fight her, with full power, other than that safety mode… That power you possess is only a fraction of your power… A Hero must fight… through its full power… Even if you tried to, you may die… but isn't that what your friends wanted… and even your bloodline?"

Miranda asked, "How can I? I don't want to die, just like Sara! Ergo, I don't want to leave my daughter!"

Erika said, "So… If we tap into our powers, this _Dynamism_, we can beat her…"

Harima asked, "What do you mean?"

Haruna said, "I think I did it, in full power, when I bested Krauser. Perhaps we should ALL do it."

Kandy said, "Count me out. I don't want to overheat…"

Nick said, "And I've known you guys for quite some time. I'll sit out."

Harima barked, "RIGHT! WE HAVE TO WIN, IN FULL POWER!"

Erika and Haruna cheered, "YAY!"

Miranda yelled, "How can you say that, Mary Lane? You know damn well that I am still inexperienced! And you defeated me, without my resorting into using this power! I'm not cold-blooded!"

Mary Lane moaned, "Maynard… I'm not asking you to show it… I'm _telling _you! Without heart, you are NO hero! You give mercy to the evil villains, and yet you spare nothing to them. You're a brave warrior…"

"BUT I'M NOT LIKE SARA OR FATHER!" She whined.

Mary Lane wept tears from her eyes, "I know you can… I couldn't face her, seeing that she is deadly, as much beautiful. Maynard, make sure she doesn't release the dragon… Beat Helen… for… me…"

**BLAST!  
**Helen fired a beam of energy through her heart, killing Mary Lane. Kandy cried, "NO!"

Nick gasped, "MONSTER!"

Helen laughed, as Mary Lane collapsed on the ground, bleeding from the mouth, "Yet _another _loyal follower that you saved, dies in your presence."

Miranda was upset, as she saw Mary Lane die. She then seethed, with tears in her eyes. Helen laughed, "Now that this neck pain of a betrayer is dead… We can continue on with the brawling. What say, Maynard? Fancy another round?"

Miranda seethed in anger and started to huff and puff. Erika gasped, "Oh, no… Not again…"

Haruna gasped, "What is she doing?"

Eri cringed, "Oh, my goodness."

Emily asked, "Mommy?"

Eri held her and said, "Don't look."

Kandy said, "Helen… She killed Miss Mary Lane… and Miranda struck a nerve again…"

Helen gasped, "What's with that face? H-Hey… Why the scowl?"

Miranda growled, "Helen Devlin… You will pay for killing her. You and her were tight, only to have her being used, just so you can release the dragon…"

She then let out a mean look, as tears rolled down her cheeks and her aura glowing rapidly. She bellowed, "And YOU KILLED HER, FOR NO REASON AT ALL!"

She yelled, as she started to engulf a huge red aura. She threw down her goggles and bandana to the ground, as her long brown hair flowed down, waving in the wind. She glared at Helen and yelled, "Normally, I'd cry for someone who died… But when I see someone kill someone, out of malice-!"

"SILENCE AND DIE!" Helen fired a beam of energy into her heart.

Miranda deflected it, as Helen was shocked. She cringed, "But… how?"

Erika said, "WOW! Mira has gone full power!"

Miranda held her sword up and yelled, "I'M TRULY ANGRY!"

She charged at Helen and swung her sword at her, repetitively. She then swung and slashed at her, swing frantically.

"DIE, YOU EVIL HELLSPAWN! MAYNARD IDEAL SLASH!"

She slashed fiercely, as Helen was cut in the chest and abdomen. She was bleeding a bit, as she snarled, "No… That's the _Ideal Justice Dynamism… _But… she cannot be that powerful."

Erika then glowed in a bluish aura, likewise Harima, who were standing in place, behind Miranda, while Haruna stood in a golden aura, shining brightly.

Helen cringed, "Who… Who are you?"

Miranda smirked, "Don't you know?"

They all screamed, as they shone their auras brightly. The others were shocked.

Eri gasped, "So, this is the _Ideal Dynamism_? Whiskers has such power."

Emily cried out, "Mommy! Get her! Show that bad woman who's boss!"

Haruna barked, "NOW! Now, you die in our hands!"

Helen growled, as she was outmatched, "No! I was so close… How could I? I had the Amulet of Ultimate Darkness in my hand… but it was already pilfered… I had you cornered… and I even had Mary Lane dead! It's not fair! You cannot be _that _strong!"

She glowed in a blackish hue and shrieked, as she slammed her fists down, "IT'S NOT FAIR! I FAILED YOU, MASTER KRAUSER!"

Miranda shouted, "Indeed you have. Why don't you meet with your master… in HELL?"

Helen growled and then charged at Miranda, "Why you… rotten little… BLOODLINE RIDDEN, HEROINE WANNABE **WHORE!**"

She landed a punch at Miranda, but she blocked it with her shield. Miranda scolded her, "Tsk, tsk, tsk… _Whore _is such a vulgar word, milady… I prefer the term… _HERO!"_

She kicked her down, as Erika fired glowing electric arrows at her.

"IDEAL PLASMA ARROWS!"

**ZAP!  
**Helen shrieked, as she was electrocuted. Haruna stepped in and held her sword high.

"JUSTICE RAIN!"

A barrage of small light daggers jabbed into Helen's body, in a fast manner, piercing her skin, deep in her bone. She groaned in pain and sobbed, "I… I failed…"

She whimpered, "I almost had Miranda Maynard and her foolish friends… Why did I fail to grab the amulet?"

As Miranda was about to deliver the final blow, a voice from inside Helen's head emerged. It was a tall figure, in her visions, wearing a dark purple robe, gray hair and a goatee, with black sideburns.

"Helen Devlin… Have you forgotten that you have already succeeded, even though you were outmatched?"

Helen cringed, as her world was surrounded in darkness, "M-M-Master?"

Rydell Krauser was in her visions, as he held his arms up, "You shall not quit. You must defeat this meddlesome brat! I know it to be true. You have killed someone… and have the Ultimate Darkness Amulet on _their _side. But… Isn't that the reason why you have summoned the dragon?"

"I have?"

"Yes, my student… You don't need the staff you made, since you have all the essential items in presence… all while sacrificing a human soul, just to awaken him. Now, get up! And chant along with me, as we show Maynard and these pathetic mortals how we do things… _THE RYDELL KRAUSER WAY!_"

She stood up, as she started to laugh evilly. Miranda held her sword up and said, "Any last words, Devlin?"

Helen then started to chant in tongue, as the ground started to glow brightly. Miranda, Haruna, Erika, and Haruna were shocked, as Helen laughed evilly, while in constant pain.

"You're all fools! Have you forgotten that you have the Ultimate Dark Amulet in your possession? My master… He told me, to summon him, now… I _will NOT _be humbled by the likes of you…"

She bellowed from the heavens, "FORCES OF EVIL! AND THE GREAT GODS OF HELL! I SUMMON YOU!"

She spoke in tongue again, as Nick cried, "What is she doing?"

Eri gasped, "No… But how?"

Harima cried, as he held the amulet up, "The amulet! We have to destroy it! QUICK!"

Helen laughed, as the amulet glowed in a blackish shine. It then floated towards Helen, as she fused it with her staff.

"In the name of all that is evil… THE SACRFICE HAS BEEN MADE!"

The ground began to shake, as the sky grew black as blood. Everyone was in shock, as the ground continued to tremor.

Haruna shouted, "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Erika shouted, "I DON'T KNOW!"

Miranda gasped, "The sacrifice has been made?"

They cried, "MARY LANE!"

Mary Lane was moving a bit, as she was bleeding from the mouth. She noticed the sky and was scared. She then moaned…  
"Helen… You… You have doomed us all… May… nard… Stop…"

She let out a death rattle and died completely.

The cave crumbled down, as a ginormous beast appeared from underground. It was black, with huge black wings and white fangs on its mouth. It was a huge black dragon.

"THAT'S THE DRAGON?" Miranda cried out.

Eri shrieked, "Oh, god! WHAT IS THAT?"

Nick trembled, "No… The Ultimate Dark Dragon…"

The dragon let out a huge roar. Helen Devlin gave in to her promise. The Ultimate Dark Dragon had arisen from the island and now casted out onto the island.

"YES! **YES! **AT LONG LAST! IT LIVES!" Helen laughed evilly and demonically.

The sky began to produce thunder, as the heroes were completely frightened.

Kandy shook in fear, "No… Miss Miranda… No…"

She fainted, as she powered down. Nick caught her and pleaded, "Kandy! Control yourself! Kandy?"

Eri closed her eyes and screamed, "I WANT TO GO HOME! I WANNA GO HOME! THIS DRAGON IS AS BIG AS A WHALE!"

Miranda growled, "I don't care what it takes… But I won't have this beast best us!"

Erika said, "I'm with you!"

Haruna gave Harima her sword and shield and said, "Here. You may need this."

Harima said, "Thanks! But I'll be fine."

He clutched his sword and roared, "NOW, YOU DRAGON! TIME TO SLAY YOU!"

Erika yelled, "MIRA! LET'S FIGHT IT!"

Miranda called, "YOU GOT IT!"

They all charged at the dragon, as Helen beckoned to it.

"Oh, no, no, no, no~."

She held the staff up and cried, "Ultimate Dark Dragon! DESTROY THESE PESTS!"

The dragon raised its right claw at the heroes and pounced on each of them, to the ground. They were all out cold.

Eri shrieked, "HARIMA!"  
Emily cried, "MOMMY!"

Miranda, Harima, Erika, and Haruna were all out cold. Helen has succeeded. She has defeated the Hero of Argos! Is there no one left? Is Argos doomed?

* * *

_Next time: A Legend is Born_


	12. A Legend is Born

_**Chapter 12  
A Legend is Born**_

* * *

The Ultimate Dark Dragon, on the island, was standing tall, roaring and breathing black fire, as Miranda, Erika, Haruna, and Harima were out cold, after one shot by the dragon. It would seem that Krauser's revenge was finally realized. It would take a miracle for Argos.

* * *

Meanwhile, Max woke up, after an assault, while trying to stand up. He was moaning in pain, as he saw the sky turned black. He then noticed the huge dragon, roaring from a distance.

"What the devil is that?" He gasped, "No way… I come to this island, giving the order by my master, for THIS?"

He was in shock, as he took a glimpse of the dragon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eri, Emily, and Nick were in fear, as Helen floated up to the dragon's head. She then snickered, "And lo… So endeth the great Miranda Maynard of Argos. Indeed a fitting end to your _once _great hero, including the three monkeys that helped her."

She bellowed, "Now… ALL of Argos… dead or alive, will cease to being…"

Eri growled, "No… We won't lose… There's hope left."

Nick sobbed, "Erin… Haruna… Miranda… Kenneth… No. They can't die. Not like this."

Helen laughed evilly, "AT LAST! AT LAST IT IS OVER! I HAVE WON! THE END OF MIRANDA MAYNARD! I HAVE WON, AT LAST!"

She cackled, as the dragon roared from the heavens. As Helen was about to achieve victory…

"My pet," she ordered, "Eradicate the rest of these pests… And don't forget Shawn's losers! With you by my side, I don't need them, anymore…"

Eri cried out, "You mad woman! Why are you doing this?"

Emily sobbed, "Why did you kill Mommy?"

Helen barked, "Oh? Did I kill you friends? Oh, so sorry… Even if you'd want to help, it's no use. My dragon is invincible! It cannot be destroyed… by the likes of you…"

Eri shouted, "And you're telling us now?"

Helen said, "Why waste telling it to your hero and your _boyfriend_, when they wanted to destroy it."

Emily cried, "You're a bad woman! You hurt my Mommy, and you'll pay!"

"And what will you do to me, huh, you little twerp?"

"You… You…"

Helen glared, "_You _will do NOTHING! That is what you will do!"

She signaled to the dragon, "But just so we aren't that gullible and predictable… Dragon!"

The dragon glared at Miranda's motionless body and raised its claw up.

Eri pleaded, "No… No…"

Emily shrieked, "MOMMY! WAKE UP!"

Helen smiled, "I'll have her body destroyed, before she wakes up! GOODBYE, MIRANDA MAYNARD!"

The dragon pounced on Miranda's limp body.

**POUNCE!**

Eri shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Emily wept, "NO! MOMMY! NO! NO!"

Nick was shaken in fear, "No… That's it… It's over… Miranda Maynard is dead… No one will save us…"

Helen laughed evilly, as the dragon crushed Miranda's body with its paw, into the ground. But then, a red glow shone from under, as the dragon's claw was lifted up.

Helen gasped, "What in the bottle water?"

Eri gasped, as she saw who was under the claw. It was Miranda, glowing in a red aura, pushing up her shield, under the dragon's claw. She shoved it off, as she roared in anger.

"I… WILL NEVER… GIVE UP!" She shrieked.

Eri cried, "Miranda?"

Emily pleaded, "She's alive!"

Helen cried, "IMPOSSIBLE! I HAD YOU!"

Miranda shouted, "It'll take more than a powerful dragon to beat me! It will, but I was only playing possum, to hear the truth about your dragon!"

Helen snapped, as she was fuming, "OH, YOU BITCH FROM HELL!"

Miranda barked, "Look who's talking, Devil!"

She turned to Eri and declared, "Eri… Take Emily and Nick with you… Go now and head to safety."

Eri said, "What?"

Emily said, "But, Mommy… You can't fight it, alone! You'll die!"

Miranda yelled, "GO NOW! AND DON'T TALK BACK AT ME!"

Eri said, "No…"

Miranda asked, "WHAT?"

"I'm NOT going! I came with Whiskers, and I am NOT leaving him behind! I am fighting with you, all the way!"

Emily pleaded, "NO! We must go!"

Nick said, as he carried a motionless Kandy, "It'll be fine. Miranda can handle her own battles. We have to leave."

Emily smiled and said, "Mommy… Promise me you'd return safe."

Miranda smiled, "Right. Be careful."

Eri nodded and said, "Right. Just win!"

They headed off, as Helen glared, "Where do you think _you're _going? You won't get off, _that_ easily! Allow me to assure your proper penances!"

Miranda shouted, "LEAVE ME DAUGHTER OUT OF IT!"

The thunder boomed, and the lightning struck, as Miranda and the Ultimate Dark Dragon had a stare down.

"I may not defeat you, Helen Devlin, but it'll be easy to exterminate that menace of a dragon!" Miranda boomed.

"Is that right? You should know that this dragon has NO weaknesses! All it took was killing Mary Lane Remington, all for the process of producing this majestic beast. You think so, Maynard?" Helen laughed.

"And WHAT makes you think I care? You used a bunch of thugs for your own fun, you scared me Emily, half to death, and you even took a life, for your sick and twisted deeds!"

"Guilty as charged!"

"Well, NO MORE! Even if it means I die, at least I'll try to find a way to chisel into your armor-like dragon!"

"Then, finish it!"

Miranda charged at the dragon, as she swung her sword at its chest. The dragon swung away and struck her down with its tail. Miranda plummeted into the ground. She got back up and leapt up, really high, aiming her sword at the dragon's neck. It struck her with a slash, from its claw, and Miranda plummeted into the ground again. She got up and moaned in pain. The dragon fired its dragon breath at her. She blocked it with her shield and started to think.

"If I can't try to hit it, directly, I'll try some far-ranged attacks."

She shone her sword and fired three gold fireballs at the dragon, singeing its chest a bit.

"MAYNARD IDEAL GOLD BLAZE!"

The flaming shots surrounded the dragon with a huge wall of gold flames. The dragon was unaffected, as the monster tried to break free.

"INSOLENT WENCH!" Helen bellowed, "You think your newfound fiery powers will stop me?"

Miranda said, "Maybe… But it's enough to singe _your _sorry arse!"

Helen laughed, as she held her staff up, "We'll see about that!"

Miranda then realized, "THAT'S IT!"

She held her shield up and cried out, "LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

Helen laughed, "HAH! Your lightning tricks won't hurt my dragon!"

Miranda smirked, "I know… But I wasn't aiming at your _pet_!"

A bolt of lightning struck Helen, right onto the staff. She was electrocuted, while the dragon was shook by the current from her body. It shook its head, as Helen fell off the dragon, landing onto the ground. She was completely hurt, as Miranda barked, "I noticed that you are a hood ornament for your pet!"

Helen got up and moaned, "Damn you!"

She held her staff and bellowed, "I promise you, woman! NO ONE will best me, even though my master's plan of revenge has been sidetracked… by YOU!"

Miranda yelled, "You're mine, you varlet!"

They began to clash, staff to sword, as Miranda tried to break her staff. Helen kicked her down and pointed her staff at her. She then growled, "YOU'RE DEAD!"

Miranda rolled out of the way and socked her in the chin, with her shield. Helen was hurt, as she held her staff and fired an energy ball at her.

"KRAUSER DEATH BALL!"

She dodged out of the way, as she fired a fireball at her.

"MAYNARD FIREBALL SHOT!"

Helen dodged the fiery projectile, as Helen lunged at her, with her staff, up towards her neck. The dragon, however, marched off slowly, away from Helen and Miranda. Helen let go of her and called to the dragon.

"NO! WAIT! I'm sorry!" She pleaded, "If you wanted to kill Maynard, then be my guest!"

The dragon roared, as it grabbed Miranda with its claw. It held her up, tightening its grip, trying to squeezed her lifeless.

"And by the way," Helen jeered, "Green is _out_! Red suits you good, just like your blood!"

Miranda cried, "Ungh! NO! I won't lose… I cannot lose!"

Helen laughed, as the dragon squeezed her tight.

**XXXXX**

Far away, Eri, Emily, and Nick arrived in a safe spot. Kandy was still out, as she was lifeless.

Eri said, "What'll we do? We cannot face this beast."

Nick said, "I know. Erin, Haruna, and Kenneth are still out… Miranda is the only one left… She's our last hope."

Emily said, "I hope so. I wish Mommy would do her best. In fact, I think maybe Harima can help."

She held up a sword and shield and said, "I found this in my room."

Eri gasped, "It's real! Where did you get it?"

Emily said, "I found it! I thought it was Haruna's, but… She had it in her drawer, back at her hut."

Eri asked, "And you hid it from your mother?"

Nick said, "That sword looked familiar…"

Eri said, "You think Whiskers can use it?"

Nick replied, "It's highly possible. Eri, when he wakes up, you give it to him. It's our last shot."

Eri said, "Right. I'll handle it. I owe Miranda for this, after back in Yagami."

She was about to take it, when Emily halted her, "No."

"NO?" Nick and Eri gasped.

Emily said, "_I'll _give it to him! Mommy saved my life, before… So, I'm returning the favor."

She dashed off, as Nick cried, "You fool! You'll get killed!"

"And risk Mommy getting killed by that monster? Sorry!" Emily barked, "But, I owe Mommy a favor, after she saved me from Mister Krauser! So, _I'm _returning the favor, for saving my life!"

Eri shouted, "NO! You can't do that!"

Emily yelled, "CAN I? You forget! I'm the only daughter of Miranda Maynard! And fighting for my home is in my bloodline!"

She bellowed, as she clutched her sword, "FOR ARGOS! AND MOMMY!"

She ran off, as Nick cried, "EMILY!"

He and Eri ran off, as Eri asked, "What about the robot?"

Nick shouted, "Never you mind about Kandy! We have to stop her!"

They yelled, "EMILY! GET BACK HERE!"

They ran after Emily, leaving Kandy behind, all frozen and motionless.

**XXXXX**

Miranda was still stuck in the dragon's claw, about to be squeezed out. Helen then held the staff up and barked, "DRAGON! FINISH HER OFF! SQUEEZE WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!"

But then, a huge plasma arrow shot at the claw, breaking Miranda free.

"WHAT?"

Miranda fell to the ground, but was caught by an injured Erika, who was holding her bow in her hand.

"Thanks for the rescue," she said.

Erika smiled, "Anything… Now, beat that dragon up for me…"

She collapsed, as she was hurt. Helen snapped, "NO! I cannot do this! They are still alive? How can I destroy her?"

Miranda held her chest and shrilled, "DEVLIN!"

Helen yelled, "DRAGON! KILL HER, AT ONCE, YOU IDIOT!"

The dragon snorted, as it turned to Helen, glaring at her. She panicked, "Uh… Nice dragon. Nice sweet Ultimate Dark Dragon…"

The monster grabbed Helen with its claw and roared at her. She pleaded, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I'M YOUR MASTER! LET GO OF ME!"

The dragon snorted at her, as Helen pleaded, "No… Not that… Anything but that! I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE MY PET TO DO MY BIDDING! LET ME GO! NOW!"

Miranda gasped, "Well…"

The dragon opened its jaws and threw Helen into its mouth. She screamed, as she was swallowed whole, with the staff in her hand. The dragon then glowed in a shiny bright midnight black and exploded into a huge white pulse of light. The black dragon's scales were changed into purple and violet scales, and its eyes turned a crimson red. It roared, as it became even stronger. Miranda was in fear, as she saw what transpired.

"NO! It ate her, in one bite…" she thought, "But the amulet and her staff… It consumed its dark powers…"

The Ultimate Dark Dragon was stronger than ever, as it was no longer in control. It breathed fire at Miranda, as she covered herself. She used her shield and blocked the flames. However, a figure appeared with a Mandarin-print shield, extinguishing the flames.

"You need help, Maynard?" Haruna laughed, as she was still hurt.

Miranda cried, "Haruna!"

The dragon continued to fire at the girls, as Miranda swiped her blade at the dragon. It was struck with a wave of fireballs. Haruna glowed in her gold aura, her _Ideal Justice Dynamism_, and fired a huge wave of energy at the dragon, slashing and nicking at its scaly body. The dragon fell to the ground, as it was moaning in pain.

Haruna said, "The Ultimate Dark Dragon's power has increased… but its defensive power has lowered. Big mistake."

She asked, "Where's Helen?"

Miranda gave the gesture that Helen Devlin was swallowed whole. Haruna was disgusted, as Miranda stood straight. She barked, "No matter! We've ended the wrath of the prodigy of Rydell Krauser… but there's THIS dragon."

Haruna said, "I see. This majestic beast has no master. It won't stop, until it leaves the island."

Miranda said, "We got one option left. Does it have a weakness?"

Haruna barked, "ALL Dragons have weaknesses! The problem is that it has the beast has the skin of a hippo."

The dragon got up, as Miranda prepared to battle. She called, "Okay, dragon breath! Round 2!"

The dragon roared, as it lunged at both Miranda and Haruna. It swatted them away, as Harima got up. He held his own and charged at the beast. However, he was running in fatigue. The dragon grabbed him and tried to squeeze him tightly, about to devour him. It opened its jaws and was about to swallow Harima, just like with Helen.

"NO! DON'T! I HAVE A COMIC TO FINISH! YOU HATE JAPANESE FOOD!" He cried, "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE I HAVE BEEN!"

The Ultimate Dragon ate Harima. He fell inside, as he was swallowed whole. The dragon roared and stood tall, breathing fire in the air. Miranda got up and cried, "KENNETH!"

She yelled, "You've made a BIG mistake, dragon face!"

She glowed in her sword and fired a huge wave of gold flames, again. The dragon was being burned, but was still standing. The dragon roared, as it went through the flames. Haruna held her sword up and yelled, "YOU CANNIBAL!"

The dragon was about to strike, but Haruna jumped in the air and delivered a huge heel kick on its face. It staggered a bit, as Haruna stomped on its horns.

"DRAGONTAIL SNAP KICK!"

She then launched a kick to the eyes, blinding it, for the moment. It covered its eyes and roared heavily in pain. Just then, Harima emerged from inside the dragon, as it blasted through its chest.

"HURRICANE MISSILE KICK!"  
He jumped out, covered in blood and saliva. He dried up a bit and growled, "Ew… Do NOT go in there…"

He jumped towards Miranda and said, "Sorry about that…"

Miranda gagged, "Where have you been?"

Harima said, "I didn't want to be digested… so I used my _Ideal Dynamism_ to break through the dragon's stomach. It's invincible, outside, but it's breakable on the inside."

Miranda asked, "What about its weakness?"

"I don't see one… But maybe we need ONE blast."

"What about Helen?"

"I tried looking for her, but she's gone."

"Poor girl… Even if she's evil, the gastric acid in that dragon's stomach was too much for him."

"Or… Maybe the gasoline inside him, in theory, must've incinerated her."

"Whatever. The blasted wench is dead no-!"

**OOF!  
**Haruna was thrown at Miranda and Harima, landing on each other. The dragon started to roar again, as the thunder boomed. Its stomach regenerated.

"So, that's it," Haruna moaned, "No matter how hard we try, we cannot defeat this monstrous dragon!"

Harima shouted, "NO! I won't lose! I know this isn't out of left field, but maybe we need an ULTIMATE Final Attack that can counteract this ULTIMATE Dark Dragon."

Miranda held her sword and said, "You made a great idea! I know what to do… I'll use up all my power and produce a huge fierce gold fireball at it! But, I need time. You fight it! I'll head up that cliff and prepare to fight!"

She ran off, as Haruna nodded, "Let's go!"

They started to fight the dragon, but couldn't nick through its skin, while Miranda rushed up a huge cliff, and clutched her sword tightly.

"I know this isn't much… But this monster cannot live to terrorize my homeland! I must stop this beast, or I'll _never _be a REAL hero! Because if I don't… HOW?"

She ran all the way up to the top of the hill and was at the sight of the dragon's head. She then glowed at full power and held her sword high.

"GOD! ARGOS HEROES! GRANT ME THE GUIDANCE THAT LEADS ME TO VICTORY!" She bellowed, "I must defeat this beast, using all of my _Ideal Justice Dynamism_! I MUST WIN! I MUST DO THIS… **FOR ARGOS!**"

Her sword glowed in a huge ray of light. Miranda was surrounded by the light and started to illuminate in a fiery energy shield. As she was about to fire, the dragon roared and attacked Miranda. She dodged out of the way, as Miranda groaned, "Damn! I need more time!"

Harima kicked it in the leg, but was severely hurt. Haruna held her sword up and bellowed, "No… We're running out of time."

Miranda stood tall, as she kept her flaming spirit in control. She then roared, "I WON'T GIVE UP!"

She then bellowed, "_**IDEAL JUSTICE BURNING SPIRIT!**_"

Her body glowed in a fiery red, as she held her sword high. But as she was about to attack, the dragon lunged its claw at her. Miranda could not attack, as it was about to grab her.

"NOT AGAIN!" Miranda cried, "And to think it was a great strategy!"

She closed her eyes and whimpered, "No…"

The dragon grabbed Miranda…

**SLASH!  
**…and its tail was slashed off. The dragon screamed in pain, as its tail was gone. A small figure appeared, glowing in silver.

"Who is that?" Haruna gasped.

Harima looked at her, as Nick and Eri rushed in.

Eri cried, as she saw the figure glowing, "No… Emily?"

Miranda gasped, "EMILY?!"

Harima gasped, "Could it be?"

Nick gasped, "She clipped its tail!"

It was Emily, who held up a sword and shield she had from earlier. She glared at the dragon and bellowed, "Leave my mother alone!"

She dived upward at the dragon, as it grabbed Emily. But…

**SLASH!  
**"RISING SLASH!" Emily shrieked, as she stabbed at the right claw.

She ripped the sword off and severed its right claw off its arm, falling to the ocean. Emily held the sword and was about to strike.

"Emily Kathleen Maynard! STAND DOWN!" Miranda shouted at her, "This is _MY _battle!"

Emily said, "Yes, Mommy! I'm sorry, but I have to give this sword to Harima!"

Harima asked, "Me?"

Emily toned down her power and gave him the sword. Haruna gasped, as she saw the sword. She said that it looked familiar. Harima said, "I will handle it. Don't worry about me."

Emily walked to Eri, as Miranda smiled, "You little scamp… Thanks."

She then turned to the dragon and bellowed, "Not only you softened its defense, but you stalled for time! PERFECT OPPORTUNITY!"

She grew a huge gold fireball and roared, "HEY, KRAUSER! This is for Mary Lane!"

She then bellowed, "MAYNARD FALLING STAR BARRAGE!"

She threw a huge giant fireball at the dragon. Harima and Haruna rushed after Miranda, to help her. But the dragon blocked the attack with its fire breath. It pushed the huge fireball towards Miranda. She was struggling to push at the dragon, but Harima and Haruna glowed in their colorful spirit energy and gave Miranda a huge burst of power.

They bellowed, "_**IDEAL JUSTICE BURNING SPIRIT!**_"

Miranda yelled, "USE ALL YOUR POWER, GUYS!"

Nick yelled, "DO IT!"

Eri called, "Whiskers! Finish that beast off!"

Harima thought, "Tenma… Tenma's Sister… Rich Girl… Four Eyes… Everybody! I must do this for you!"

Haruna thought, as she struggled to push the huge fireball downward, "Michal… Watch over me… If I fail, I'm coming to see you again."

Miranda growled, "I won't give in. I am Miranda Maynard, hero of Argos! I am the greatest hero in England! I am the powerful adventurer in the world! I WILL NEVER LOSE!"

The fireball went closer, as it increased its size, in the size of a huge planet.

Nick shouted, "MIRANDA! YOU'RE GOING TO DESTROY US ALL! THAT'S TOO MUCH!"

The dragon continued to shoot fire at the huge fireball, drawing closer. As it went closer, about to succumb to the others…

"I can't look!" Emily covered her eyes.

Eri prayed again, "Whiskers… Help her… Help Miranda… Do not destroy the planet… Save Argos!"

She cried, "HARIMA!"

Harima thought, as he was about to lose his grip, "Damn! I cannot do it! Miranda will die! I won't give in! Tenma… Tenma, I'm sorry…"

A voice then bellowed, "HARIMA! Do not give up! I love you!"

It was Tenma's voice. Harima then gasped, "Tenma?"

Tenma shouted, "Don't forget about me! DO NOT lose! YOU ARE BETTER THAN THAT! HARIMA! I BELIEVE IN YOU!"

He had a huge immerse burst of energy, as the fireball was in a stalemate.

Miranda growled, "WHOA! Look at you, going full power!"

Harima shouted, "NOW!"

The dragon used all its power to push the huge fireball back towards Miranda, Harima, and Haruna.

Eri shrieked, "NO!"

Emily trembled, "The dragon is unbeatable!"

Nick cried, "It's over… We've failed!"

The dragon pushed the huge fireball all the way, as the Ultimate Dark Dragon has defeated the heroes. When suddenly…

**BLAST!  
**It was blasted by a sudden shot. Eri, Nick, and Emily looked around, looking for it. The dragon was distracted, as it lost its focus. Far away, Max held up a flare and was struggling in pain.

Max glared, "That was for Half-Japanese… Yeah, you blasted firefly… No one bests me, and gets away with it…"

He then collapsed, as Miranda shouted, "NOW! FULL POWER!"

She, Harima, and Haruna bellowed, "_**ARGOS FALLING STAR FINALE!**_"

The fireball increased its size, as it consumed the Ultimate Dark Dragon. The dragon roared in anguish and pain, as it was breaking apart. The dragon disintegrated slowly, with its skin into a smoldering pile of waste.

A voice bellowed from the dragon. It was Krauser's voice, "CURSE YOU, MIRANDA MAYNARD! **CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOUUU!**"

The dragon disintegrated into nothing, as Eri was shocked.

"THEY DID IT!" She screamed.

The sky grew bright and clear again, as Miranda was on her knees, panting in pain. Harima held his own and whispered, "That was for you… … …Tenma."

He smiled, as he had a sudden burst of inspiration, "It's like… a story… I now know what to add in the ending…"

Miranda laughed, as she was happy. Haruna was hurt, but she went towards her.

Miranda continued to laugh, "I… I did it… I bested that monstrous dragon… My first dragon…"

Haruna giggled, "I knew you could do it… You did it!"

Miranda turned to her and said, "Hey… _We _did it."

She hugged Haruna and laughed, "We did it!"

They both laughed, as Erika got up, "They sure are happy…"

Kandy appeared and was stretching, "What did I miss?"

Emily smiled, as she pointed up, "Them."

They all saw Miranda and Haruna laugh together, as Harima approached Eri. She hugged him and said, "Whiskers… You were amazing…"

Harima said, "Hey… Anything for you and our friends, back home."

Erika asked, "So, the dragon has been vanquished?"

Nick said, "Indeed it has."

Suddenly, the staff that Helen had held appeared in front of their feet. Nick picked it up and said, "Well, we might as well take this with us and send it to where it truly belongs – the Museum. We'll take it back to the kingdom, first."

Eri said, "Of course. Anybody would pay top dollar for this artifact, since it came from this island."

Kandy nodded, "And with the island gone from this Ultimate Dark Dragon, it's free to be observed and habited."

Erika smiled, "Smart thinking, robot."

Miranda and Haruna walked together, as they went to see the others. Harima held the sword and shield and said to her, "Miranda… Before you do anything stupid, Emily _did _save you."

Miranda giggled, "I know. She saved me, after the dragon was about to devour me."

Emily snuffed, "NOW… We're even, Mommy. Remember Zubu?"

Miranda said, "Don't you talk back at me, young la-! Oh… Right. I guess that was out of nowhere. I forgot about it… even though it was heartbreaking that I chose to forget…"

She hugged and giggled, "You little scamp…"

Emily smiled, "I love you, Mommy. I'm not in trouble, am I?"

Miranda said, "Well, we'll see… But we're uncertain about this hidden power you have."

She insisted, "Plus, where did you get that sword?"

Emily said, "This?"

Harima showed it, as Haruna remembered what it was. It was Michal Stansford's sword. She then tear up from her eyes and wept, "No… This is Michal's sword… I recognized his upholster, anywhere… How did you-?"

Eri asked, "Michal?"

Miranda said, "He was a friend of Haruna's, back in the Zubu tournament."

Erika said, "He sacrificed himself to stop Rydell Krauser's evil plan for eternal life…"

Eri stammered, "Sorry… I had to ask."

Emily said, "I was gonna ask you, but you said that you never left anything in my room."

Haruna said, "But I thought I left it in my house… as a keepsake."

She thought, "Did she get chosen by it, by Michal?"

She wiped her tears and said, "Michal…"

Harima said, "Here, Haruna. You can have it back. I don't know how, but… It _is _yours, more than mine. Besides, I'm better off using my fists."

Eri chuckled, "And his pen."

They all laughed, as Haruna held the sword tight and said, "Thanks… But I don't deserve it. Not anymore."

She turned to Miranda. Miranda then said, "Go ahead. I think it is time…"

Haruna turned to Emily and said, "Emily Maynard… For bravery on your act, against the Ultimate Dark Dragon, you deserve this sword and shield. It used to belong to Michal Stansford, before he sacrificed himself to save us… So…"

Emily said, "You mean, I can keep it? It's mine? But I'm not a teenager… and I'm no good with blades."

Haruna said, "You've earned it."

She gave her the sword. Emily was surprised.

She giggled, "Wow… My own sword…"

Miranda smiled, "You deserve it. I think you've earned your weapon of choice."

Kandy smiled, "Aw, Miss Miranda…"

Erika said, "How wonderful. The torch has been passed."

Miranda barked at Emily, as she lectured her, "But, on one condition… You are _not allowed _to use a sword, until you're proven ready to venture out on your own. This sword is NOT a toy for a child like you, young lady!"

Emily bowed, "Yes, Mommy."

She continued to lecture her, as Eri sighed in embarrassment, "Geez… Why does she have to be Supermom, rather than Superhero?"

The others were in distraught, as Haruna said, "Well, at least Miranda is happy again. She got her moment… _finally_…"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the island, Sam and Mick woke up, as they were in pain. They were freed of Helen's control.

Mick groaned, "Ah… What happened? How did we get here?"

Max appeared, as he was being held by Will, who arrived earlier for help. He said, "You two… Let's go."

Mick asked, "But, how did-?"

Max barked, "NOW!"

Sam grunted, as he carried Mick on his shoulders, as Max whispered, "Half-Japanese… We'll meet again… One day, you better fill me in on this adventure."

Will instructed, "Max, perhaps we should leave. We shall charter a boat and return home."

Max snuffed, "Fine…"

The four thugs left, returning to where they came. Minutes later, Miranda and her friends, bruises and all, headed home to Argos, on Nick's ship… ending a wonderful, yet amazing adventure.

* * *

_Next Chapter: "The Sword of Friendship" (The FINAL Chapter)_


	13. The Sword of Friendship

_**Chapter 13  
The Sword of Friendship**_

* * *

The next day, Harima and Eri celebrated in the Kingdom of Argos, along with Miranda and company. They all cheered, as Harima was nervous. He and Eri appeared in the palace's huge throne room, as Eri was completely scared.

"My… My first King…" she whispered, "This is the King of Argos, himself…"

Harima said, "I've met him before. He's pretty nice."

Eri said, "Easy for you to say."

"Stay calm, Rich Girl."

The guard announced, "Announcing the King of Argos, King Hildenhauser!"

A man in a royal purple robe and crown, with long blonde hair and a bushy beard appeared, as he sat on the throne. The trumpets blared, as the guard announced, "Announcing Miranda Maynard, Haruna Hiyashi, Erika Avery, and Kandice Potter!"

They approached the King, as they were in their battle attire, wearing red leather sashes. They bowed and kneeled to the King.

"Your majesty," Miranda said, "It is a pleasure to see you again."

The King said, "Miss Maynard… Is it true that you have bested the Ultimate Dark Dragon, a monster that has been terrorizing Argos for two millennia?"

"Yes, sire," she said, "But I didn't fight it, alone. You see, you remember Kenneth Harima of Yagami, correct?"

"Indeed I do, child," he said.

"Well, he, Haruna, and I helped stopped the dragon, after Erika, Emily, and Nick helped."

Kandy said, "I had a hand, but I fainted, during the end."

Erika said, "I missed it all. The dragon got me good."

The King beckoned to Haruna, "And you, Miss Hiyashi?"

Haruna nodded, "I did… Of course, Miranda's daughter played a role, using an old sword that Michal Stansford had… after Miranda Maynard foiled Rydell Krauser's plan."

He replied, "Ah, so… So, the sword chose her…"

"Huh?"

"Those who are of noble blood will receive a weapon of their choice. Miss Emily Maynard, at a tender age of 11, was given the sword and shield, much as her mother, aunt, and ancestors. My guess is that Mister Stansford was the rightful owner of the sword, but when he died, he gave it to someone he trusted."

"Of course… And when Michal stayed by her, after they were abducted… It makes sense."

Erika said, "Your highness, permit us to introduce one of our friends who helped out, when we were down?"

The King said, "Permission granted. Bring forth Kenneth and his spouse."

The guard called out, "Announcing Mister Kenji Harima and Miss Eri Sawachika!"

Harima and Eri approached the throne, as the King praised them.

"You must be the traveler that helped Miss Maynard," he said, "At last, we meet again…"

Kenji bowed, "Delighted, your majesty."

Eri nervously bowed, "Your majesty… I am, uh… huh… uh…"

The King said, as he raised his hand, "Young lady, don't be shy. You are amongst friends in the Kingdom of Argos."

Eri smiled, "Well… I'm not really a fighter, but… But throughout my trip here, I've seen weird stuff, including my old friends from England, Whiskers' friends in Argos, deaths of two women, on the side of evil, _Ideal Justice Dynamism, _a dragon… It feels so weird, yet scary. But… If I may, sire…"

She laughed, "I had fun, helping Miranda and her friends. It felt like _I _was having an adventure."

She groaned and said to herself, "Aw, why did I say that?"

Miranda said, "Yes. She is right. Eri helped us out, in the end. She protected my daughter, while Kenneth was with us in battle."

Kandy nodded, "It's true."

The King pondered, as Harima said, "I think he got the idea…"

Eri whispered, "Thanks for backing me up."

Miranda smiled, "Don't mention it."

The King said, "Step forward, Miss Maynard and Mister Harima…"

They approached the King, as he said, "Yes… You two are noble heroes… You have destroyed the Ultimate Dark Dragon, but in the process, a few lives were taken."

Harima said, "Mary Lane Remington… She was one of them. And she did help us, before Helen Devlin, a student of a warlock, killed her, who, in turn, was eaten by a dragon."

Miranda pouted, "I take it that we have much to learn, sire."

King Hildenhauser smiled, "No, I think you have proven yourself to be heroes in Argos. And please, my condolences to Miss Remington."

He bellowed, "Step forward!"

He held his scepter and addressed to Miranda and Harima, "Miranda Maynard and Kenneth Harima… by the power bestowed in me… you are hereby named as _Royal Heroes of Argos_! Miss Avery, Miss Potter, Miss Hiyashi, and Mister Haskett will be hereby dubbed as your _Argos Kingdom's Defense Squad_. Miss Maynard, my congratulations to you… Your father would be proud."

She smiled, "And Sara, too… They already are, sire."

Harima smiled, "I hope my friends from Yagami are hearing this news."

The King concluded, as he boomed to the crowd, "THREE CHEERS FOR THE HEROES OF ARGOS! HIP-HIP!"

**HOORAY!**

"HIP-HIP"!  
**HOORAY!**

"HIP-HIP!"  
**HOORAY!**

Miranda was in tears, as Eri was smiling. She blew a kiss to Harima and said, "Whiskers… You are one of the best…"

Erika laughed, as she and Kandy hugged Miranda, as Haruna nodded in enjoyment. She let out a thumbs-up, as Miranda smiled back.

The celebration continued, as it lasted, all night long.

* * *

The following night, Harima finished his comic and decided to return home to Yagami, in hopes of publishing it. He and Eri had to leave today, anyway.

Moments later, at the airport, Miranda and Harima high-fived each other, as the others helped put their luggage away. Miranda smiled, as she was upset.

"Well… I guess this is goodbye," she said, "It was great to see you again, Kenji."

She blushed, as Harima said, "Hey, don't cry again. In time, there's no need for tears. Our paths will cross again."

Eri bowed, "It was nice meeting you again, Mira. I'm really sorry that it ended in a disaster."

Miranda said, "Aw, don't be. Disasters are my specialty. I live for the now, and fight for Argos, in the end, no matter what."

She stated, "Of course, having to remember Mary Lane, who helped us out, even though she was killed, was sad. I hated seeing her go, like that. But I wish, one day, I'd see her again."

She held her chest and said, "…almost as much as Sara… and Father…"

Eri hugged her and said, "I'll miss you."

Miranda said, "I do, too. And also, I hope you guys tie the knot."

Eri blushed, "We will… Just _not _here…"

Harima said, "Of course, I think we've heard the last of those guys, Max, Mick, Sam, and Will… Out of Rich Girl's life… and out of MY life."

Miranda said, "Well, I doubt it, but they'll be back. But they won't bother you, anymore, after what went off…"

Elsewhere, Max got a phone call from Shawn, his boss. He said to him, "Boss, we have a problem… The one you wanted is going back to Japan!"

Shawn replied, "Oh? What happened to Helen?"

"Who? To be honest, we haven't the foggiest of why…"

Max had completely forgotten about Helen, long after she was killed and following the Ultimate Dark Dragon's appearance to the heroes. He also told him that he'll report back, about the news. Shawn hung up and sighed.

"Oh, well… One day, I'll have what I want…" he thought, as he relaxed.

Back at the airport, Harima and Eri waved goodbye, as Miranda waved back. She smiled and called out, "You're with God's hands, now, guys! FOR ARGOS! You're always welcome back here, anytime!"

They left to their plane, as Miranda smiled in joy. She then sighed, "Man… Am I glad they are gone?"

She walked home, feeling dejected. She then thought, "Royal Hero of Argos… That's a title that I am proud of. I'm proud to be a protector… but what about Emily? She won't miss me, right?"

**XXXXX**

Back at Miranda's home, that night, Emily was already asleep, with Zeke in her hands. She sat by her bedside and watched over her.

"Emily…" she said, "I'm happy for you, just to rescue me…"

She thought, "But… Think of how long you'd be grounded for, if you didn't save my arse. Of course, I vaguely remembered Zubu… after the tragedy… and well, I guess I _did _owe you."

She tucked her in and kissed her on the head.

She left, as she whispered, "Emily Maynard… You little hero… You're right. We're even."

* * *

After that, everyone went their separate ways. Miranda and Emily stayed together, as peace had been restored. Miranda chose to train Emily, herself, once she finishes elementary school.  
Nick Haskett and Erika Avery _finally _got married and decided to raise a family, at Erika's birth home, London. Erika wanted to have a child, one day… and in one year… she had one.  
Kandy Potter stayed in Argos and lived in Norris. However, time passed, and she learned how to recharge her power, herself, and how to control her powers of the _Ideal Justice Dynamism_. In the end, Kandy left Argos and traveled to America.  
Haruna Hiyashi left Argos, also, and returned to China, to train to become a martial artist, in hopes of shaking off her grief over Michal Stansford.

And as for Harima and Eri…

* * *

Harima finally finished his comic and it was published as another _Best Seller_. He was proud of his work that he was praised by his work.  
Everyone, except Mister Yuzan Goto. He liked it, except that his comic has such original characters, and that it followed Harima as the hero, based on the adventure he and Miranda had. He took Miranda's idea of using original characters, rather than characters that resemble himself and Tenma, and pleased everybody who read it. Goto, however…

He boomed, "Your comic had style and zest… but a Best Selling manga like this is TOO GOOD!"

Harima pleaded in fear, "Sir, please… I had inspiration from Miss Maynard, herself. She is a brave hero. And sir, you can't go wrong for originality… You get the idea?"

Goto then pondered and said, "Indeed, you have such help from Miss Maynard…"

He then smiled, "You deserve a harder challenge."

Harima then said, "Thank you, sir! It was a thrill of making a, uh… wait, what?"

He then yelled, "NOW! WITHIN FOUR MONTHS, MAKE ME A BRAND NEW MANGA, WHATEVER YOU LIKE TO MAKE THAT IMPRESSES ME, AND MAKE ME ONE, _**FIVE HUNDRED PAGES LONG!**_"

Harima screamed in shock, "_**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?**_"

He ended up a success… but he ends up being given hard work… _again_.

**XXXXX**

And while he had to work on his comic, he and Eri got married and lived in a house together. With the money Eri she saved from her family's account and Harima's comic money, they settled in and lived in a cozy house, that is pretty small, but with a two bedroom floor. They relaxed together, as they were on the bench, on the front porch. Eri held him tight and said, "Harima… I know you have work to do on your manga, but how about I give you some rest."

Harima said, "That's fine. Yakumo's coming later to help. I was wondering if you'd help me pose for me."

Eri smiled, "Sorry. I have to make dinner tonight. What do you say I can make you some fried rice?"

Harima smiled, "Thanks."

He thought, in embarrassment, "Damn… More of her cooking? Oh, well… at least she's better than Tenma's culinary disasters."

Eri said, as she kissed him on the cheek, "I'll be waiting…"

She thought, in anger, as she headed inside, "Whiskers, you dummy. I hope I can make better than Yakumo's. I may need her help…"

Eri and Harima _do _fall in love, but they still cannot stand each other. Of course, that's life. They still remembered Miranda and her friends, with a portrait of Harima, Eri, and the Argos Heroes in a huge photograph, smiling on the photo. It was next to another photo, from a while back, only with Miranda, Erika, Yakumo, and Hanai with Harima and Eri. And they still remembered them… as time passed…

* * *

A year passed, as it was a brisk March day, in the village, with a little snow on the ground. It was almost Spring… and it was something else special.

Emily, who was 12 years old, woke up from her bed, wearing her white T-shirt and blue pajama bottoms, and saw a small package from Miranda.

The tag said, "_To: Emily, From: Miranda – Happy Birthday_". It was March 16th… and it was Emily's birthday. She had grown six inches taller, since she was _3'4"_, now she was _3'10"_, and had longer light brown hair. She opened the package and saw a long silver sword that looked like Miranda's sword, except with the blade engraved on it, which said "_Emily_".

She blushed, as she closed the package, "Mom. Thank you. I promise you that I will use it, once I am ready."

She placed the sword and its box, under the bed, as she got up and went to change. Of course, she kept the sword that she was given in the den, over the fireplace.

As for Miranda, she was by the door, listening on. She let out a tear and sobbed, "My daughter is all grown up… Father would be so proud, if he was here to see her."

Emily called out, from her room, "Mom, do you still have my spare blouse?"

Miranda said, "Yes! It's in the drawer!"

She got dressed and was about to go on another adventure. She said, as Emily came out, wearing her pink blouse, "Emily, I'll be back soon. I have work, after I make a quick run to the forest."

She kissed her and said, "I love you, honey. Watch the house for me, while I am gone."

Emily said, "Be safe, Mom."

Miranda said, "Oh. And be careful, on your way to school. You can walk home, right?"

Emily said, "Yes, Mom."

Miranda left the door and giggled, "Okay, my birthday girl… I'm off!"

She dashed off, as Emily was waving to her, as she leaned by the doorway, smiling.

"Thanks, Mom…" she said, "You be safe…"

Miranda ran through the grassy field, as she ventured off to the forest, outside her village. She then thought, as she ran…  
_"Harima… Eri… Thank you… You and your assistance may be needed, someday. For now, I am a TRUE hero of Argos… And Emily, that sword is all yours… Consider it the "Sword of Friendship". Because Erika, Kandy, Haruna, Nick, Ol' Mike, Mayu, and I pitched in, and even had it forged in silver and the finest steel, just for you. Once you are ready to fight, and once we have your own shield, you shall cry out for your country_."

Emily then said, as she was getting ready for school, "Mom… Mommy… Thank you for the sword…"

She then raised her hand high and shouted from the heavens, "FOR ARGOS!"

Miranda left the village, as she heard her daughter's booming voice. She said, "A chip off the old block. She's getting there. That's my Emily."

* * *

Elsewhere, at the island, with the remnants of the Ultimate Dark Dragon's charred up corpse, a voice was beckoned, as a figure suddenly emerged from the ashes. She was covered in soot… and dung…

"My hair…" she sobbed, "Miranda Maynard… I will overlook this travesty, just this once… but… You owe me a new cape! It was irreplaceable!"

It was Helen Devlin. She was still alive… How she escaped and survived? Wouldn't _YOU _like to know?

Helen bellowed, "Master… I promise you… I _WILL _avenge our loss. It was just a minor setback."

A figure appeared and summoned to her. He had a tall figure, as he smiled evilly at her.

"Minor setback, nothing! You have failed me, my star apprentice…"

It was Krauser! But why?

"Master?" She gasped.

Krauser said, "You must be weary, and covered in dragon dung… But you have almost ended the scourge of Argos. Now that we know of this _Ideal Justice Dynamism_, and we learn that BOTH Maynards has this power, we must regroup… until the time is right."

Helen moaned, "But the bastard in the shades had already left…"

Krauser stated, "No matter… He and the blonde are nothing, now. We shall focus on Argos' newfound strength. We shall begin our training, together… Soon, I shall emerge again and confront Miranda Maynard. _They_ are our main target. And then, Argos _and _the world… will be ours."

He laughed evilly, as Helen groaned, "I need a bath, first, before I would go with you… And I was so close, too."

"Oh, you'll get used to it." He then grabbed Helen and bellowed, "COME, MY APPRENTICE! WE HAVE WORK TO DO!"

**POOF!  
**They vanished into thin air, as they regrouped in Krauser's castle. What sort of deviltry do Krauser and Devlin have in store for Miranda and Emily Maynard? Could they have a plan that will exterminate them, once and for all?

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

_**Thanks for Reading!  
Miranda Maynard SHALL return, again…**_


End file.
